Para conseguirla lo haré
by MarieCamiCullen
Summary: Edward se muere por Bella, la chica popular. Desesperado, le pide ayuda a las mentes maquiavélicas de sus "dulces" hermanitos ¿buena idea? Strippers, alpacas, hermanos, polos mojados y otras cosas en esta chiki-love story.¡No es tan común como parece!Risa
1. Para conseguirla lo haré

_**Hola, aquí va mi primer fic. Porfis, si les gusta, pásenle la voz a sus amias, y si no, avísenls a sus enemias =) Bueno, dejo de escribar (escribir-hablar) y ahí vamos.**_

**Disclaimer: Lastimosamente, los personajes no me pertenecen, por lo menos no los súper guapísimos de Twilight, ya que son de Stephenie Meyer "la mente", a la cual adoramos =) La historia es mía, si hay similitud con otras es casualidad.**

**Para conseguirla lo haré**

La familia Cullen se mudó a Green Village, por lo que al ir a la escuela serán los "nuevos", traducción, no sabrán nada de éste mundo de locos profesores y de alumnos locos también. El problema será cuando el hermanito mayor Edward (17) se enamore de la popular Bella, que al parecer ni se da cuenta de que existe.

Preocupado, decide pedirle ayuda a las mentes maquiavélicas de sus "dulces" hermanitos. ¿Fue un error? ¿O tal vez la idea debe ganar un premio Nobel?

Emmett, un grandote hermano de 16 con su obsesión a las alpacas y con su chiki-idioma (que consiste en ponerles a todas las cosas un prefijo de chiki), y Alice, una loca duende-moda, le darán "buenas" ideas, que no siempre terminarán precisamente en algo bueno ¿o tal vez sí? ¿Será bueno que Eddie termine sonrojado y a veces semidesnudo en los intentos de conquistar a Belli Bells?

Por su parte, Bella es una de las chicas más populares en la escuela, popularidad alcanzada por ser la mejor jugadora de tennis entre otros deportes. Pero no es de esas "soy-mejor-que-tu", sino que es buena, pero a veces le llega que la gente se le acerca para tratar de conseguir un poco de popularidad.

Así, se crea una historia de amor, alpacas, hermanos, strippers, polos mojados, ropas destrozadas, mejillas ruborizadas, cabezas golpeadas, lágrimas y Edward y Bella.

Edward y su frase: "**Para conseguirla, lo haré"**


	2. Capítulo 1: Primer día

_**Bueno chicas, aquí está el primer chiki-capítulo, muchííiiisimos chiki-besos y chiki-gracias a las hermosas que me dejaron mis primeros reviews, snif. PERDÓN por la demora, es que cuando iba a subir el cap., ¡se fue la luz! ¡rayos! Well, como es un primer capítulo es algo como introductorio para saber cómo se tratan los Cullen y eso. **_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a la amada Stephenie M., aunque quisiera que Edward me perteneciera por lo menos unos diitas, no es así. La historia es mía, cualquier parecido con otro fic es coincidencia, ¡yo no copio! (x que no creo que los Vulturis me maten).**

**  
Capítulo 1:**

"**Primer día"**

-Eddieeeeeee! – Gritó una voz muy conocida y dulce como el algodón de azúcar (nótese el sarcasmo en lo último) - a tomar el chiki-desayuno.

-Sí Ed, hazle caso a chiki-Emmett y levántate – Esa era Alice – ya tengo lista tu chiki-ropa – y dale con lo mismo. El _chiki-idioma_ de Emmett y Alice. Lo usaban para fastidiarme. Me hacía gracia hasta cierto punto su lenguaje, pero ellos ya abusaban. Cuando me hablaban, le ponían a todas las cosas el _chiki:_

_-¡Eddie, pásame el chiki-papel higiénico! – _me dijo una vez Emmett desde dentro del baño.

_-¡Edward! ¡Una desgracia! ¡Se me rompió la chiki-uña! – _chilló en otra oportunidad Alice.

Ese par era para irritar, pero igual los quería. Creo que porque eran mis hermanos. Emmett era menor que yo por un año, pero a sus dulces 16 estaba tan desarrollado, que parecíamos de la misma edad. Alice era menor que ambos con sus inocentes 15.

Pero esa duende de inocente no tenía un pelo. Nos manipulaba a todos cuando quería. Elegía toda nuestra ropa. Aunque tengo que admitir que la enana sabía de moda, uno tiene que cuidarse de ella. Como aquella vez cuando Alice convenció a nuestra mamá Esme de que aún era joven y mi querida madre se dejó vestir por la duende de la "moda". Cuando Esme bajó, Carlisle, mi padre, casi se ahoga con el café que tomaba. Y no era para menos. Esme llevaba una minifalda jean negra, un polo con un gran escote que le llegaba al ombligo con un polo strapples ajustado abajo y los tacones más grandes que había visto jamás. Mi padre inmediatamente se quitó el saco y se lo puso encima a mamá. _–Pero si mamá aún es joven ¡sólo tiene 38! –_se defendió Alice cuando mi papá le prohibió que volviera a vestir a Esme así.

Pero claro, la enana amo-la-moda insistió tanto en que debía practicar para cuando estudie diseño, que mi "adorado" padre le permitió que nos vistiera a Emmett y a mí.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Baja ya ok? Tu ropa nueva, cortesía de la tarjeta de crédito de Carlisle y tu adorada hermana, te espera. Corre que llegaremos tardeeeee!!!! – chilló Alice.

-Ya voy – contesté.

Me paré y me fui al baño. Hoy era el primer día de clases en esta ciudad. Recién nos habíamos mudado hace dos meses, en enero. Así que cuando llegáramos seríamos "los nuevos". No conoceríamos a nadie. Pero claro que mis hermanos harían amigos ni bien entraran a un salón.

Después de bañarme, salí con la toalla en la cintura a mi cuarto a buscar la ropa que Alice me habría dejado.

Cuando cogía la ropa, escuché un silbido.

-¡Qué músculos! ¡Qué hot! ¡Wow! – escuché la voz afeminada de Emmett

-No pongas esa voz que sabes que la odio, pero ¿sabes qué? Creo que tienes envidia de mi cuerpazo – le respondí.

Cuando volteé Emmett estaba carcajeándose en el piso.

-Jajaja, por jajaja favor jajaaja ¡tú! Jajajja –mi hermano intentaba hablar mientras se ahogaba de risa.

-¿sabes qué? Vete a la … - me metí en el baño antes de que le dijera algo indebido a mi hermanito menor.

Cuando entré me miré al espejo de cuerpo completo. Mis músculos estaban marcados. Todo en orden. No me pasaba todo el día mirándome al espejo, pero Emmett se había reído de mí cuando le dije lo de mi "cuerpazo", aunque claro, se lo había dicho de broma.

Bajé a desayunar.

-Buenos días, hijo – me saludó Esme – ay, qué guapo estás ¡todo un bombón!

-Gracias Esme – le contesté sarcásticamente

-Ay mami, chiki-Eddie está superhot es un chiki-bombón lleno de manjar- intervino mi "preciado" hermanito – y si vieras sus musculotes… pero ya ves, es un chiki-creído que los para presumiendo – agregó a lo que me sonrojé

-Em, chiki-corazón, no avergüences a tu chiki-hermanito bombón mientras desayuna…- le dijo entre risitas Esme

-Ay no madre ¡¿es que todos están con ganas de "fastidia a chiki-Eddie cuando puedas?!

-Está bien hijo, perdón es que es difícil resistir verte todo sonrojadito de furia – dijo en tonito de persona-que-le-habla-a-un-bebé pellizcándome la mejilla.

-¿Mami ya pada ti? – le dije en un tonito de bebé para que dejara de fastidiarme. Eso nunca fallaba.

Los ojos de Esme se derritieron y se levantó para abrazarme con una fuerza tremenda.

-Ay mi bebito bombón – dijo apretujándome

-Mamá, ya – la aparté cortésmente.

-¡¡¡Mami, Edua no es un bebé, yo ti soyyy, el ta gandote- dijo Emmett con su vocecita de bebé

-¡Emmie! – llegó Alice chillando y abrazó a "Emmie"

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos ya que vamos a llegar tarde- dije y me paré – adiós mamá – le di un beso.

-Adiós Edward, adiós Alice, adiós _Emmie._

-¡Adiós Esme! – gritaron al unísono.

Salimos de casa y nos subimos a mi Volvo. Alice se puso adelante y Emmett atrás.

-No me parece justo!!! – dijo con el ceño fruncido Emmett – tú tienes tu Volvo y yo no tengo un solo medio de transporte propio.

-Papá no te va a dar una alpaca Emmett – dije arrancando el auto

-¡Es que yo quiero una alpaquita! – hizo un puchero – son tan peludas… y son mucho más _cools _que tú Eddie. ¿Sabías que en Perú ya hay una _alpaca surfer_?

-Emmett, papá dijo que NO tendrás una alpaca y menos la harás surfear.

-Eso ya lo veremos… - puso una cara especulativa – algún día seré un cuidador de alpacas

-¿no que ibas a ser profesor de idiomas y que enseñarías el chiki-idioma y las costumbres de la chiki-cultura? – preguntó Alice

-Mmm, lo que pasa es que mi en mi salón habrán alpacas, y también les enseñaré a ellas.

-Emmett, mejor te callas – intervine. Ya me estaba llegando sus alpacanerías.

Alice puso prendió la radio donde pasaban una canción de Lady Gaga

-¡TELEPHONE! Sííííííí – chilló Alice y se puso a cantar – _I´m kinda busy, k-kinda busy..._

-Alice ¿podrías cantar más bajito?

-Ay, ok – suspiró frustrada

Doblé en una calle y divisé el nuevo colegio. Bueno era grande y moderno, con unas letras grandes decía _Green Village High School_. En el estacionamiento habían unos carros bastante buenos, pero entre todos divisé un BMW descapotable rojo y un Ford 4x4 negro y crema. Esos sí que eran unos carrazos.

Aparqué a unos metros de esos carros, para ver bajar del descapotable a una linda rubia. Pero me quedé clavado en mi sitio cuando del Ford bajó la chica más hermosa que haya visto. Estaba vestida de muy buena forma, muy elegante. La rubia se acercó a ella y se saludaron de beso. Pronto no las pude ver, ya que se acercó un grupo de chicas y chicos, dejándome algo ansioso.

-¿A quién miras Ed?- me preguntó pícaramente y alzando las cejas Alice.

-Eh, ¿yo? A nadie – me trabé patéticamente al hablar.

-Ay si tú…. Bueno, creo que Emmet también las está mirando, pero no te alarmes, creo que le gusta la rubia.

-¿Ah? Cómo sabes a quién…

-Ed, Ed, Ed, soy demasiado lista para tu "inteligencia" – hizo un gesto de superioridad – pero será mejor que despertemos de su ensueño a nuestro alpaca-Emmie.

Bajé del auto y me dirigí al asiento de Emmett.

-¡Emmett, mira, en el colegio tenemos alpacas!

-¡¡¡Dónde!!! – Emmett comenzó a buscar a su alrededor.

-Así que la rubia, ¿he? – le molestó Alice

-Ah?, qué? – estaba aturdido – ¿y la alpaca?

-Emmett, NO hay alpaca – dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Mmm? ¡Cómo que no hay alpaca! Cómo te atreves a jugar con mis sentimientos! – hizo un puchero.

-Ay ya, perdón – dije – mejor entramos ya

-Ajá- dijo y se alejó con una radiante sonrisa. A veces creía que mi hermano era bipolar.

Mi primera clase era Historia. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos para buscar la clase, sentía miradas, más de una vez volteé y me di cuenta que los ojos posados en mí eran femeninos, y unos cuantos masculinos.

-Hola – dijo una amigable voz de hombre.

Me volteé y vi a un chico rubio sonriéndome

-Hola

-Me llamo Jasper, ¿eres nuevo cierto?

-Sí, yo soy Edward – le dije tendiendo mi mano

-Qué gusto, si quieres te puedo ayudar a encontrar tu clase

-Muchísimas gracias, es historia

-Tienes suerte, tu siguiente clase será con éste pechito – dijo medio en broma

-Mmm, bien, vamos

Caminamos hasta el salón que ya tenía a algunas personas dentro. Cuando entré, de nuevo sentí unas miradas sobre mí. Seguro porque era nuevo. Me fui a sentar atrás con Jasper.

Al rato llegó un profesor.

-Buenos días alumnos, soy el profesor Palacios y seré su profesor de Historia. En éste momento les haré entrega de la hoja de aprendizajes esperados anual y semestral.

Comenzaron a pasar unas hojas. Al revisarlas, me di cuenta que me sabía de memoria cada uno de los temas a tratar.

De pronto, sonó la puerta del salón, luego escuché la puerta abrirse.

-Buenas noches, señorita Swan, señorita Falconi – dijo con un tono de reproche el profesor Palacios.

Levanté mi mirada y vi a la hermosa chica del estacionamiento acompañada de la rubia.

-Perdón, profesor – dijo con una dulce voz.

Se fue a sentar a uno de los asientos de primera fila y entonces se me cortó la respiración al darme cuenta que compartiríamos al menos una clase.

_**Ufff, listo, ya está el primer capítulo. Creo que está un poquito lento, pero creo que se irá poniendo más interesante (bueno, para mí es interesante ver a Edward de stripper).**_

_**Debo admitir que tuve un poquito de celos de Emmett cuando entró al cuarto d Ed y lo vio como lo vio. Me parece MUYYY tierno Ed hablando como baby AWWW!!!!! Espero que no se aburran con el chiki-idioma ni con las alpacas…**_

_**Dejo de escribar y me despido… espero sus REVIEWS!!!....please…**_


	3. Capítulo 2: Clases

_**Hi meninas, aquí estoy con el segundo chiki-capitulo. Espero que no se decepcionen tan rápido. Me gusta escribir y subir capítulos muy seguido, pero no pude porque me CASTIGARON ¡buaaaaa! (menos mal no me quitaron la laptop =D) Pero quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones:**_

_**-Una alpaca es un auquénido de Perú. Es como un pony pero de cuello largo y pelo un poco larguito. Las puse porque me gusta como suena **_**alpaca**_**.**_

_**-Edward no es ningún creído (menos mal), cuando dijo "mi cuerpazo" lo dijo de broma y si se miró al espejo fue como un acto de inseguridad xque Em se burló. (por ejemplo: quien no se ha mirado al espejo después de ver un desfile de modas)**_

_**-Los hermanos Cullen tienen Edward:17, Emmett:16, Alice:15. Por lo tanto todos van a la escuela secundaria. No sé como son los grados de escuela en otros países, pero en Perú la secundaria (creo que es bachillerato en otras countries) son cinco años y se comienza a los 12-13. Pero en Green Village (que queda en el país My Mind) la secundaria es a los 15 (osea acabarían a los 19). Alice esta en primero, Em en segundo y Ed en cuarto xq cumple 18.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no son míos sino de S. M. por ser tan buena autora la adoramos y blah blah blah. No me pertenecen. Edward es de Bella y viceversa y la autora (iop) es de… ¿su mamá?**

**Capítulo 2:**

Sí, si, si. No podía creer la suerte que tenía. _Ella_ iba a estar en una clase conmigo. Tendría que acercármele de alguna manera.

_Nota mental: Sentarse en primera fila la próxima clase._

-No creo que puedas – me susurró Jasper

-¿Uh?

-No vas a poder sentarte en primera fila al lado de Bella y Rose. Así se llaman las que acaban de entrar.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que…

-Eres muy expresivo con los ojos – me cortó – o yo soy muy intuitivo. Te quedaste mirando a mi hermana y mi prima, osea Bella y Rose.

Me sonrojé por lo que dijo. ¿Tanto se me notaba que me gusta una chica? ¡Rayos!

-Y no creo que te puedas sentar en las primeras filas: 1, porque nunca hay sitio cerca de Bells y Rose ya que todos se quieren sentar a su lado, y 2, porque una vez sentados, no nos podemos cambiar de sitio en todo el bimestre.

-¡¿Qué?! – dije demasiado alto, por lo que el profesor me miró enojado.

-Señor, me podría decir qué le sucede?

-Nada, profesor, disculpe, no se volverá a repetir

-Eso espero – dijo alejándose y comenzó a hablar no sé que cosa de qué monte y qué personas.

-Y… - le susurré cuidadosamente a Jasper – ¿dijiste que conocías a las chicas?

-¡Aw! Sabía que te gustaba una… - susurró el rubio con una sonrisa, y me noté las mejillas un tanto calientes – Bella, la castaña, es mi hermana.

-¿qué? – no se parecían mucho, pero no podía decir nada porque no había visto a Bella de cerca. _Bella_, nombre hermoso para alguien tan hermosa…

-Sé que no nos parecemos mucho, pero si te fijas bien nuestras narices son iguales. Rosalie, la rubia, es mi prima hermana. Por eso me llamo Jasper Swan-Falconi. Tenemos descendencia italiana. – susurró – Mejor hablamos a la hora del almuerzo, el profe nos esta mirando feito.

Volteé la mirada al profesor y lo vi con el ceño fruncido. Sólo atiné a darle una sonrisa de disculpa.

La verdad, poco o nada me interesaba lo que dijera el profesor, ya me sabía ese tema. Así que me dediqué a observar a Bella, o mejor dicho su cabello, ya que estaba volteada.

Estaba tan absorto que no me di cuenta que pasaba el tiempo, hasta que sonó el timbre.

-Vamonos Ed – dijo Jasper – ya la verás después – susurró sólo para mí.

Me paré y vi que Bella y Rosalie eran rodeadas de unos chicos.

-Hola Bella – dijo un tipo rubio - ¿por qué no fuiste a la fiesta en la playa la semana pasada?

-Estaba con mis papás, Mike – respondió con su melodiosa voz la castaña.

-Pero es que una fiesta no es nada sin Rose y Bella… ni sin nosotros, obviamente – dijo un chico moreno

-Tyler, lo siento, yo acompañaba a Bells – replicó la rubia – te prometo que vamos al party del sábado

-ok, espero que vayan – dijo el tal Mike – entonces así quedamos, nos vemos en el almuerzo – se acercó a Bella y puso su cochina boca en su mejilla para darle un beso.

Una furia me embargaba, tenía unas ganas de arrancarle la boca de la cara a ese idiota…

-Edward, vamos, llegarás tarde a tu próxima clase – dijo Jasper

-Sí, ya voy

Una vez fuera del salón vi mi horario. Me tocaba Matemáticas y a Jazz Lengua. Luego de las aburridísimas dos horas de números, sonó la campana del recreo.

En la cafetería me encontré con Jasper y nos sentamos juntos.

-CHIKI-ED!!! Al fin te encontré – dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Emmett – no sabes, en Ciencias Naturales tuve clase de zoología y nos mandaron a investigar un chiki-animal ¡adivina cuál haré!

-un perro? – me hice el tarado

-¡ALPACA! Ay Eddie, eres un chiki-cerebro de maní – puso los ojos en blanco – pero buenop, he decidido que tendrás la hiper chiki-suerte de sentarte conmio – se señaló – veo que tienes un rubio amigo – holaz – le dijo a Jasper

-Hola, me llamo Jasper

-Yo soy Emmett – le dio la mano – como veo que conoces a Eddie, tendrás que aprender el chiki-idioma

-¡noooooooo! – mi peor pesadilla, más conocida como Emmett, no podía enseñarle a todo el mundo su chiki-idioma.

-Con gusto, Em – respondió sonriente Jasper

-weno, mira, es fácil… - así le fue explicando toooodo sobre su chiki-idioma.

Me puse a comer la pizza que había comprado, cuando de repente desapareció de mi mano.

Levanté la mirada para ver a Alice comiéndose _mi_ pizza.

-ED, hermanito, lo siento, pero es que tenía hambre… además te quiero, ¿lo sabías? – y me puso una carita del gato con botas de Shrek.

-ay ya, Alice, ya no tengo hambre.

-Ed, me voy a sentar aquí, ¿sí? – dijo mirando a ¿Jasper? Mmm, me parece que alguien flechó a alguien…

-Ok Allie

-Ah no, la chiki-bruja se me va yendo – protestó Emmett moviendo la cabeza.

-tú te callas ¿ok? – le espetó Allie – hola rubio desconocido – le dijo a Jasper

-Hola señorita – Jazz tenía una cara de tonto.

-Supongo que no los he presentado. Alice Jasper, jasper Alice.

-Mucho gusto – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, luego se echaron a reír.

Luego me dejaron de lado porque tanto Alice como Emmett se entretuvieron con mi rubio amigo.

Cuando recorrí la cafetería con la mirada, me di cuenta de que todo el mundo se volteaba, así que de chismoso también volteé.

Entonces vi a Bella acompañada de Rose.

-¿Ya vieron qué hermosa es esa rubia? – dijo Emmett

-Y viste super a la moda

-Está tan buena… – agregó Em

-Es mi prima

La cara de Emmett valía oro en ese momento, los ojos los tenía abiertos como platos, la boca abierta y una mueca…

-he, ejem, yo, mejor me callo – dijo mi hermano, con una sonrisa de disculpa que mostraba sus hoyuelos.

-No importa chiki-Emmett.

-Ay Dios mío, ¡¿tú también?!

-Cálmate, cálmate y no te enojes – trató de tranquilizarme Emmett.

-Este, Jazz, si Bella es tu hermana… - le dije – por qué no se sientan juntos o por lo menos hablan?

-Sí nos hablamos, lo que pasa es que en estos días mi hermanita está taaaan ocupada saludando a sus fans que no la vieron todas las vacaciones…- respondió

Cuando volteé para ver si Bella seguía ahí, no la encontré.

Luego de cuatro horas más de clases (en las cuales me sabía todo, y en las cuales no volví a ver a Bella), regresamos a mi casa.

-Ay, llegaron mis bebés – dijo una amorosa Esme - ¿cómo les fue en su primer día?

-a mí bien mami – dijo Alice

-yo muy bien todo – dije

-Me da mucho gusto hijos

-¡¡¡¡Ammá!!!!!! A mi no me pdeguntate - como siempre agregó Emmett con un puchero

-Uy, perdón, baby-alpaca, ¿Cómo te fue, amor?

-Súper mamá, me dejaron un trabajo sobre alpacas!!! – puso un super sonrisa – y conocí a una chica que me quitará el sueño… - suspiró – …y otras cosas – me susurró

-Emmett – le regañó mi madre – mejor te subes a hacer tu tarea. Preparé chiki-galletas en forma de alpacas.

Y en ese momento Emmett desapareció. No hay que ser adivinos para saber que corrió a la cocina. Y como cuando éramos pequeños, Alice fue detrás.

Cuando entré a la cocina, Emmett estaba con unas galletas en sus manazas.

-Corre, alpaca, corre – decía y las hacía correr hacia su boca.

Así, pasó una semana, en la que veía a Bella de lejos, no me atrevía a acercarme, pero afortunadamente coincidimos en una clase más. Educación Física.

Me quedé embobado cuando la vi jugar tennis. Jugamos en parejas. Todas las chicas querían ser mi pareja, pero Jasper (que también le tocó esa clase) me salvó. Bella jugaba con Rosalie y le ganaron dos partidos a unos chicos. Yo también gané un partido, sólo jugué uno porque el otro me dediqué a mirarla…

Al llegar el viernes, todos sabían mi nombre (no sé exactamente cómo, tal vez por las chicas que me miraban extraño), pero no sabía si Bella estaba al tanto de mi existencia. Qué patética mi vida.

Hoy era lunes, y extrañamente ni Alice ni Emmett se habían sentado con Jasper y conmigo. Cuando llegué a mi casa, después de ver y pensar mucho en Bella, me decidí a hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho.

Entré a la casa, tiré mi maleta al piso y grité:

-¡Emmett! ¡Alice! ¡¡¡Ayúdenme!!!

_**Chicas, creo que este es el cap más aburrido q he escrito, ¡lo siento! ¡no me abandonen! pero me parece que viene la part interesante!!! Ed comienza a pedir aiuda!!!! Siiiii**_

_**Gracias a todas las chicas por sus lindos reviews que me levantan el ánimo y por sus favorites Cuando vi mis primeros reviews y favorites me dolía la cara de tanta sonrisa ¡Las amo! **_

_**Y si la historia les parece algo tonta, ya escribiré algo más serio en otros fics. =)**_

**¿Por qué pedirá ayuda Eddie? ¿Qué precio pagará por la ayuda de sus hermanos? ¿Bella se fijará en Edward? ¿Emmett hará surfear a una alpaca? ¿El profesor Palacios hablará el chiki-idioma? ¿Le quitarán el castigo a Marie? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "Para conseguirla lo haré"**

_***Encuesta: ¿Quieren que en el fic haya lemon? Espero su respuesta!***_

**Bye****e****e****e****e****…****…**


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Qué quiere Eddie?

_**Hey chicas, aquí reportándose MARIE de nuevo, LAMENTO la demora, pero es que mis padres me quitaron la laptop, así que sólo tenía la compu fija de casa, y en esa me pueden ver mis papás (q roxe). Pero bueno, aquí está el cap, espero no las decepcione!!!**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a Elizabeth Dublin =D**_

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenece, yo sólo me pongo a jugar con ellos, lo de siempre.**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué quiere Eddie?**

-Ay, qué te pasa – dijo Alice bajando de las escaleras con su Ipod – ¿podrías no gritar?

-Lo que pasa es que chiki-Eddie no puede vivir sin nosotros, bueno, en realidad sin mí – dijo mi hermano – pero ya, ¿qué quieres?

-Eh, yo… - bien, toda la decisión de contarles a mis hermanos sobre mi problema amoroso se había esfumado. _Vamos Edward, hazlo por Bella._ – mñsablaiqroayudna….tarla – dije super rápido.

-Edward, no te entendemos – dijo Allie.

-Tú no le entenderás chiki-enana, pero conmigo es otro chiki-asunto. Lo que pasa es que mi nivel intelectual es demasiado alto para comprender palabras de seres inferiores – dijo Emmet con cara de científico y con dejo "inteligente",

-Claro, por eso no entiendes a nadie, chiki-Emm

-Exacto – Emmett hizo un gesto de superioridad - ¡ey! – dijo cuando se dio cuenta de su metida de pata.

-Ay ya cállate chiki-alpaca, presiento que Edward nos va a decir algo importante y por favor Ed, habla claro.

Suspiré y me rendí –Me gusta Bella y quiero que me ayuden a conquistarla – dije bastante rápido.

-AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW – chilló la duende, y sin más, me arrastró hacia su cuarto.

Pasamos a su habitación y me botó en la cama.

-Ed, tenemos tanto que enseñarte – dijo pegando saltitos y dando palmaditas.

-Con mis chiki-superconsejos, Bells se quedará babeando hermanito.

-Sííí, y cuando seamos cuñadas iremos juntas a comprar ropa, ¡será mi hermanita! - Alice daba vueltas alrededor de la cama como maniática – pero tenemos que ver todo: citas, planes, regalos… - Alice contaba con los dedos de sus manos mientras caminaba de aquí para allá.

-¡Espera un momento chiki-enamorado! Primero lo primero: qué nos das a cambio de que te ayudemos con Belli-Bells

-¿Qué? – pregunté incrédulo y con algo de miedo de mi "inocente" hermanito.

-No pensarás que va a ser gratis – me vio como si tuviera otra cabeza. Claro, cómo no lo pensé antes. Emmett era un convenido de nacimiento. Desde pequeño sólo se juntaba con los que le daban dulces.

Suspiré – Está bien, qué quieres

-Yo quiero ropa y zapatos - chilló Allie como siempre con una gran sonrisa

-¿Tú también? – le pregunté

-El trabajo es de a dos – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¡¡YO QUIERO UNA CHIKI-ALPACA!!!

-Emmett, ¡¿de dónde voy a sacar una alpaca?!

-Ah, ese es _tu _problema – se encogió de hombros

-Pero… - suspiré – está bien, pero tenemos que pedirle permiso a papá y a mamá

Emmett corrió y me apachurró en uno de sus abrazos rompe-costilla de oso.

-¡¡¡GRACIAS ED!!!

-Pero no te prometo nada, Emmett, así que no te ilusiones.

Em miró a Alice

-¿Me la va traer? – le preguntó

-Definitivamente tal vez, en un futuro – contestó Allie con su voz de bruja. Aún recuerdo que de pequeños ella decía que veía el futuro.

--_FLASHBACK---_

_-Ya déjate de tonterías Alice – le dije a mi hermana – ya tienes 8_

_-Pero sí veo el futuro – le hice una mueca –Ay ya, te llamé porque quiero hacerle una broma a Emmett – sacó de su mochila la pecera de Em_

_-Allie, ¿por qué la pecera está vacía? ¿dónde están los peces?_

_-Ah, no te preocupes, los puse en el inodoro mientras tanto _

_-Bueno, ¿qué broma? _

_-Mira le diré a Emmett que soy una bruja y lo van a raptar los gatos aliens, para la bola mágica tengo la pecera – la señaló –que pondré volteada, y para el traje cogí una toalla de mi mami para la cabeza y unos collares para ponerme. Necesito que tú maúlles._

_-Está bien._

_Pusimos todo en una mesa y apagamos las luces y pusimos velas. Alice llamó a Em y yo me escondí._

_-Qué pasa – dijo_

_-Emmett, soy una gitana ¿quieres que te vea el futuro? – dijo Allie poniendo su voz rara._

_-Sííí_

_-Veo – dijo Alice moviendo las manos por encima de la "bola mágica" – uy, Emmett te van a raptar los gatos aliens._

_-¡¿Qué?! No pueden llevarme, ¡quiero mi mami!_

_-No te preocupes, hay unos animales llamados alpacas que quizás te salvarán_

_-¿alpacas? Me gusta cómo suena_

_-Miaaaaau, Emmett ya vinimos por ti , miau – dije con voz rara de gato_

_-¡¡¡MAMIIIIII!!! – chilló y salió corriendo, mientras que Allie y yo nos reíamos._

_Salíamos del cuarto y vimos cómo Carlisle salía del baño_

_-¿Jalaste la palanca? – preguntamos a la vez_

_-Sí, ¿por qué?_

_-Oh, oh, me parece que ya no hay pez_

_---FIN FLASHBACK---_

Quién iba a saber que por hacerle una broma a Emmett ahora le encantaran las alpacas, porque desde ese momento vino su afición por ellas.

-Bien. Chiki-Eddie, mientras tanto no puedo esperar y quiero montar una chiki-alpaca, así que…

-Qué – dije y me comenzó a decir su idea al oído.

No, Emmet no puede querer eso.

-¡Jamás lo haré, Emmett!

**Diez minutos después…**

-Arre, Eddie, arre – decía un divertidísimo y pesadísimo Emmett, mientras que Alice nos grababa con una cámara.

Sí, Emmett me había puesto a hacer de alpaca y ahora yo estaba en cuatro "patas" haciéndole caballito, o mejor dicho, _chiki-alpaquita_.

_Las cosas que tienes que hacer, Edward_.

-Ay chiki-Eddie, más rápido, ¿sabes qué? No eres una chiki-alpaca _cool._

-¿Y tú sabes qué, Emmett? Eres un pesado, de peso y de carácter.

-Mejor cállate y arre, Ed, jajajaja – decía Alice – hazlo por Bella

Y dio en el clavo. Saqué fuerza y me puse a correr por todo el jardín, con Emmett diciendo "sí, sí"

Cuando me dije que era demasiada humillación, me paré.

-Ya, Emmett, lo hice

-Muy bien, chiki-Eddie, ahora sí te ayudaremos

-A-a – dijo Alice moviendo su dedo índice de un lado para el otro – falto yo

-Pero Alice, son las 6pm, estoy cansado

-Nop, vamos a comprar _ahorita_

Suspiré,_ esto me está saliendo demasiado caro._

Luego de miles de tiendas, de esperar a Alice en los probadores, de empleadas de las tiendas ofreciéndome su apoyo y yo negando con un "gracias, pero no", llegamos a la casa.

Bajé las miles de bolsas mientras que Allie iba escuchando música en su nuevo Ipod, el cual no estaba en el contrato pero igual me había hecho comprar.

_-Don't calling, stop calling, I don't wanna think anymore, I leave my head and my heart on the dance floor, stop calling…-_ iba cantando Alice _**(N/A: es parte de la canción Telephone de Lady Gaga, Alice ya la había cantado)**_

-¿Sigues con esa canción? – le dije

-Me encanta – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Subimos a su habitación y dejé las bolsas. Luego, nos dirigimos a mi cuarto, en el que estaba Emmett.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

-Vine a escuchar chiki-música, pero sólo encontré unas chiki-canciones aburridas – dijo señalando unos CDs.

-Emmett, cogiste mi colección de música clásica.

-Pues no me gusta.

-Pues a mí si – dije señalándome – bueno ya, eso no importa – suspiré algo ansioso - ya cumplí mi parte del trato, ahora les toca ayudarme.

-Calma, Ed, ya pensé en algo, pero tú tienes que obedecernos en todo ¿eh?

Asentí, pero tenía miedo…¿qué se les iba a ocurrir?

-Bien, Ed, en todo lo que te digamos, tienes que decir: "**Para conseguirla, lo haré**"

-Está bien, enana

-Ash, ya te dije que no soy enana, lo que pasa es que todos son muy altos – me explicó.

-Ya cállate, chiki-bruja. Para que vean que soy muy inteligente, ya pensé en algo

-Yo también lo hice, alpaca – dijo mi hermana

-¡¡¡Pero yo también pensé!!! Anda, yo también quiero hacer algo – dijo Emmett

-Deja que de su opinión, Alice, ya ves que muy rara vez piensa

-Está bien, pero quiero planear esto primero con Emmett _a solas_, así que largo de aquí, Ed

-Ok – dije y salí.

Y ahora ¿qué me iban a decir que hiciera?¿Lo iba a hacer?¿Tendría el valor suficiente?

Los minutos corrían y aún no me llamaban… ¿y ahora qué?

_**Bueno chicas, esta vez hice un cap cortito, pero es que tenía que dejar la duda (por que soy una mala c= (prometo no demorarme taaanto para el otro)**_

_**Lo sé, me demoré un poco en subir el cap, y para compensar iba a poner uno más larguito (en verdad lo quería), pero pensándolo bien… **_

_**Ah, me preguntaba 21withlove21 por qué Rosalie no es Hale. Simplemente por capricho mío. =D**_

_**Bien, ya sabemos cómo Emmett se aficionó con las alpacas, y ahora ¿qué le dirán Allie y Emm a Edward que haga? ¡espero sus teorías!**_

_**Con respecto a si habrá lemmons, no habrá ya que la mayoría así lo quiso. Pero para las que sí querían (y como no me gusta dejar a nadie con las ganas), dejaré un **_**regalito aparte**_**, **_**pero sobre este fic, **_**así las que quieran (y puedan) lo leen. Ya sabes, gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLleN sí habrá lemmon para las que quieren, pero aparte =D**_

_**Bueno dejo de escriblar esperando sus review que me alientan. Gracias a las que siguen este chiki-fic.**_

_**Ciaoooooo…**_


	5. Capítulo 4: El pantalón sexy

_**Alô, ahora vengo con un cap un poquito más larguito. Pensaba demorarme menos en actualizar, pero de **_NUEVO _**se fue la luz… no sé qué pasó! Bueno, si les parece aburrido el cap, es porque estoy absorbida por los exámenes… ya saben, todo el mundo que está en centros de reclutamiento de aburrimiento, perdón, colegios, institutos y otros, seguro que también están con los exámenes encima… Me puse a escribir a las 2:30am!!! Todo el día en el colegio me estaba durmiendo….Ya dejo de aburrirlas con mi vida y de escriblar y las invito a chiki-leer!!!**_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Crepúsculo es mío, yo sólo juego con ellos y les hago hacer el ridículo a veces.**

**Capítulo 4: "El pantalón sexy"**

-¡ED! Ya puedes pasar

Entré más rápido que un rayo para encontrarme con esos dos a los que llamaba hermanos.

-Ya, ¿qué voy a hacer?

-Relax, chiki-Eddie, relax, tienes que encontrar tu paz interior – dijo Emmett en tono de persona-que-hace-yoga y levantando sus brazos y bajándolos lentamente.

-Emmett no estamos para eso ahorita

-Ay ya Ed ¿nos vas a escuchar? – dijo Alice – me estoy perdiendo mi serie favorita

-Ok, soy todo oídos

-Está bien. Mira – dijo en tono sabiondo – a las mujeres, como buenas amantes de lo bueno, siempre se nos van los ojos en dirección a algo muy bueno que veamos pasar por la calle

-Por eso todas me miran – Emmett interrumpió a Alice

-¡Chitón! – le dijo a Emmett - Bueno, hay que aprovechar que tú no estás nada mal

-…y que eres muy chiki-sexy – interrumpió de nuevo Em

-Emmett, estoy empezando a creer que estás enamorado de mí - le dije

-¿qué? Osea hello ¿yo? – dijo en tonito medio creido – ay never, Eddie – dijo con su tono afeminado-creido

-deja de hacer esa voz, no la aguanto

-Ay ya, igual a mí me gusta chiki-Rose

-Awwww – dijo Alice – _the love is in the air – _comenzó a cantar**(N/A: Canción love is in the air, o "el amor está en el aire")**

-Sí enana, no creas que no me he dado cuenta las miraditas que le hechas a Jazz – le insinué, a lo que se sonrojó un poco

-A mi no me gusta – le miré enarcando una ceja – bueno, igual no estamos hablando de mí – se defendió.

-Ok, aún sigo esperando su "graaaaan" idea

-Es que no me dejan terminar, pues – dijo mi hermana – yap, como decía tenemos que aprovechar que eres un bombón, así que mi idea

_-Nuestra _chiki-idea

-Lo que sea, la cosa es que para llamar la atención de Bella tienes que ponerte ropa sexy

-¿qué? Y ahora qué van a querer que me ponga

-Eso – dijo la duende – está en manos de la alpaca

-Siiiiii – dijo Emmett – ya ves, Ed, estarás super hot para Bells

-Pero Alice – le susurré – no puedes dejar a Emmett con esa misión

-Lo siento, Ed. Insistió tanto que me dio penita – y se fue

Emmett bostezó.

-Bueno Eddie, tengo una cita con mi almohada y además tengo que ir a soñar con alpaquitas y Rosaliecitas – y también se fue.

Rayos, ahora qué me va a mandar a vestir, Emmett es capaz de ponerme esos pantalones negros apretados de rockero y mandarme sin camisa al colegio.

-Ah, me olvidaba Ed – dijo Alice que entró de improviso

-Qué

-Tienes que decir la frase…

-Ok _"Para conseguirla, lo haré"_

-Muy bien, buenas noches – y ahora sí se fue.

_Mejor te vas a dormir Edward_, me dije. Presiento que lo que va a pasar mañana no me va a gustar-

* * *

_-Te quiero tanto Bella – dije con ella entre mis brazos_

_-Y yo a ti – y con esas palabras me llenó de dicha_

_-Pídeme lo que quieras mi amor, y lo tendrás_

_-Ok. ¡¡¡VAMOS A PERÚ A MONTAR ALPACAS!!!_

_-Sí mi amor… espera un momento ¡¿qué?!_

_-Ay siiii, no seas un chiki-aguafiestas_

_-¿el chiki-idioma? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…………….._

Me desperté bruscamente para encontrarme con la cara de ¡¿Emmet?!

¿Es que no estaba satisfecho con atormentarme hasta en mis sueños sino que ahora también me viene a "deleitar" con su _hermoso_ rostro a primera hora de la mañana?

-Wenos días, chiki-Eddie

-¿Qué haces fastidiando tan temprano?

-Yop nada, sólo te venía a avisar que la chiki-bruja dice que te diga que me digas que le dijo que te diga… ay, ya me hice bola. La chiki-cosa es que esa enana dice que te puedes vestir como se te pegue la regalada chiki-gana, pero que a la hora de física te pondrás la chiki-ropa sexy que tengo para tip - dijo – a Chiki-Bella le encantará – puso una mueca especulativa mientras se frotaba una inexistente barba.

-Emmett, cuidadito con la ropa, ¿está bien?

-chiki-Eddie, ¿cuándo he hecho algo que no te haya gustado? No contestes. Mejor mueve tu chiki-trasero al baño y alístate de una vez. – y así ahí se salió del cuarto.

Luego de ponerme ropa normal, bajé a desayunar.

-Sí, es tan tierno – decía Esme emocionada

-Y se viste muy _cool_!!! – decía la duende-moda

En la cocina se encontraban Esme y Alice mirando el Ipod touch que le había comprado ayer. También estaban Carlisle y Emmett con sus ceños fruncidos y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-_You know you love me, I know you care.. – _cantaban mi hermana y mi mamá muy emocionadas – ¡¡¡Amamos a Justin Bieber!!!_**(N/A: canción "Baby" de Justin Bieber)**_

-Pero Esme, es un bebé, además estás casada conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Esposo – se señaló – esposa – señalo a mi mamá

-Sí Carlisle, ¡pero es tan tierno! – se volteó y siguió cantando a todo pulmón – _my first love broke my heart for the first time and I was like BABY, BABY,BABY ooo like BABY BABY…_

-¿Tanto por ese? ¡Parece un chiki-chupetín!

-Calla chiki-alpaca, lo que pasa es que estás CE-LO-SO – dijo separando las palabras – además tú qué te crees, sólo eres un keke con demasiada levadura. – le sacó la lengua

-Y tú eres una chiki-pulga de una llama, por que las chiki-alpacas son más _cool._

_-_Mamá, Emmett me dijo pulga

-Hijo, no fastidies a tu hermana y déjame a ver a Justin Bieber – dijo Esme sin levantar la vista del Ipod.

-Holaaaa, su querido hijo está aquííi – dije casi cantando con la voz llena de sarcasmo

-Ah, sí, hola – dijeron mi mamá sin prestarme atención

-¿Ves? Alice le está lavando el cerebro a tu madre

-No lo creo papá… - me volteé a ver a Esme – retiro lo dicho.

Esme llevaba puesta una camiseta que decía _Justin _ en un pecho y _Bieber_ en el otro; además bailaba como loca… un momento… ¿Esa es mi madre?

Lo dejé pasar y me puse a tomar mi desayuno mientras que mi hermana y mi mamá hacían de radio.

Cuando hube terminado fregué la vajilla que había usado y me despedí.

-Adiós papá, adiós _mamá_ – les dije a una Esme distraída y un Carlisle enfurruñado que en realidad parecía un niño celoso. A veces mis papás parecían taaan infantiles, creo que ya sé de dónde salieron Emmett y Alice.

-¿Ya están? Apúrense que no quiero llegar tarde – les grité a mis hermanos desde fuera de la casa.

-Yo sip – dijo Emmett

-¿Y la ropa que me voy a poner? – le pregunté

-Creo que ya está en tu chiki-maleta de deporte, porque estás llevando tu uniforme, ¿no?

-Sí… pero ese es un uniforme, no…

-Vamos – me cortó Alice que ya se había subido al auto.

Al llegar a la escuela Emmett me pidió la maleta.

-Muy bien, Chiki-alpacas – dijo Emmett tratando de sonar serio – el plan: "_Ropa hot para chiki-Eddie enamorado de chiki- Belli Bells"_ da comienzo aquí

-Ok Emmett

-¡¿Cómo que _ok Emmett_?! Esto se hace a mi manera, así que tienes que usar los chiki-nombres ultrasecretos – puso voz de película de agentes secretos

Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró – Yo soy chiki-alpaca hot – enarqué una ceja - Alice es chiki-brujilda, y tú eres chiki-ardillita anaranjada

-Uh?

-Por tu chiki-pelo, y, admitámoslo, tu cara tiene un aire a chiki-ardilla. – me susurró

-Ja,ja, muy gracioso - le dije sarcásticamente

-Como sea, la cosa es que chiki-alpaca hot le llevará a chiki-ardillita anaranjada su _ropita _ a la clase de chiki-física.Espero que chiki-ardillita anaranjada aproveche para presentarse a Bella y así mostrar su chiki-atuendo, espero que no sea un chiki-cerebro de maní y le pida ser su compañero de juego de chiki-conejita

-¿quién?

-Chiki- Bella – lo miré raro – no me mires así, mi chiki-mente está sobrecargada por inventar tantos nombres ultra secreto – buen punto tomando en cuenta que Emmett no piensa.

-Bueno. Pero Emmett, Rosalie es la compañera de Bella en Física…

-De la chiki-Barbie California se encarga chiki-alpaca hot – me guinó el ojo

En eso sonó el timbre.

* * *

Luego de 2 horas de clases aburridas en las que había estado muy ansioso, me encontraba caminando al gimnasio techado de la escuela.

Entré y me di cuenta que había llegado primero. Sí, definitivamente estaba "un poquito" ansioso por ésta clase.

Esperé a que _ella _ llegara mientras veía a la gente que iba entrando. Después de lo que para mí fue un largo rato (2,30 minutos) Bella hizo su aparición, tan radiante como nadie. Para mi fortuna, venía sola.

¿Ahora cómo me le acerco?

Posibilidad Nº 1: _Hola, soy Edward Cullen, tú eres Bella ¿cierto? Si quieres podemos ser compañeros, de juego de deporte y si te apetece de otras cosas... _

Mmm, no, demasiado lanzado.

Posibilidad Nº 2: _Hola preciosa muñeca, me llamo Edward Cullen, tú debes de ser Bella, ya que llevas el nombre tatuado en la cara… ¿podemos ser compañeros de tennis? La verdad mataría por jugar junto a alguien tan hermosa y genial como tú…_

Mmm, tampoco, muy cursi.

Posibilidad Nº3: _Hola, soy chiki-Edward Cullen, pero me puedes decir "chiki-ardillita anaranjada", tú debes ser chiki-Bella ¿te puedo decir chiki-conejita? Bueno, te quería pedir que seamos chiki-pareja de chiki-tennis…_

DEFINITIVAMENTE NO, eso era demasiado Emmett.

No me di cuenta que la clase había comenzado hasta que el profesor Guevara comenzó a hablar

-Buenos días chicos, ¿cómo están? No me importa, me da igual y lo saben, ya no aguanto más esto ¡sólo espero mi jubilación! – dijo alzando las manos teatralmente – mejor váyanse a cambiar y luego seguimos.

Me volteé y vi en la puerta a Emmett apoyado "casualmente" contra la pared cerca de la puerta del gimnasio.

-Pssss – me llamó – Aquí chiki-alpaca hot enviando a chiki-ardillita anaranjada la chiki-entrega super ultra secreta – me dio el maletín

-Gracias Em

Rápidamente me fui a los vestidores y abrí el maletín.

Me sorprendí al ver lo que vi.

Sólo estaba mi uniforme. Quizás el "inteligente" de mi hermano se había equivocado. Saqué el polo. Lo analicé y me di cuenta que quizás me quedaría un poco ajustado. Tal vez fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la alpaca.

Me puse el pantalón y el polo sin mirar mucho, necesitaba de una vez hablar con Bella, presentarme, ser su compañero de tenis, aunque sea sólo eso por el momento.

Salí de los vestidores y me choqué con algo, mejor dicho, con _alguien, _que me hizo sentir como un golpe en el estómago.

-Ay, perdón – le dije con el corazón latiéndome fuerte. Levantó la mirada y me pude deleitar con sus ojos marrones de un tono muy raro, brillante como una perla, como un destello dentro de ese color, era simplemente hermoso.

-No t-t-te preocupes – dijo con una voz bastante melodiosa.

-Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen - puse una sonrisa torcida que mamá decía que era "adorable" y que Emmett decía era "sexy" – tú eres Bella Swan ¿cierto? Eres muy popular – no sabía cómo podía hablar tan normal.

-Sí creo que así me pusieron mis papás – soltó una risita - ¿cómo es que no te había visto antes, ni la semana pasada?

-Mmm, quizás porque eres muy popular, conozco a tu hermano, es muy buena onda.

-Sí

-Mmm… quizás… digo… si quieres… puedes sentarte con nosotros en el almuerzo

-Me parece genial, le diré a mi prima Rose. Por cierto, no sé dónde se ha metido… - dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Excelente, se iba a sentar con nosotros…un momento ¡¡¡se iba a sentar con nosotros!!!

-Lamento decirte que también se sientan con nosotros mis peores pesadillas, digo, mi "dulces" hermanitos. Pero igual, será un placer sentarnos contigo…- dije a lo que se sonrojó (se veía tan adorable) y bajó la mirada.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se sonrojó fuertemente. Se tapó la boca tratando de no reírse.

-Eh, Ed-dward jajaja mmm… ¿tu mama no te cose tus pantalones? – dijo señalándome el pantalón.

Bajé la vista y ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAA!!!

-Perdón – dije y salí corriendo a los vestidores tratando de taparme un poco.

Esto, esto no me podía estar pasando. No. No podía tener los pantalones cortados justo en "esa" zona tan sensible para nosotros los hombres, dejando un gran hueco para poderse ver mis bóxers en ese sitio. No. No, no ¡no! Lo peor de todo es que Bella me había visto. Estaba seguro de que parecería un semáforo en rojo en estos momentos. Y para ponerle la cereza al pastel mis jeans no estaban por ningún lugar. ¡Esto no es cierto! ¡No puede ser!

Esta monstruosidad sólo tenía un nombre.

-¡¡¡EMMEEEEEEEEEETT!!!

* * *

_**Bueh, uff, este es el cap más largo que he escrito hasta ahora… ¡pero aún así no lo es demasiado! ¡rayos!**_

_**Qué roxe pasar por lo de Edward, pero también ¡¿a quién se le ocurre dejarse vestir por Emmett?! Yo ni loca (lo siento Em)**_

_**Espero que no las haya aburrido mucho… (c8)!!!**_

_**Ahora, apiádense de chiki-Marie y denle al botoncito que ya no es verde y ahora es un globo de llamada….¿síiiiii?**_

_**Espero sus reviewsssss…… y si pueden pasen la voz de este fic si les parece aunque sea que no merece ser borrado o copiado por los gatos aliens…=D**_

_**Bueno, ya me voy a salir de mi burbuja y seguir con la vida real…. Sniff …. De veras que escribir me desestressa muuuchop…**_

_**Bueno, me despido… **_

**¿Cómo saldrá del vestidor Edward? ¿Matará Edward a chiki-Emmett? ¿Esme coserá el pantalón de chiki-ardillita anaranjada?¿Esme será la presidenta del club de fans de Justin Bieber? ¿El profesor Guevara se jubilará? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "Para conseguirla, lo haré"**

_**Kisses**_

_**Ciaooooooo……**_


	6. Capítulo 5: Plan BFF

_**AlÔ! Ya-ya-ya, si-si-si estoy aquí! Al fin chiki-fiqueando de nuevop!!! GRACIAS a todos por sus review, favourites y alertas!!! Besos a todo el mundo!!! Me demoré un poco porque estaba en exámenes y encima me han mandado a leer un libro y hacer resúmenes (que está bueno, es Mitología griega de Mario Millares) Pero, ¡Sali victoriosa de los exámenes ^_^! **_

_**Gracias a :**_

_**Elizabeth Dublin (pásense por su ternura de fic: Mi madre adoptiva)**_

_**GLadYz KaUliTz CuLlen**_

_**21withlove21**_

_**Mayra Swansea**_

_**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**_

_**AleCullen10**_

_**Deshi-Masen97**_

_**Aniie cullen1**_

_**Alicia Coni**_

_**Netamu Cullen**_

_**Lady April**_

_**VampirescullenswanByE**_

_**Sunicolita**_

_**Y pollito!!! Paskpoaspoaskpo (risas)**_

_**Que siguen este fic desde hac tiempo!**_

_**También gracias a las que comienzan a leerlo y espero que les guste!!!!!**_

_**E = Graaacias a todas las personas que no pondrán muchos reviews, pero ponen favourites o alertas y estoy que muero agradeciéndoles! E8**_

_

* * *

_

**--ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo tiene chiki-canciones que si desean las ponen: Clocks de Coldplay (sale en un tiempo cortito) y Take me Out de Franz Ferdinand (esta sale más tiempo)**

**Disclaimer:**__**Como es obvio, los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, no son míos, y mejor no sigo porque me deprimo.**

**Capítulo 5: Plan BFF**

Daba vueltas y más vueltas en aquel pequeño espacio del vestidor. Es que no podía dejar de pensar que en este momento podría estar jugando tennis con Bella.

Sí, llevaba más de media hora escondido, ya que mis jeans se los había llevado "la alpaca" y ni loco salía con el _pantalón sexy_.

¡Aaa! ¡Cómo odio a Emmett!

_Alégrate, sólo falta una hora y media para el refrigerio y que alguien te venga a buscar y traer unos pantalones._

No podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que había pasado. En mi mente se reproducía una y otra vez.

_Que ni sueñe ese cerebro de maní que tendrá su alpaca…_

¡Es que sólo a Emmett se le ocurre que usar un pantalón de buzo cortado en la escuela es sexy! ¡Ni las alpacas son tan huecas!

Entonces escuché que llamaban a la puerta del vestidor.

-¿Edward, estás ahí? – suspiré. Era _ella, _que me había venido a rescatar… Un momento, ¡¡¡era ella!!! Bella, que había visto mis pantalones, o mejor dicho, mis bóxers. ¡!

_Emmett, cuando te vea te quedarás sin descendencia._

-¿Edward? – volvió a preguntar un poco ansiosa

-Ssí – respondí inseguro

-¿Por qué no sales de ahí? Mmm, bueno, creo que lo sé, pero no te avergüences por esos pantalones. Además, lo único que vi fue tu ropa interior – dijo, se escuchaba un tanto avergonzada – No es como si te hubiera visto desnudo.

Me sonrojé, ¡y ella lo decía como si fuera lo más natural del mundo!

-Bella…

-¿Vas a salir? El profesor terminó dándonos un discurso de su vida y algo de que debió haber sido un cómico travesti y trabajar en televisión ¿a que es raro?, y que jamás seamos profesores de P.E _**(N/A: Educación Física o Physical Education)**_, y al final gritó ¡Exijo mi jubilación! Y se fue, por lo que tenemos la hora libre…

-Bella, no _puedo _ salir

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi pantalón se lo llevó una alpaca

-¿Una qué?

-Se lo llevó el idiota de mi hermano – le expliqué tratando de calmarme un poco.

-Ay, bueno, sal con tus _manitos_ cubriendo tu _ya-sabes-qué _y vamos a ver qué te pones, o nos ponemos a buscar a tu hermanop.

¡¿Qué salga así, con mi _problemita_?!

-Bella, no puedo salir agarrándome el _baby maker __**(N/A: hacedor de bebés)**_

-¿El qué?

-Mi hermana le dice así a lo que tenemos los hombres… - dije recordando a Alice.

Bella soltó unas risitas.

-Bueno, entonces toma esto – me pasó unas raquetas puestas en un estuche negro por debajo de la puerta – para tapar tu _baby maker_ – agregó con risas.

-Gracias – le dije con algo de sarcasmo.

Cogí las raquetas de modo que taparan el gran hueco de mi pantalón. Qué vergüenza y frustración me daba que el primer día que le hablo a una chica que en realidad me movía el piso tanto que parecía estar en un terremoto, tenga que ser víctima de las "inteligentes" acciones de mi "adorable" hermano, y encima vea mi ropa interior de una manera no muy agradable, por lo menos, para mí.

Salí y me encontré con Bella vestida con una pequeña falda tableada blanca y un polo manga 0 del mismo color. Era su uniforme de tennis, ya que tenía grabado en la parte superior izquierda las palabras _Green Village High School_.

-Te ves muy bien – se me escapó y al instante ambos nos sonrojamos.

-Tú también, _pantaloncitos_ – dijo pasando con una risita a mi lado. Genial, ahora se pasaría toda la vida recordando mi "accidente" – será mejor que busquemos a tu hermano.

-_Ese _debe estar en su clase de… - _excelente Edward, no le preguntaste ni por curiosidad a Emmett._

-Me parece que _pantaloncitos _no sabe… - decía divertida la chica de mis sueños. – qué te parece si mejor nos vamos a los jardines a esperar que salga tu hermano… - volteé sin estar seguro de lo que había escuchado, pero lo confirmé cuando vi un hermoso rubor extenderse por sus mejillas.

-S-sí – estaba seguro que en cualquier momento me iba a ahogar en mi propia baba.

Fuimos a sentarnos debajo de un árbol para darnos sombra.

-A ver, juguemos a ¡las preguntas! – su emoción contenida me hizo soltar unas risas.

-Mmm yo empiezo – dije - ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-El 13 de abril

Un momento… ¡es en dos semanas!

-El mío es el 20 de marzo

-¡Pero si es en dos semanas!

-Sí creo que mi "inocente" hermanita menor está planeando algo.

-Bueh. – asintió - ¿cuáles son tus grupos o cantantes favoritos?

-Yiruma, Aerosmith, Coldplay

-Yo también ellos, pero también Lady Antebellum, Guns n' Roses y por supuesto ¡Justin Bieber!

-Rayos, ¡¿tú también?! ¿es que no me voy a librar de la Justinería algún día? 

-Never! – dijo y rio. El sonido fue como música para mis oídos.

-¿Cuándo es tu hora favorita del día? – pregunté

-¡Todas! Pero más en la tarde cuando se pone el sol, o cuando se ve el cielo azul, o la noche… Lo sé, soy rara, me gusta todo a la vez.

-Para nada- la miré maravillado. Iba a hablar, pero fui interrumpido por el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo.

_Bien Emmett, quizás debería conseguir una alpaca y largarte antes de que te presente algunos gatos…_

Bella se levantó.

-Creo que habías dicho que hoy nos acompañarías en la comida – dije

-Sí, por supuesto

Caminamos hacia la cafetería juntos y no me pasaron desapercibidas algunas miradas celosas de hombres y mujeres.

-Bella – dijo una voz de hombre.

-Hola Alec – le respondió la castaña

-Ey, ¿de todos modos vas a mi casa hoy?

-Te dije que iría

¡¿QUÉEEEE?!

-Bien, sólo me aseguraba – dijo con una estúpida sonrisa

-Eh, creo que estoy sobrando – dije – Bella, te espero en la mesa – agregué tratando de controlar la ira que me embargaba y me fui.

¡Y encima tengo que andar con una raqueta tapando el hueco de mi pantalón!

Recorrí con la vista la cafetería y encontré a Emmett, Jasper y Alice (que por cierto estaban hablando muy animadamente) sentados en la mesa de la esquina. Caminé rápido hasta donde estaban.

-¡EMMETT! – le grité

-¿Qué pasa chiki-Eddie? – preguntó muy inocentemente - ¿Te funcionó? ¿Y porqué llevas una chiki-raqueta ahí?

-¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESTO?! y tú Alice ¡¿POR QUÉ LO DEJASTE HACER ESO?!

-¿Qué te hizo? – preguntó la duende.

Le dije todo lo que había pasado al oído. Primero abrió la boca, luego se puso roja y explotó de risa.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a reírte?!

-Ay ya chiki-Eddie, como si no quisieras mostrarle tu chiki-_baby maker_ a chiki-Bella

Me sonrojé bastante.

-P-pero ahora no, idiota

-Osea que sí quieres mostrarle más chiki-adelante… - insinuó

-Eh, chicos, hermano de Bella presente – dijo Jasper alzando la mano y agitándola. Estoy seguro que me sonrojé como nunca en mi vida.

-Pero te funcionó ¿no? – Intervino Alice – Bella se fijó en ti

Entonces recordé dónde o mejor dicho _con quién _estaba Bella

-Bueno, vendrá a almorzar con nosotros cuando termine de hablar con su _amiguito._

-Uuuy, me parece que chiki-Eddie está chiki-celosín

-¿Quién es _celosín? _¡Nadie es celosín! ¿Acaso ves que alguien esté enojado PORQUE BELLA ESTÁ HABLANDO CON UN ESTÚPIDOOOO?!!! – estallé

-Cálmate Edward, no tienes que dejar que los celos te cieguen – trataba de tranquilizarme Jasper.

-¿Y con quién estaba hablando? – inquirió, por supuesto, la chismosa de Alice

-Con un tal _Alec_

-¡¿El guapísimo chiki-rubio de chiki-ojos azules?! Awww

-Emmett, ¿te mencioné que pareces una niñita? Además ese tipo no me gusta para nada.

-Edward, hermanito, no te preocupes, en el colegio eres el más guapo – me susurró Alice guiñándome un ojo – sólo conozco una excepción – aseguró mirando a Jasper. Puse los ojos en blanco.- Ya, ¿qué más dijo Bella?

-Que va a ir hoy a la casa de _ese_

-Edward, debes de tranquilizarte, seguro que mi hermana va a ir a ayudarle con alguna materia o algún trabajo

-Chiki-solecito tiene razón.

-¿chiki-solecito? ¿Ese es mi sobre-nombre? ¡Chiki-gracias!

Esto apesta. ¿Es que soy el único cuerdo en éste _chiki-planeta_?

-Emmett, una pregunta - dije

-¿Quep?

-¿Qué hiciste con Rosalie?

Se le dibujó una sonrisa y se ruborizó un poco. -¡La invité a salir!

-No lo puedo creer - dije sobreactuando - ¡has dicho una oración sin utilizar _chiki_! ¡felicitaciones!

-Muy chiki-gracioso chiki-Eddie – dijo irónico - ¡pero no te salvarás de mí! Pero bueno, a Rose le ocurrió una chiki-desgracia ¡se le rompió un chiki-tacón. La llevé a su casa, por eso me salté las dos horas antes del almuerzo – sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos – dijo que le parecía chiki-tierno y chiki-divertido el chiki-idioma

-AWWWW – comenzó Alice – ¡Una nueva parejita!

-Sería ya la tercera, ¿verdad Alice? – le levanté las cejas insinuándole a Jasper

Alice y Jasper se sonrojaron. Un momento, ¡había sonrojado a la gran Alice!

Pasaron 5 minutos y no aparecía Bella ¿Seguía hablando con Alec? ¡no aguanto!

-Hola de nuevo _pantaloncitos_ – _Al fin viniste, _pensé. Su comentario provocó risitas y risota de Emmett.

-Es chiki-divertida. ¡me guta! – me susurró Emmett.

-Hola, soy Alice Cullen, vas a ver que seremos buenas amigas. Veo que tienes un buen sentido de la moda.

-Pues se hace lo que se puede, ya sabes, mucho gusto en conocerte. Soy Bella – le extendió la mano y la enana la aceptó

-Yo soy Emmett o chiki-Emmett, como quieras. Tú eres la hermosísima Bella de la que habla chiki-Eddie, ¿no? Dic.. –le puse una mano en su bocota para callarlo

-Sí, creo que sí – dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Bueno ¡serás mi chiki-hermanita!

-¿Por qué dices chiki?

-Mira, es mi chiki-idioma. Es super chiki-conocido…

-¡Emmett, ni se te ocurra enseñarle el chiki-idioma!

-¡Pero por qué! ¡Ella tiene chiki-derecho a chiki-saberlo!

-No te estresses chiki-Emmett ¡aprendo chiki-rápido!

No, díganme que esto no es cierto.

Me paré y fui al sitio de Emmett y comencé a ahorcarlo como Homero hace con Bart Simpson, pero claro, de "juego"

Pero cuando estaba parado me di cuenta que todos en la mesa me miraban raro, Bella estaba roja y todos aguantaban la risa.

-Mmm, chiki-Eddie, ¿no prefieres ponerte tus chiki-jeans? – me extendió un maletín

Mis pantalones…. ¡RAYOS! ¡Aún tengo puestos los pantalones con hueco!

-U-un momento, ahora vuelvo – cogí la maleta y me fui con el color de mi cara haciéndole la competencia a un tomate.

* * *

Luego de haberme cambiado, estaba seguro de que ya se había acabado el break (receso) y ya era muy tarde para mi clase de Ciencias Sociales. Bueno, total, no tenía muchas ganas de estudiar. Así que decidí irme a mi Volvo a escuchar música.

Estaba caminando por el estacionamiento cuando vi al tal Alec hablando por teléfono. No es que sea chismoso ni que me guste escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero me acerqué a oír porque escuché el nombre de Bella.

-Sí ¡va a ir a mi casa hoy!... obviamente que no… eso le dije, pero no vamos a _estudiar_… es que Bella está como quiere… trataré, trataré… no te preocupes… ella no es tan fácil, pero en serio me gusta… bueno, adiós. – colgó y volteó - ¿Cullen? ¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Creo que las chicas se han encargado de volverte famoso – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco – pero ¿qué haces ahí?

-Estaba yendo a mi coche, nada más, no soy un chismoso – mentí haciéndome el ofendido.

-Bueno… Oye, eres amigo de Bella, ¿no? – preguntó y pude ver en sus ojos algo de inseguridad

-Sí, ¿por qué? – le contesté en un tono seco

-Es que ¿me podrías decir algunas cosas de ella? Es que recién le hablé en la fiesta del sábado, pero desde que entré el año pasado me gusta.

-Lo siento…

-Alec, Alec Vulturi

-Como sea, lo siento mucho Vulturi – volví a mentir- pero me está doliendo un poco la cabeza, así que me voy a mi coche. Adiós.

Entré a mi Volvo y puse algo de música. De repente sonó _Clocks _ de Coldplay y me relajó tanto que me quedé dormido.

* * *

-Chiki-brujilda, chiki-ardillita anaranjada está dormido.

-Pues despiértalo.

-Ya sé, vi en una chiki-película que las personas se despiertan con un chiki-beso de un chiki-príncipe.

Eso bastó para que me despertara por completo.

-¡NO! – dije levantándome bruscamente - ¿qué hacen aquí? – pregunté restregándome los ojos.

-Ya es hora de salida, duh – hizo una mueca – te has dormido acá babeando.

-Ja ja – dije irónicamente.

Nos subimos al auto con Alice adelante.

-¿Puedo poner mi Pen Drive? - dijo poniendo su carita de carnero degollado en autopista señalando el equipo de música del coche

-Sabes que no me resisto cuando haces esa cara – sonrió

Conectó su Pen drive y subió el volumen. Comenzó a sonar _Take me out _de Franz Ferdinand. Debo admitir que esa canción es pegajosa y sí, me gusta el rock.

Parece que los tres pensábamos lo mismo, así que nos pusimos a cantar.

_-I SAY DON'T YOU KNOW, YOU SAY YOU DON'T KNOW, I SAY TAKE ME OUT!_

Alice se puso a hacer como que tocaba una guitarra.

-Soy muy chiki-coooooool – decía Emmett agitando la cabeza como poseído y no precisamente con la música.

Acabó la canción justo cuando llegamos a casa. Creo que manejo _un poquito _rápido. ^_^

Cuando bajamos vimos a Esme que arreglaba el jardín. Me acerqué a ella.

-¿Ya eres mi mamá _real_?

-Muy gracioso, pero sí. Carlisle me demostró que soy una mujer grande – dijo haciendo un puchero como Alice – Pero fue tan maravillosa la forma en que me lo hizo entender…

-Ya basta mamá – dije tapándome los oídos. No es muy agradable escuchar las intimidades de tus padres.

-Perdón, pero ¡seamos realistas! Ya sabes lo que hace un hombre y una mujer cuando se aman…

¡No me podía dar _la charla _en este momento!

-Sí mamá, ya sé – dije completamente rojo

-Bueno, ¿mi bebé ya se estrenó? – preguntó como si fuera lo más común del mundo

-¡Mamá! – mi cara estaba trataba de batir el récord de quien-se-sonroja-más – para tu tranquilidad aún no.

-¡Pero ya tiene una chiki-candidata! ¡quiere mostrarle su _chiki-baby maker_!

-¡Cállate Emmett!

-Bueno hijo, sólo espero que uses un buen condón, Carlisle te puede dar algunos…

-Mamá, mejor me voy arriba.

Emmett me siguió aguantándose la risa, pero cuando llegamos a la salita que teníamos sólo para mis hermanos y yo, se carcajeó tanto que parecía que iba a explotar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pareces un tomate y la alpaca está rebotando de risa?

-Jaja, es que jajaja chiki-mamá ajaja le dio la _chiki-charla – _Emmett trataba de hablar.

-Ya te quiero ver a ti cuando Carlisle te comience recomendar marcas de condones – la alpaca se limitó a sacarme la lengua.

Alice, como era de esperarse, también comenzó a llorar de risa

-Tú tampoco te rías, bruja, mamá también te recomendará _las pastillas_ - sonreí malévolamente.

La enana me fulminó con la mirada.

-Espero que si te pones a hacer bebés con Bella seas cuidadoso.

Me sonrojé, pero Alice me hizo recordar a Bella. Quizás en este momento estaría con _Alec_ ¡agh!

-¿Qué tienes?

-Bella en este momento debe estar en casa del rubio.

-Mmm, mejor no pienses mucho en ello y pongámonos a hacer más planes

-Chiki-síiiiii

-A no, no más planes con ustedes, mucho menos con Emmett

-¡Pero yo no hice nada! Además, creo que hay que darle una segunda oportunidad a Emmie

-Sí, otra chiki-oportunidad a chiki-Emmie – dijo el aludido

-Miren, vamos a hacer una cosa, todo lo que hagan, Alice lo supervisa ¿ok?

-Sí, papá – cantaron al unísono

-Yo ya tengo una idea – dijo la bruja alzando la mano y rebotando en su sitio.

-Dispara

-Esta vez, mi plan es más cuerdo – ya era hora – Creo que primero debemos ser sus BFFs

-Sus ¿qué?

-Sus Best Friend Forever _**(N/A: Mejor amigo por siempre, sale en el programa de Paris Hilton "my new BFF")**_

-¿Como en el chiki-programa de chiki-Paris? ¡Chiki-alpaca hot se apunta!

-Mmm, creo que esta vez pensaste enana

-¿Ves? Siempre tengo la razón, yo saqué la inteligencia de la familia.

-Ya, ya

-Pero Ed, ¿lo vas a hacer? ¿vas a cumplir el plan?

-_Para conseguirla lo haré _– cité por segunda vez, esperando que en esta me fuera mejor.

* * *

_**Esta vez fue más largo el cap! (aunque lo sé, todavía no es muuuy largo).**_

_**Bueno, ya le salió competencia a Ed… Pero bueno, ya se está haciendo amigo de Bella!!! No puedo esperar, ya vienen cosas que hace tiempo estaba esperando! Edward ha aceptado el plan de Alice de convertirse en su BFF, pero no sabe lo que conlleva eso!!! Esta decisión dará paso a muchas cosas sin retorno! Oops, ya se me salió ^-^'**_

_**De nuevo gracias a todos y les deseo que hayan salido bien en sus exámenes o pruebas (obvio los que están en estudios) y a los que empiezan a estudiar ¡suerte!**_

_**Bueno, Marie se va… a seguir tonteando**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Ciaaoooooo…..**_


	7. Capítulo 6: Esto apesta

_**Chicas y chicos (sé que los hay ^-^) alô!!! Sé que me he demorado y pido perdón. Pero no estaba segura sobre qué escribir en este capítulo. Gracias mi super chiki-amiga Elizabeth Dublin y a la gran Deshi-Masen-97 por aconsejarme! ¡ Las quiero! Gracias también (sí agradezco mucho) a las personas tan especiales que se dan su tiempito para leer este fic y que esperan los capítulos con ansias. ¡muchos chiki-besos! **_

_***Para quienes les interese, mi chiki-amiga Elizabeth Dublin y yo, estamos organizando un concurso: THE HAPINESS CONTEST STORY: Porque todos tenemos derecho a un final feliz. Ya les contaremos más!!! Atentas!!! =D**_

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: En este capítulo hay canciones. La primera canción es muy importante escucharla para entender lo que pasa (o captarla, mejor dicho): Mueve el ombligo de Christell. La otra es opcional, pero les recomiendo que la escuchen,( sólo sale en dos líneas, pero es importante): I'll be your lover, too de nuestro queridísimo y amadísimo Robert Pattinson (Aaaawww) (Parece que ya está de novio con Kristen!!!)**

**Disclaimer: Ya saben que los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephanie Meyer, así que… ¿Para qué hacernos más rollos?**

**Capítulo 6: Esto apesta**

Me desperté con ánimos al día siguiente por el "_chiki-plan: chiki-ardillita anaranjada quiere con chiki-conejita –chiki-fase BFF" _ ¿Ridículo el nombre? Todo el mundo sabe quién lo inventó: Emmett.

Hoy era miércoles, por lo tanto me tocaba Historia con Bella. Con una gran sonrisa, hice todo lo que uno hace en la mañana, por lo menos una persona normal.

Cuando bajaba a desayunar, me encontré en las escaleras con Esme.

-Hijo, anda despierta a tu hermano, ayer Carlisle le trajo un álbum de figuritas de alpacas y se quedó viéndolas hasta tarde…

-Ok, mamá

-Ya voy a servir el desayuno, vienes ya , ¿Sí?

-Ajá

Me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermano en el segundo piso. Abrí y me encontré a Emmett enredado en las sábanas con la boca abierta y una larga línea de baba cayendo por su chiki-mejilla.

¡Un momento! ¡¿_chiki-_mejilla?! ¡¿De dónde demonios salió eso? ¡El chiki-idioma nos ataca! ¡¡¡Aaaah!!! ¡No! _Mejor lo dejo pasar. Total, nadie se va a enterar._

Me acerqué a su cama.

-¿Verdad que son chiki-lindas, chiki-Rose? – decía entre sueños. Wow, ni dormido deja de ser idiota –corre, chiki-alpaca, corre… síii….wiiii…soy un chiki-cuidador de alpacas…sí, chiki-Rose, súbete a chiki-esa… las chiki-alpacas me chiki-cuidan!!! – todo eso fue seguido por un ronquido.

-Emmett, hemos venido de nuevop, miaaaauuu, tus alpacas serán devoradas por nosotros, miaaauuu – le dije en el oído con voz de alien.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! – se incorporó rápidamente, pero se enredó con las sábanas y su lindo trasero terminó en el piso. – No se las lleven, no se las coman, ¡pueden chiki-comer chiki-llamas! Un chiki-segundo… qué hace chiki-ardillita anaranjada aquí???

-Mamá dice que vayas a desayunar, ya es tarde.

-¡Chiki-espera! Te tengo que mostrar mis chiki-figuritas!!!

-Otro día, Emmett, chaop – me salí corriendo de ahí porque conociendo a mi hermano, no me iba a dejar tranquilo, y si le dejaba que me mostrara sus figuritas me iba a dar una graaaaan explicación de cada una.

Bajé a desayunar con mi familia. Esme estaba sentada y Carlisle cantaba y bailaba _Mueve el ombligo ___con un delantal rosado puesto mientras preparaba huevos fritos con tocino. ¿Raro? Esta es mi familia, no se extrañen. Aunque en serio daba risa.

_-Mueve el ombligo muévelo-o-o yeah ! __** - **_cantaba intentando hacer la voz de la cantante mientras movía la cadera en círculos con pequeños saltitos – _ya verás qué divertido sólo baila, baila – _movía las caderas de un lado a otro.

-¡Bravo! – dijimos al unísono mi mamá, Alice y yo.

Papá se volteó e hizo reverencias – Pero aún no he acabado ¿he? – y se volteó a seguir cocinando.

-Mamá, papá decidió hacer el desayuno por ti?

-Síiii, ¿no es un amor? – dijo con los ojos brillosos.

-Y sabe bailar – le guiñé el ojo - Ah, con respecto a Emmett, misión cumplida.

-Muy bien corazón, gracias. – sip, esta es mi madre de nuevo.

-_… Muévete como te digo, sólo baila. Baila – _seguía cantando Carlisle. De pronto, entró Emmett.

-_A chiki-town, a chiki-town, a chiki-town, chiki-town-town-town –_cantaba mi hermano mientras hacía el paso del caminante que no avanza _**(N/A: Es ese paso que pisas adelante y deslizas el pie hasta ponerlo atrás y así con el otro rápidamente, pero sin avanzar, y las manos se ponen en puño a la altura de la cintura y se juntan y se separan. Suena raro, pero es algo que hacen los imitadores de hip hop y queda chistoso. No sé si se llamará así el paso, pero acá le decimos así) **_.

Alice comenzó a aplaudir.

-Bravo, bravo, excelente, excelente – Esme se limitó a reír y a imitar a mi hermana. – _Así, así como me gusta moverme así_ – se pusieron a cantar.

-Ey, Alice, ¿por qué tan feliz hoy?

Se sonrojó apenas hube dicho esto y una sonrisita apareció en su cara – eso no te incumbe chiki-ardillita anaranjada.

Abrí la boca para reclamarle pero Emmett, como siempre, me interrumpió.

-¡TIENEN QUE VER LAS CHIKI-FIGURITAS QUE ME TRAJO CHIKI-PAPÁ!

Oh, oh llegó la hora de la retirada.

-Este, yo… me voy a recoger un libro que olvidé en mi cuarto, sí, eso – me salí de la cocina – hasta luego mamá, papá - y corrí a mi Volvo.

Como supuse que Alice no saldría hasta en 10 minutos cuando Emmett le haya enseñado todas las alpacas de su álbum, me puse a escuchar música. Encontré mi pendrive, así que lo puse. Comenzó a sonar Sweet child o' mine de Guns n' Roses. Perfecto. Me encanta el sonido de la guitarra en esta canción.

-_OwOwO sweet child o' mine, Owowo sweet love o' mine – _me puse a cantar. Me encanta la música de los 80' y 90'. Acabó la canción y comenzó Crazy de Aerosmith. Otra obra maestra de la música. Me encontraba relajadísimo cuando terminó. Entonces…

_Wowowow wowow you know you love me, I know you care, you shot whenever, and I'll there…._

¡¡¡Era Baby de Justin Bieber!!! ¡Rayos, hasta me sé el nombre! Seguro la culpable de esto es Alice… Gruñí exasperado, aunque la letra no estaba taaanto para dar asco… ¡oh, no, ya me lavaron el cerebro!

Entonces la enana entró al coche.

-Muy bonito, qué buen hermano eres – dijo destilando sarcasmo – Emmett nos mostró _detalladamente cada una _de sus alpacas ¡maldita la hora en que le hicimos esa broma! – expiró de forma violenta.

-Cálmate, lo siento si no pude acompañarte, pero tampoco soy un suicida – me lanzó una mirada envenenada – ya, perdón, pero ¿dónde está la alpa… - Alice me miró feo – digo Emmett?

-A papá se le ocurrió la brillante idea de darle 5 figuritas más y fue corriendo a pegarlas. ¿Estás seguro que Emmett no se cayó de chiquito y se golpeó la cabeza?

-Mmm…, recuerdo que una vez que tú tenías tres años te pegó un chicle en la cabeza, pero le empujaste y se cayó y quedó con los pies en el aire. Pero también otra vez metió la cabeza en el inodoro por no sé qué cosa, y no sé cómo se atracó… eso también debe haber afectado su cerebro… hasta reducirse al tamaño de un maní.

-Totalmente de acuerdo

En eso Emmett salió corriendo. Y en su mano traía… ¡su álbum! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

-Chiki-Eddie, chiki-Eddie, mira mis figuritas nuevas – me restregó el álbum en la cara

-Emmett, vamos al colegio mejor, anda siéntate en tu sitio.

-Qué chiki-antipático eres, esta es tu chiki-versión transformer, más me gusta la chiki-ardillita anaranjada porque es más amigable.

Arranqué sin decir nada porque si le discutía jamás terminaríamos.

* * *

Al bajar del auto, por instinto, lo primero que hice fue buscar a Bella. Miré por todos lados en el estacionamiento. Vi el coche de Rosalie y hasta la moto de Jasper, pero no había rastro de su Ford ni de ella. Empezamos mal el día…

Me dirigí al salón de Historia con algo de frustración por no ver a Bella. Adentro ya se encontraba la mitad de alumnos en sus asientos. Me acerqué a Jasper que ojeaba su cuaderno.

-Qué tal Jazz

-Hola Edward – dijo con una sonrisa

-Oye, y… Bella? – pregunté poniéndome en evidencia

-Me parece que a alguien se le cae la baba por mi hermanita… - canturreó – pero bueno, me parece que hoy tendrás tu día de abstinencia a Bella. No vino.

Estoy seguro que mi sonrisa se fue para abajo.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo que pasa es que ayer mi cuy Renatito _**(N/A: cuy es un conejillo de indias, peruano obviamente) **_se escapó y ella se ofreció a ir a buscarlo, bueno la verdad la obligué, porque tenía un importantísimo juego en el Nintendo Wii, ya sabes, así que ella salió, pero me quedé tan metido en mi juego que no me acordé de ella hasta en una hora. Creo que estuvo tocando por largo rato, es lo que ella me dijo.

-¡Pero ayer estaba lloviendo horrible!

-¿Sí? Bueno, ahora entiendo por qué hoy tenía fiebre…

-¡¿Cómo?!

Una pregunta ¿Todo el mundo aquí tiene cerebro de maní? ¿O mi hermano contagió a Jasper de Emmittitis? ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar a Bella bajo la lluvia torrencial de Green Village?

-No sé, la cosa es que ayer le hice una sopa de pollo. Pero no te preocupes, Renatito está bien.

-¡Qué me importa Renatito! Quiero saber cómo está Bella

-Tranquilo, ella está bien, la dejé tomando más sopa de pollo. Ayer mamá la vio, yo no sé más porque estaba mensajeando por cel con Alice… - dijo con un brillo en los ojos que se veía desde 20 km.

-¿Mi hermanita? – cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso como semáforo en rojo.

-Eh, yo… sí, es muy simpática – se sonrojó más, si es eso posible – hablamos por la noche.

En eso entró el profesor Palacios y ya no pudimos hablar en esa hora.

* * *

Sonó la campana del timbre y al fin pude irme a la cafetería.

Busqué nuestra mesa sin muchas ganas ya que sabía que no estaría Bella. La única que estaba sentada era Alice.

-¿Dónde están los demás? – le pregunté. La enana tenía cara de preocupación.

-Emmett fue a "conversar" con Rosalie y me dijo que no lo esperáramos, para mí que le está mostrando su _chiki-álbum_. Jasper está en el baño, anda algo mal del estómago.

-Mmm… así que ayer estabas hablando con Jasper ¿he? – le insinué moviendo las cejas

-Eso no te incumbe – se ruborizó

-¿Por qué no? Eres mi hermanita menor – la abracé

Entonces se escucharon suspiros cerca.

-¿No es lindo? Tan tierno, mira como trata a su hermana – dijo una voz femenina

-Sí, es muuuy dulce, ¿Te imaginas cómo tratará a sus hijos? – apoyó otra voz.

Alice y yo volteamos a ver quienes eran. En la mesa contigua a la nuestra, una chica morena de cabello lacio y otra de cabello claro nos miraban.

-Hola Mussueth, hola Estefany – mi hermana les saludó muy sonriente.

-Hola Alice – respondieron a la vez, pero mirándome después a mí.

-¿Las conoces? – le susurré a Alice

-Síp, son del club de fans de Justin Bieber "Las babies", pero creo que también son tus fans – agregó con una risita.

-Qué graciosa – dije desbordando sarcasmo

-Chicas, les presento a mi hermano Edward – le lancé una mirada envenenada a Alice.

-Hola Edward – dijo Estefany

-Holap – dijo Mussueth

-Hola, es un gusto – _pero más me gustaría que Bella esté aquí_

Las chicas se miraron lanzando un gritito ahogado.

-Bueno, voy a comer, hasta luego – dije y me volteé

-Chao – contestaron al unísono

-¡Mi hermanito tiene fans! – dijo la bruja rebotando en su asiento

-Ay sí tú ¿no? _"les presento a mi hermano Edward" _–imité su voz – ahora me seguirán a todos lados.

-Mmm… me parece que estoy perdiendo dinero, mejor pongo un negocio en donde las chicas me paguen por conocerte o quizás por citas.

-Si Bella fuera la única cliente no me opondría…

-Uy, ya te dio fuerte… lo de Bella va en serio ¿no?

-Totalmente, es como si sin ella a mi lado no estuviera completo…

-¡Qué tierno! – gritaron de nuevo Mussueth y Estefany

Nos volteamos a verlas y ellas se sonrojaron y nos dieron la espalda rápidamente.

-Tus fans están locas por ti – se reía la duende – me pregunto cuánto me darían por tus fotos… ¡o por tu ropa interior! - explotó de risa

Yo sólo atiné a ponerle cara de pocos amigos. Me puse a comer un pedazo de pizza y a tomar algo de refresco.

De pronto llegó Jasper.

-Ya estoy bien – entonces su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca y se cogió la barriga– no, creo que no – y se fue corriendo al baño.

-Creo que mejor le llevo algún medicamento de la enfermería, nos vemos a la salida

-Está bien – le dije

Entonces Jasper sí que estaba enfermo. No es que le deseara cosas malas, pero creo que se lo merecía al dejar que Bella enfermase.

Así que me quedé solo. Noté que las chicas todavía me miraban y se reían entre ellas. Al parecer ante ellas era atractivo. ¿Ocurrirá lo mismo con Bella? _Dios, por favor, hazme el milagrito._

Me sentía raro sentado ahí en la cafetería solo. Me gustaba la soledad, sí, pero si estaba solo no me gustaba que estuvieran vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos.

Me fui a la biblioteca. Busqué algún libro y encontré _Historia sobre un corazón roto_ de Mónica Beltrán Brozon.

Cuando abrí el libro, quedó expuesta una página que decía "El decálogo del buen pretendiente", lo cual llamó mi atención. Comencé a leer.

"_1. No llamar por teléfono más de dos veces al día._

_2. Nunca criticar sus vestidos, aretes, peinados, ni a sus mascotas, ni a sus amigas._

_3. No comer ajos, cebolla o higaditos de pollo durante las setenta y dos horas anteriores a la cita._

_4. Revisar las orejas antes de cada encuentro._

_5. Llevarle de vez en cuando flores a la mamá, y tal vez un puro al papá._

_6. Las cartitas son buenas, pero hay que evitar la cursilería._

_7. Acceder a ver lo que ella quiera en el cine._

_8. No dejar que ella pague, al menos las tres primeras veces._

_9. Un examen médico no está de más: una vesícula enferma también puede provocar mal aliento. Y último y más importante que todo lo demás:_

_10. Evitar a toda costa que se dé cuenta de que a uno se le está cayendo la baba por ella."_

Eso era un poco Emmett… pero a mí me daría igual demostrarle mi amor a Bella, y por supuesto, jamás le haría pagar algo.

Sonó el timbre y no me quedó de otra que entregar el libro e irme a clases.

* * *

Al final de la última hora fui al aparcamiento donde ya me esperaba Alice.

-Vámonos ya Ed, chiki-Emmett se va con Rosalie creo

-Ok

Subimos y nos fuimos a la casa.

-¿Y cómo está Jasper? – inquirí

-Ya está mejor, tomó un Gatorade y ya casi está normal…

-¿Así que cuidaste mucho a _tu solecito_?

-Ay, de verdad que eres pesado, pero sí, lo cuidé, y me parece muy lindo ¡y qué te importa!

Sólo me reí de verla así.

-No te preocupes… Jasper es un buen chico… aunque te lleva 2 o 3 años

-Hablando de cumpleaños… el tuyo está cercano…

-Sí ¿por?

-Cómo que "¿por?" ¡Tenemos que empezar a organizarla! ¡invitaré a Bella!

-Bella está enferma. Y hablando de ella, voy a ir a visitarla y a darle la tarea de Historia que se perdió.

-¿Y si Jasper ya se la dio? Total, van a la misma clase ¿no? Es su mellizo…

-Tú te callas

-Está bien, está bien. Me parece muy tierno que la visites. Le podrías comprar algo de comer.

-Buena idea chata, compraré KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken)

-Bien

Llegamos a la casa y me fui a hacer la tarea antes de visitar a Bella.

Media hora después, todas mis tareas estaban listas. Entonces vi la guitarra y casi por inercia la cogí.

Una melodía me llegó a la cabeza acompañada de una imagen. Bella.

Comencé a tocar unas notas. Pero necesitaba la letra.

-_I'll be your man – _empecé a cantar. Esta canción la compondría para Bella. – _I'll understand – _oh, oh la creatividad me abandonó. Ni modo, la continuaré luego. _**(N/A: La canción es I'll be your lover, too de Rob Pattinson, tomé prestada la letra)**_

Bajé las escaleras y escuché un grito.

-¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿POR QUÉ CHIKI-MOTIVO TENÍA QUE ESTAR CON CHIKI-ESE?! – se lamentaba Emmett, que estaba en el sillón con un gran bote de helado de chocochips y montones de envolturas de chocolates. - ¡POR QUÉ EL CHIKI-AMOR ES TAN INJUSTO!

-Alice, ¿Qué le pasó a Emmett? – le dije bajito a mi hermana que lo miraba desde la cocina

-Parece que vio a Rosalie con otro… aunque Emmett y ella no son nada… aún…

-¿Por qué tiene toda esa comida o mejor dicho _restos _de comida?

-Es la depresión de Emmett, cuando le da pena le da hambre, sobre todo de chocolate. Su depresión nos va a dejar sin cena hoy y quizás toda la semana.

-¿Dónde están Esme y Carlisle?

-Salieron a comer antes que llegara Emmett

-¡TE QUIERO CHIKI-BARBIE CALIFORNIA! BUAAA – se sorbió la nariz y se metió a la boca una gran cucharada de helado. - ¡¡¡CHIKI-NOOOOO!!! OTRA CHIKI-DESGRACIA!! SE ACABÓ EL CHIKI-HELADO!!! ¡TODO LE PASA A CHIKI-EMMETT!

-Emmett, cálmate y dinos qué pasó – traté de tranquilizarlo – ya te compraremos otro pote de helado

-LO NECESITO ¡¡¡CHIKI-AHORA!!! - dijo lloriqueando. Me daba pena verlo así, después de todo, es mi hermano.

-Ok, pero de repente te calma un poco contarnos lo que pasó.

-Es que– se sorbió la nariz – cuando fui a buscarla para irnos chiki-juntos, la chiki-vi abrazando a un chiki-chico… ¡y el chiki-maldito era chiki-guapo! Además, chiki-yo soy más chico que chiki-Barbie California… buaaaa – siguió lloriqueando y abrió un chocolate Sublime Extremo que devoró en una.

-Eh, Edward, creo que el helado nos hará falta… antes que Emmett acabe con _mi _comida

-Pero voy a ir a ver a Bella… anda tú. Toma – le pasé el dinero – compra todos los botes de helado que puedas.

-Lo haré

-Bueno, hasta luego

Salí y me dirigí al KFC más cercano y compré dos hamburguesas con nuggets y papas fritas para llevar. Fui a la casa de Bella con el corazón algo ruidoso. Bueno, bastante. Al fin la vería y la podría cuidar… Bueno, se preguntarán cómo es que sé la casa de Bella. Alice me dio la dirección. ^_^

Cuando llegué me quedé estático al ver en la puerta a Bella y… Alec. Tomados de la mano. Demasiado juntos.

Entonces, él la besó.

Y ella le respondió el beso.

Sí, ese sonido fue mi corazón al romperse.

Yo que venía con deseos de acompañarla, pero ya se me habían adelantado. Y de qué manera. Dolía, en serio que dolía ver a Bella abrazada de otro, besándose con _otro_.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mi rostro se desencajó. En la garganta tenía un nudo que no me permitía respirar bien.

Entonces se separaron sonriendo.

-Hasta luego cariño – le dijo el idiota y le puso su cochina boca encima de la de mi Bella por unos segundos.

-Adiós Alec – respondió Bella con una sonrisa – gracias por visitarme

-De nada, que te mejores pronto – se volteó y ambos advirtieron mi presencia en mi coche. Reprimí las lágrimas y bajé intentando sonreír.

-Hola Bella, Alec – escupí el nombre del último

-Hola Cullen, hasta luego – y se fue

-Hola Edward ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a verte… y a traerte esto - levanté las bolsas de la comida chatarra con un intento de sonrisa en la cara

-Gracias, de verdad – dijo y me abrazó. Fue tan maravilloso tenerla entre mis brazos, sentir su calor, sentir esa corriente eléctrica y ese cosquilleo en el estómago…

-Eso es lo que hace una amigo ¿no?

-Supongo que sí – dijo soltando unas risitas. _Amigo_. Para ella no era más que un simple _amigo_.

-Estoy tan feliz – dijo dando una vuelta pero de pronto tosió – y tan enferma… - agregó con gesto contrariado.

-¿Por qué tan contenta? – pregunté temiendo que la respuesta confirmara mis temores.

-Es que… ¡Alec y yo somos novios!

Ahora sí que sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

_Es demasiado, plan de fuga… ¡a casa antes de que me derrumbe enfrente de Bella!_

-Me parece bien… Bella, me acabo de acordar que me falta un trabajo de Lenguaje. Nos vemos mañana.

-Claro, hasta mañana

-Ah, toma, lo puedes comer con tu mamá o papá – le di las bolsas

-Gracias

Prácticamente corrí al coche y pisé muy fuerte el acelerador.

¿Por qué todo esto me pasa a mí? ¡Yo la amo sinceramente! ¡No es justo!

Pero ella se veía tan feliz con él… Sentí otra punzada de dolor en el pecho. Mas su felicidad debería hacerme feliz ¿no es cierto? Aunque no fuera conmigo…

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla.

Entré corriendo en la casa para ver a Emmett seguir llorando con la cara llena de chocolate y helado.

-Emmett, hazme un espacio – conseguí decir

Y ambos nos pusimos a llorar nuestras penas de amor abrazados en el sillón. Esto apesta. Y duele.

* * *

_**Me dio penita!!! u.u Pero ¿se imaginan a Emmett y Edward depres comiendo helados y llorando juntos? **_

_**Bueno, me demoré, pero lo importante es que ya está =) Disculpas, sólo fue este capítulo que no me salía, la historia ya la tengo casi completa en mi cabecita 8D Parece que hay fiebre de bloqueos de escritora… ¡rayos!**_

_**Ah! Para las personas que son adictas al Twitter… publicaré avances de PCLH en mi Twitter (nuevo, ya que el que tenía lo olvidé). Mi cuenta está en mi perfil… so… follow me, please!**_

_**Una cosita: hay una loquita niña salserina que se sienta a mi lado en el colegio que está haciendo su fic (que creo que me ganará en reviews! ¡rayos!) y contará en él cosas que son prácticamente REALES y ¡aparezco en él! Se llama: Robando chiki-corazones y he la suerte de leer una parte… es de Sharon S LN 2010(te quiero) **_

_**Bueno, besos.**_

_**Marie**_


	8. Capítulo 7: Imma be her boyfriend

_**Oi, pessoal! Sí, lo siento, me demoré horrores y sé que hay gente que me quiere meter al inodoro y jalar la palanca, pero piénsenlo, si lo hacen ya no habría historia **____** . Igual, mil disculpas, pero es que estaba con millones de tareas (ya saben, la clásica)**____** ¡un día me quedé hasta las 4am haciendo una línea de tiempo larguísima y tareas de CTA! Y encima me tuve que levantar a las 6… agh. Además la inspiración se fue de viaje a Australia… En el cap anterior, me equivoqué en algunas cosas por escribir rápido! Ya dejo de aburrir y ahí vamos!**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no son míos, y si alguien dice lo contrario ¡que meta la cabeza al inodoro!**

**Capítulo 7: Imma be her boyfriend **

Y de nuevo estoy llorando (aunque en realidad no dejé de hacerlo). La diferencia es que ahora me encuentro en mi cuarto, y ya no estoy cantando Need you now _**(N/A: de Lady Antebellum)**_ a todo pulmón con Emmett.

-Edward, trae tu lindo trasero aquí ¿sí? – me estuvo pidiendo (mejor dicho exigiendo) Alice durante… no sé cuánto tiempo.

Sé que en estos momentos un estropajo es más útil que yo, pero, la verdad, no me importa.

Bella… Era lo único que andaba pensando. La veía… y luego besándose con Alec. Lo peor de todo es que si la amo se supone que me debe hacer feliz su felicidad, aunque sea con otra persona… pero simplemente no puedo.

Cada vez que me la imagino con otro, que alguien más la bese, la toque, la haga suya…

-¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!! – tiré todo lo que tenía en el escritorio, incluido un vaso, que se rompió haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

Me tiré en la cama. _Qué patético eres, llorón, los hombres no lloran._

Soy la prueba de que nosotros también lloramos, pero tampoco es que llore como niñita…

_Bella_… _¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?_

De repente tocaron la puerta.

-Edward, corazón, sé que no quieres ver a nadie, pero necesito hablar contigo – dijo cariñosamente Esme.

-Mamá… no estoy para nadie

-Por favor hijo, ya me enteré lo que pasó, pero quisiera que conversáramos un poco.

_Me las vas a pagar Alice boca floja._

Suspiré profundamente y me limpie los rastros de lágrimas. Me levanté arrastrando los pies y le abrí a mamá.

-Mi bebé – me abrazó. Luego de un rato me jaló hasta la cama. – Hijo, debes calmarte con respecto a esto… pero primero te tengo que hacer una pregunta: ¿Te gusta mucho esa chica, Bella?

¡¿Que si me gustaba?!

Negué con la cabeza – La amo. Amo su voz, su manera de sonreír, sus labios, su cabello, la forma en que juega tennis, su modo de ser… ¡amo hasta su olor!

-Mi amor – me abrazó muy fuerte – mi bebé está enamorado.

-Mamá, por favor – la aparté cortésmente

-Edward, esto es muy importante… DEBES estar con Bella… cuando hablas de ella tus ojos brillan de una manera increíble…

-Mamá ¿no te enteraste que ella está _muy feliz _ con su _novio_? – le dije en un tono irónico.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? Para ver si la relación es fuerte.

-Desde hoy

-¡Por favor Edward! ¿Vas a dejar que te la quiten así de fácil?

-Mamá, ella es feliz

-Hijo, las mujeres tenemos una forma de pensar algo _rara_ – se acercó más a mí – verás, esto pueden ser dos casos femeninos – puso voz de gran sabia – O trata de sacarte celos, o ese niño es su premio consuelo – enumeró con los dedos.

-No lo creo ¿por qué le gustaría _yo _a Bella?

Esme agrandó los ojos - ¿Todavía preguntas? Eres de los chicos que ya no se encuentran, y no lo digo porque seas mi hijo. Digo, tocas el piano, eres un caballero, te gusta la música, compones canciones, eres atento, etc, etc. Sin mencionar que eres hermosísimo, de gran porte, pero con una cierta ternura que deja cautivada a cualquier chica.

-Mamá, ya me sonrojé – y era cierto, estaba hecho tomatito Edward.

-Y así te ves aún más adorable – me pellizcó la mejilla – pero no cambiemos la conversación. Ahora dime ¿cómo te mira Bella?

-Con los ojos

-¡Edward! – me pegó en el brazo cariñosamente – hablo en serio.

-Bueno, me mira normal…

-Mmm… me parece que eres poco observador…

-Bueno, haciendo memoria, recuerdo que la primera vez que me vio tartamudeó un poco…

-¡Perfecto! ¡Tu hermosura le impedía pensar!

-¡Mamá!

-Ay, ya. Mira, te voy a contar algo. Cuando conocí a tu padre, me quedé prendada de él – suspiró al recordar cosas de su pasado amoroso – pero para llamar su atención, decidí sacarle celos, y para eso me ayudó mi mejor amigo. La cosa es que al final, nos hicimos pareja y ya ves, tenemos una linda familia.

¿Podría ser eso? ¿Bella intentaría sacarme celos?

-No lo sé… Pero Isabella Swan es tan diferente…

Esme se tensó.

-¿Swan? ¿Bella es hija de Charlie Swan?

- Por lo que me dijeron…sí, ¿por qué? – pregunté extrañado

-Bueno, no sé si te lo deba decir… - dijo algo nerviosa

-Dime lo que tengas que decir, mamá

-Eh… ok. El mejor amigo que me ayudó a sacarle celos a Carlisle fue Charlie.

¿Quéeee?

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Pero es que Charlie también le quería sacar celos a una chica que le gustaba, Reneé. Y luego se casaron y tu papá y él se amistaron. Así que estamos en paz, pero no había sabido de él desde que Carlisle y yo nos mudamos después de casarnos.

-Ah – fue todo lo que atiné a decir. Enterarte que tu mamá salió con tu perspectiva de suegro no es algo que te pase todos los días, y tampoco es agradable. Mejor cambio de tema - ¿Ya viste a Emmett?

-Sí – sus ojos entristecieron – él está en las mismas que tú, ¿no? Mis bebés… - suspiró y me acarició la cabeza – ya se durmió, su hora de dormir se pasó bastante ¡son las 12 de la noche!

-Bueno, creo que yo también trataré de dormir…

-Eso espero Edward. Descansa – me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Tú también. Y gracias por la conversación.

-De nada. Te quiero bebé.

-Yo también

Se fue y cerró la puerta. Recogí rápidamente todo lo que había botado y me puse el pijama. Por supuesto, me dormí pensando en Bella.

El sol me despertó en la mañana. Jueves. ¿Por qué la semana está demorando tanto en acabarse?

Fui al baño y me vi en el espejo. Debo aceptar que sí, me veo algo apuesto. ¿Será eso suficiente para conquistar a Bella? Eso espero.

Me bañé y vestí un poco desganado. No quería ir al colegio y ver a la nueva _parejita feliz_.

-Buenos días – dije a mi familia en la cocina.

-Veo que decidió salir señor – dijo Alice algo molesta – te estuve tocando la puerta mucho rato.

-Lo siento enana, pero no estaba con ánimos de ver duendes saltarines.

-Ay qué chistoso – dijo sarcásticamente dándome una mirada de _esperate-tantito-que-luego-te-pego._

-¿Y Emmett? – pregunté al no verlo peleando porque mamá le sirviera más _pancakes_.

-Seguro sigue roncando.

-Oye chiki-brujilda, chiki-Emmett se levantó temprano, aunque tiene chiki-sueño y está chiki-depre.

-Igual que yo… - susurré mirando al piso.

-¿Pasa algo hijo? – preguntó Carlisle entrando a la cocina.

-Problemas de faldas

-¡Mamá!

-Lo siento –se disculpó Esme.

Todo el desayuno estuve con la mirada puesta en la gran ventana con vista al jardín.

-Eh, Edward, ya es hora de irnos – Alice interrumpió mi estado de _no presencia_.

-Sí – dije bajito y me fui a la cochera a sacar el Volvo.

Vaya que no tenía ganas de hacer nada. ¿Por qué todo me sale mal? Tal vez si probaba con meter la cabeza al inodoro como una vez me aconsejaron…

_En serio estás en estado Emmitítico. Traducción:, Estúpido. _

Mis hermanos no hablaron. Sí, aunque no lo crean, Emmett no dijo ni "chiki".

Llegamos a la escuela sin algo digno de mencionar.

-Hola Edward.

Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con Jasper que me veía con una expresión como de compasión. – Hola…

-Te tengo que dar las gracias. – le di una mirada interrogativa – por preocuparte por mi hermana. Ayer la encontré muy feliz comiendo nuggets de KFC… claro, le hubiera quitado su comida si no hubiera estado con un pequeño _problema _ que no me permitía alejarme mucho del baño…

-No tienes que decir nada, la aprecio mucho… - _más de lo que debería_

-Edward, con respecto a eso… me gustaría hablar contigo…

_Riiiiiiiiin_. El timbre interrumpió al rubio.

-Bueno, ni modo, para más tarde será. Hasta luego - sacudió su mano y se fue.

¿Acaso se habrá dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de Bella? ¿Qué hago si me dice que "la hermana de un amigo es sagrada"?

Como hoy era jueves teníamos P.E. a la cuarta hora. _Excelente. (¿se nota el sarcasmo?) _Esa clase la comparto con Bella. No es que no me gustara pasar tiempo con ella, todo lo contrario, pero sentía como vergüenza de estar en frente de ella sabiendo que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

Entré al gimnasio con el corazón latiéndome tan fuerte como los ronquidos de Emmett.

La busqué, mas no la hallé en ningún lado. Tal vez decidió pasarse P.E. porque aún estaba algo enferma, o quizás incluso no fue a clases.

Fui a los vestidores algo decepcionado. Cuando salí con el uniforme puesto, me encontré con Jasper. Me acerqué a hablarle, pero en ese momento el señor Mideyros nos llamó. Agradecí eso porque aún no me sentía preparado para hablar con Jasper sobre lo de Bella. Por lo menos por esta hora no. Le hice una seña y salimos juntos sin decir palabra.

-Bien alumnos – dijo el subdirector - vengo a comunicarles que el profesor Guevara ha decidido retirarse y pedir su jubilación, pero como no se la dimos está en no sé dónde haciendo un casting para un programa de televisión de no sé qué… pero bueno – se aclaró la garganta – esta clase la harán con Mr. Fluffy _**(N/A: esponjoso en inglés)**_ – se escucharon risitas

-¿Será tan esponjosito como su trasero? – se burló un chico carcajeándose y varios lo imitaron.

-Alumno – se escuchó una fuerte y grave voz – Soy Mr. Fluffy – todos volteamos la vista para ver a un señor que parecía jugador de lucha libre, con mirada asesina y todo – Como bienvenida… ¡Cincuenta planchas! ¡A todos! ¡Empezar!

Todos lo miramos con sorpresa. ¿Nos trataría como en el ejército?

-¡¿Qué me miran?! ¡¿Quieren una foto mía calato (desnudo)?! ¡He dicho empezar! – dicho esto todos nos tiramos al piso a hacer las planchas. Ese señor tenía como una cara de pitbull que te hacía querer obedecerle si querías salir caminando por tus propios medios.

Luego de una agotadora rutina de ejercicios, cuando Mr. Fluffy tocó el silbato indicando que habíamos terminado por hoy, todos caímos rendidos al piso. Pero "Mr. Pitbull face" nos levantó a todos diciendo que éramos unos mariquitas y que si soplaba saldríamos volando.

Así que no me quedó otra que ir a cambiarme. Exactamente cuando salí, sonó el timbre del almuerzo. Decidí hacer tiempo sentándome en las tribunas del gimnasio para evitar encontrarme con Jasper. Odiaba los incómodos tiempos cuando vas a hablar algo serio con alguien pero tienes que esperar y permanecer callado por un momento antes en presencia de ese alguien.

Estaba yendo por el pasillo donde habían unas grandes y bonitas ventanas como de estilo antiguo cuando vi por medio de éstas a mi hermana besándose con un tipo debajo de un árbol en el jardín. Seguí avanzando a… _*sonido de rebobinar* _¡¿mi hermana besándose con un tipo?! Retrocedí rápidamente a seguir viendo la escena. ¡Un momento! ¿Ese tipo no es Jasper?¡Mi hermanita! ¡Rubio rompe-cunas! No es que tuviera algo en contra de Jasper… ¡Pero es la bebita con la que crecí!

Salí al jardín para preguntarles qué hacían, aunque fuera totalmente obvio. Mejor dicho iba a preguntarles por qué lo hacían.

_Edward, no interrumpas su romántico momento feliz, ella tiene derecho a estar con quien quiera. Si Alice es feliz, tú lo eres. No actúes como el hermano mayor celoso ahora. Tienes que aceptar que hacen bonita pareja…_

¡Pero si es mi hermanita!

Me debatí internamente por un momento sobre si debía avanzar o irme a la cafetería con Emmett.Al final, ganó mi lado más razonable y decidí ir con mi hermano.

Cuando entré compré rápidamente una hamburguesa y busqué a Emmett. Fue fácil divisarlo gracias a su _ayuda _(agitaba los brazos por sobre su cabeza haciéndome saber que estaba ahí). Avancé hacia él y me sorprendí cuando vi en su cara una sonrisota.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿No que estabas deprimido?

-A-a – negó con la cabeza – ¡¡¡chiki-Emmie está muuuy chiki-feliz!!! – dijo rebotando en la silla como Alice. Tanto tiempo con la enana ya lo afectó. Hablando de ella… Jasper… _Sólo no pienses en ellos, aunque sea por este momento. Date tiempo de asimilarlo._

Decidí hacerle caso a mi mente y me concentré en la alpaca que la gente decía era mi hermano. Recordaba cómo había estado ayer, tan triste y ahora parecía un sol de tanto irradiar felicidad y vida.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Ah, chiki-bueno… - miró hacia abajo algo avergonzado – me enteré quién era quien abrazaba chiki-ayer a chiki-Rose…

-¿Quién?

-Su chiki-primo chiki-Robert, recién chiki-llegadito de Londres. Todo fue una chiki-confusión como chiki-Confucio, ese chiki-chino que la inventó.

-Emmett ¿Cómo lograste pasar tu examen de historia universal? – pregunté incrédulo – ¿Ves? Mamá te dijo de pequeño que no te tiraras de la cama diciendo que eras "chiki-alpaca voladora" y que no metieras la cabeza en el inodoro. Me temo que ahora el daño de tu cerebro es irreversible.

Me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Muy chiki-graciosito ¿no? Lo chiki-bueno es que chiki-Rose y chiki-yo… adivina qué…

-¿Qué?

-¡Estamos chiki-saliendo! – su sonrisa era híper grande. No podía creer cómo alguien tan cabeza hueca como Emmett podría estar saliendo con una chica. ¡Encima mayor que él! En ese momento, al ver su felicidad, me sentí bien. Comprendí también que si Alice estaba con Jasper, era porque la hace feliz.

Claro, el único patético en el amor aquí soy yo ¿no?

-Ese es mi hermano – le di un abrazo. Me respondió apachurrándome. Ahora sé cómo se sienten los dentífricos…

-¡¡¡Chiki-abrazo de chiki-alpaca-oso!!!

-E-e-em-m-et-t no p-pue-d-do resp-p-irar-r

-Lo chiki-siento, chiki-ardillita anaranjada. Por chiki-cierto… ¿dónde está chiki-brujilda? ¿Y chiki-solecito?

_Oh, oh_

-Están "ocupados" por ahí… - le di una mirada significativa

-Aaaah, chiki-ok… - sonrió pícaramente - Estuve en las chiki-mismas con mi chiki-Barbie California… Está más chiki-buena… y la quiero chiki-tanto…

-Te felicito, te felicito – dije y chocamos los puños. Le di una mordida a mi hamburguesa – por cierto ¿Dónde está tu amada? – dije algo teatralmente.

-En el chiki-baño. ¿Y cómo estás con chiki-conejita?

La pequeña sonrisa que tenía se desvaneció.

´-No vino a clases, y si recuerdas, tiene novio – _que por cierto no soy yo_

-Lo chiki-siento – se veía realmente apenado – es que estando tan chiki-feliz, lo olvidé…

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa que ella no me corresponda.

-Chiki-no, eso no. Haremos que le chiki-gustes, que te chiki-ame hasta el chiki-punto de tener chiki-ropa interior con tu chiki-foto – dijo muy convencido con los ojos brillosos

-¿Qué chiki-foto, alpaquita de azúcar? - escuchamos la voz de Rosalie, la prima de Bella, quien se acercó a darle un beso en los labios a mi hermanito.

-La que chiki-Bells va a tener en su chiki-ropa interior, que va a ser de chiki-Edward

Ella me dirigió una mirada amigable.

-Hola, soy Rosalie. Sé que eres Edward el hermano de Emm… ¿Te gusta mi prima, cierto?

Me quedé en shock. Ésta chica sí que es directa. Pero…¿qué le diría? No me gustaba mentir, ni mucho menos iba a negar mi amor por Bella. Pero si se lo digo, tal vez se lo cuente a su prima, y no sabría qué hacer si Bella me pide que me aleje de ella porque no correspondía mis sentimientos.

Un dolor cruzó mi pecho ante esa idea.

-Eh, yo… - miré abajo mientras me ruborizaba.

-No digas nada, ese rubor habla por sí mismo – sonrió.

-Chiki-Eddie se muere por chiki-Bella, chiki-Eddie se muere por chiki-Bella – comenzó a canturrear Emmett. Rosalie y yo le dimos una mirada envenenada.

-Emmett, no jodas, y perdón Rosalie que hable así delante de una dama, pero ya sabes… - la rubia asintió. Miré nuevamente a mi hermano - Igual sabes que la amo… Pero ella tiene novio…

-Eso no impide que le gustes… tal vez lo hace para sacarte celos o él es su peor-es-nada. No he hablado mucho con ella.

Lo mismo me había dicho mi madre. Parece que esa es una de esas reglas femeninas de las cuales no entiendo ni J.

-No lo sé…

-Dime una cosa… con confianza… ¿te gusta mucho?

-La amo

-Eso creí. Entonces vamos a mostrarle lo mejor de Edward y lo peor de Alec.

-¿Cómo sabes quién es su novio?

-Me lo dijo – se encogió de hombros

-¿ves? Está muy emocionada con él…

-pero también me dijo que le habías llevado comida y que eras bonito…

¿Bella había hablado de mí? ¿Dijo que era bonito?

-¿En serio?

-Yo no miento… Entonces, ¿vas a dejar que te la quiten sin haber peleado?

-¡No! – dije con firmeza. Rosalie tenía razón, no me dejaría vencer. Una repentina seguridad me fue llenando a la vez que me imaginaba una vida al lado de Bella, porque si me hacía novio de ella, jamás la dejaría ir.

-Pues bien, hoy mismo te vas a su casa y le pides que sea tu novia, ella acepta, le muestras tu baby-maker y llenan el mundo de Edwardcitos y Bellitas y tienen su "happy ending" _**(N/A: final feliz)**_ – claro, cuando uno lo dice así, qué fácil suena. Pero a la hora de aplicarlo te das cuenta que la cosa es difícil.

-¡¿Hoy?!

-Sí, vas con la excusa de que vas a ver cómo sigue de salud

-No vino hoy porque está enferma ¿no?

-Sí… ya está mejor, pero el médico le recomendó reposo.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿qué me recomiendas que le lleve? No voy a ir con las manos vacías…

-Mmm… a ella le gusta la pasta Nussa dúo _**(N/A: la pasta Nussa es una crema dulce al cacao y si es dúo viene con crema de avellanas. Soy adicta a **_

-Gracias, no había probado eso antes… le llevo galletas para que lo unte?

-Puede ser…

-Ok.

Un momento… ¿me parece o Emmett no ha dicho ni mu por más de 5 minutos?

Dirigí la mirada a mi hermano. Miraba con adoración el cabello de Rosalie mientras lo cogía y lo olía, a la vez suspiraba profundamente. Rosalie advirtió lo que estaba haciendo y le acarició la cabeza. Luego se dieron un besito en los labios, hasta que ese "besito" comenzó a profundizarse…

-¡Ya dejen de comerse! ¡Mir virginales ojos no pueden ver esto! – les dije medio en broma.

Me miraron ceñudos.

-¿Ves chiki-Rose? Te dije que era como el chiki-estreñimiento… recontra chiki-pesado…

-Sí… ya lo quiero ver con Bella…

Les miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Hola a todos – dijo Alice que había llegado…¡de la mano con Jasper!

-Tenemos algo que contarles – dijo el rubio y levantó sus manos entrelazadas – ¡somos novios!

-¡¿chiki-qué?! ¡La chiki-bruja con novio! Pff – bufó con el ceño fruncido. Bueno, por lo menos alguien me entendía.

-Emmett – le dijo Rosalie con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-chiki-yo… está bien – suspiró rindiéndose – qué bueno que estén juntos – dijo con una sonrisa.

¡Noooo! Ahora estoy solo.

-Gracias alpaca – dijo mi hermanita.

-La cuidaré y no le haré daño, en serio – prometió el rubio

-¿Tú no nos felicitas Edward? – Alice me miró con algo de pena en sus ojos verdes, aunque trataba de ocultarlo. Suspiré.

-Tienen mi apoyo – le sonreí sinceramente. Choqué puños con Jasper – pero a la primera que se sienta triste limpiarás con tu cabeza el baño… después que lo haya usado Emmett – ambos arrugamos la nariz.

-Gracias Ed – la enana me abrazó. En ese momento todos los recuerdos de nuestras vidas me llegaron a la mente: cuando ella tenía 3 años y me prestaba su chupón cuando yo lloraba, aunque tuviera 5 años, cuando le enseñé a ir en bicicleta a los 7, cuando nos encubríamos en nuestras travesuras…

-Te quiero, Alice – le susurré en el oído.

-Yo también, hermanito

Después de unos minutos nos separamos y nos sentamos.

-Este… Edward, creo que quedó una conversación pendiente… - Jasper rompió el silencio.

-Sí – creo que ahora sí estaba preparado – vamos al jardín ¿te parece?

-Ok

Caminamos rápidamente porque el receso pronto acabaría.

-Bueno, ¿qué pasa?

-Edward, sé lo que te pasa con Bella, y veo que es en serio. Tú eres muy caballero y todo, pero… - se puso sumamente serio

Me preparé para lo peor. Ahora estaba seguro que me iba a decir que me alejara de Bella.

-Jazz…

-Edward quiero… ¡quiero ayudarte con Bella! – sonrió abiertamente - Tengo un mal presentimiento con ese Alec…

-¿En verdad? ¿no me pedirás que me aleje de ella?

-Claro, me pareces el mejor que puede estar con mi hermana. No te preocupes, no tengo esos celos de hermanos. Ya la he visto varias veces besándose con tipos y me di cuenta que soy inmune.

¡¿Besándose con tipos?! En ese momento oí en mi cabeza como si algo estuviera siendo quemado. Sí, tenía muchísimos celos ¿Y?

-Gracias por contármelo, Jasper – le dije irónicamente

-Oops, lo siento. Pero no han sido muchos, creo que cinco o… Mejor cambio de tema – dijo al ver cómo me ponía morado - Quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

-Gracias.

Al parecer iba a decir algo, pero sonó el timbre.

-Bueno, me largo a estudiar. Adiós –me dio un apretón de manos y se alejó.

Parecía un león enjaulado en mi habitación. Tenía que bañarme rápidamente para ir a casa de Bella, pero Emmett me ganó el baño. ¡Llevaba media hora dentro!

-Emmett, apresúrate –tocaba la puerta repetidas veces.

-Ay, qué fastidioso – al fin salió, pero con su paciencia. Lo empujé y me desvestí como un rayo. Me bañé en 5 minutos y me vestí en 4. Todo un récord.

Miré mi imagen en el espejo. Estaba ruborizado por la carrera, mi cabello estaba mojado, pero igual no tenía ganas de peinarme, así que me lo revolví con las manos. Un poco de perfume… ¡Listo!

Emprendí carrera al auto. Cuando bajaba las escaleras, escuché a Esme.

-Hijo ¿a dónde vas tan apurado?

-Bella – mamá sonrió y salí disparado.

Fui al supermercado por unas galletas de soda, una pasta Nussa y dos refresco de granadilla con piña. Pagué rápidamente todo y me dirigí a la casa de Bella.

_Sólo espero que no esté con Alec…_

Toqué la puerta de su hogar con el corazón queriendo escapar de mi pecho.

_Ella _abrió la puerta. Estaba con unos shorts jeans y un polo de manga corta ceñido al cuerpo. Se veía hermosa.

-Hola – le sonreí y, bendito sea Dios, me correspondió – vine a traerte esto. – levanté las bolsa de la comida - ¿Me prestaría su agradable compañía, señorita? – dije con un tono amable sobreactuando un poco.

-Por supuesto caballero. Pase.

Nos reímos por cómo estábamos hablando.

-Gracias Edward. No tendrías que haberte molestado.

-No es ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario – la miré intensamente y me perdí en esos hermosos ojos chocolate.

-B-bueno siéntate – ambos nos sonrojamos un poco.

Su casa era bastante grande, muy ordenada, bonita y elegante. Nos sentamos en un gran sillón. Comencé a sacar la comida de la bolsa.

-¡Has traído pasta Nussa! ¡La adoro! – sonreí ante su entusiasmo. De pronto, me abrazó – Gracias, por todo lo que haces por mí.

Mi corazón estaba a mil. Podía sentir el aroma que emanaba de ella. Fresias.

Demasiado pronto, se separó.

Comimos viendo Vampire Diaries y conversando y haciendo bromas.

-Parece que tengo una obsesión con los vampiros. – había dicho ella.

Terminamos las galletas, pero había sobrado pasta. Me pareció correcto dejarla.

-Todo ha estado delicioso. Muchas gracias.

-No es nada. Y creo que desde ahora esa pasta es mi favorita. Estaba riquísima.

Me despedí de un beso en la mejilla. Ese acto me hizo sentir un golpe en el estómago. Un agradable golpe en el estómago.

Pero luego nuestros rostros quedaron demasiado cerca. Casi podía sentir su respiración…

-_Atchís – _volteó la cara para estornudar.

-Salud

-Gracias

No puede ser, ¡había estado a punto de besarla!

-Bueno, es hora de irme a casa – _aunque no quisiera –_ Esme se va a preocupar. Por cierto ¿dónde están tus padres?

-Reneé está arriba, haciendo su "arte" – su mamá era pintora – y Charlie salió a hacer "importantes negocios", ya sabes

-lo comprendo

-Eh, entonces adiós

-Sí. Que te mejores.

Me dirigí al Volvo con dirección a mi casa. Todo había sido tan perfecto junto a ella…

Cuando llegué Esme, Carlisle y Emmett, al ver mi sonrisa, sólo se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

Me encerré en el cuarto a seguir componiendo la canción para Bella. Ahora sí que tenía inspiración. Alec pasará a la historia como que me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen. He dicho.

**Bella POV**

Preparé mi maleta con una muda de ropa después de pedirle permiso a mis padres. Alice me había llamado y pedido que vaya a su casa a una pequeña "pijamada de bienvenida" a las 8:30pm.

De pronto sonó mi móvil.

-Hola preciosa –saludó Alec.

_Ay, no._

Ni siquiera sé bien por qué acepté ser su novia. Admito que me emocioné porque era guapo, pero algo me hacía no confiar plenamente en él. De hecho había estado feliz, mas ahora quería sacármelo de encima, pero tampoco quería quedarme sola.

De repente vino la imagen de Edward a mi cabeza. No sé por qué su hermoso rostro lo había tenido grabado desde ayer. Me pareció tan tierno su gesto de esta tarde…

_Deja de pensar en él, Bella._

-¿Bella? – la voz de mi novio interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Sí?

-Llamaba para saludarte. ¿Te parece si voy a tu casa ahorita?

-¡NO! – dije muy alto – Digo, voy a salir.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde? – dijo algo molesto.

-Con mis padres – mentí rápidamente. No me gustaba hacerlo, pero cada vez que lo hacía era una maestra. Mi futuro es ser actriz. – Voy a estar ocupada toda la noche, lo que pasa es que vamos a ver a mi tía Carmen que está un tanto enferma. Insistí a mis pás que mañana tenía clases, pero ya ves. Adiós. – colgué antes que contestara y apagué el móvil (celular) por si las moscas.

Estaba muy emocionada por ir a la casa de Alice. Se estaba convirtiendo en mi BFF. A pesar de los dos años de diferencia, me caía bastante bien, era muy fresca, muy _cool._

_¿No será que tanta emoción sea porque ahí también vive Edward?_

_No, no, no, es por Alice. Alice, Alice, Alice. _Trataba de convencerme a mí misma.

Cuando llegué a su casa, todos me recibieron muy bien.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Bella – dijo Esme, la agradable mamá de Alice – es un gusto. Qué bonita que eres.

-Igualmente

Así, saludé a su papá Carlisle, a Emmett y a Carlisle.

_¿Dónde estará Edward? ¿Habrá salido? ¿Con quién?_

Llegamos al bonito cuarto de Alice. Tenía una gran alfombra mullida fucsia y los decorados de la habitación eran en tonos violetas y negros.

-Edward está en su cuarto. Llegó muy feliz… - me dijo de improviso Alice.

-¿Eh?

-Sé que te preguntas dónde está… Puedes guardar tu ropa acá. ¡Y luego escuchar y ver videos de Justin Bieber!

-¡¡¡Siiii!!!

Saqué lo que llevaba en la maleta.

-Allie, ¿dónde me puedo cambiar?

-Ah – sonrió traviesamente, no imaginé la razón – ven, te mostraré el baño que usarás

Me guió al tercer piso.

-Aquí. Cuando acabes vas al cuarto. Suerte.

¿Suerte? ¿Necesitaba suerte para ponerme el pijama?

Abrí la puerta confusa y… oh,oh. Me quedé estática ante lo que vi.

EDWARD estaba en frente del lavabo, en sólo un bóxer. Entonces se sacó esa única prenda que le cubría dejando al descubierto ante mis ojos una imagen que jamás olvidaría.

_**Wow, ¡quiero ser Bella! ¡no es justo! **___

_**Uff, fue un cap larguito, el más largo del fic, pero tenía que volver con más material para que no me odien tanto **____**.**_

_**Quisiera agradecer a todas las lindas personas que siguen esta chiki-historia, las que ponen favorites y alerts, y a las que dejan reviews. He sacado la cuenta que si todos dejaran reviews en cada cap, tendría más de 350… En los reviews pueden decir, si les gustó: Me gustó, adiós; y si no: lo odié, mejor tírate por la ventana. Simple **____** ¡digan su "aquí estoy"! **___

_***Cuéntame: ¿Qué te pareció el 2do tráiler de Eclipse? ¡Me encantó el anillo! (aunque me lo imaginaba de otro color) **___

_**Quisiera recomendar las siguientes historias **____**:**_

_**-De un te quiero a un te amo (es Mi madre adoptiva, cambió de nombre) de mi chiki-super amiga Elizabeth Masen. Summary*: Bella, una vampiresa, cuida como su hijo a un recién nacido que encontró en el bosque. Pero más adelante algo pasará entre ellos… (Pásense, está supper!!! Suspiros infinitos!)**_

_**-The Invisible de Vampire Helena. Summary*: Bella es invisible, ve a todos pero nadie se da cuenta de su presencia. Adivinen quién sí puede verla u oírla. (Esta historia me tiene atrapada, buenísima)**_

_**-Robando chiki-corazones de Sharon S LN 2010 (mi amiga que se sienta a mi lado en el colegio). Summary*: Los Cullen, un grupo musical conformado por Edward, Alice y Emmett, van a la escuela. Ahí es donde Edward conoce a Bella, una invidente. (bonito fic!!! Por cierto, la autora se equivocó de nombre y puso que Bella se llamaba Sofía. Fue su oops!)**_

_***Los summarys que puse no son los originales.**_

_**Seguiré recomendando fics. Si desean que recomiende alguno, me mandan en un review el nombre y un pequeño summary y listo **____**. (recomiéndenme fics, please!)**_

_**Con respecto a The Happinest Contest Story: No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con Liz esta semana, pero puedo decirles algunas cosas. Los requisitos son:**_

_**que sean one-shoots (máximo two-shoots). **__**Habrá una categoría de long fics.**_

_**Puede tener un dramón, pero tiene que tener final feliz.**_

_***Hay más, los diré después**_

_**Los premios serán reviews, portadas del fic y tráiler de ellos. Lo especificaremos después. Atentas! **____** (más información, enviar un PM a Elizabeth Dublin o a mí) **_

_**Follow me on twitter!!! **___

_**Ya me extendí demasiado, so…**_

_**Ciaooo…**_


	9. Capítulo 8: Esto sólo me pasa a mí

_**Hola gente que chiki-fanfiquea por aquí. Quería pedir disculpas por haber demorado tanto, pero tengo razones. Primero, me vino un dolor de estómago inexplicable porque al parecer sólo me dolía. Luego me dio gastritis, y mi pancita me ardía, buuuu u.u Luego tuve que repasar para los exámenes bimestrales. Como escribo mayormente los fines de semana, no pude hacerlo porque era el Día de la Madre y no iba a ponerme a escribir y dejar botada a mi mamá ¿no? Luego tuve más exámenes y después me vino la depresión. ¿Por qué? Porque recién se ha estrenado Remember me en mi país y no pude ir a verla, estuve llorando, pataleando y moqueando, pero nada. Espero poder ir a verla luego ^.^De verdad que he estado y sigo mal de ánimo, pero hice el esfuerzo de escribir algo. Siempre que lloro por algo se me vienen pensamientos muy tristes u.u, y no quería que el fic fuera así. **_

_**Bueno, ya dejo de joder, pero antes les agradezco sus hermosos reviews… hasta tiene propuesta de matrimonio el fic… aposkaopksaskaopkp**_

**Capítulo 8: Esto sólo me pasa a mí**

**Edward POV**

Cuando terminé la canción que estaba componiendo, dejé la guitarra en un lado de mi cuarto. Abrí el cajón de la ropa y cogí unos bóxers y mi pijama, que eran una camiseta manga 0 y unos shorts azules muy "a la moda", cortesía de Alice. La verdad es que antes dormía con sólo unos bóxers (porque me da mucho calor en las noches) hasta que mis _adorados hermanitos_ decidieron jugarme una _bromita_ – cuando estaba durmiendo comenzaron a mover la cama gritando "_¡Terremoto, terremoto, saquen al perro, sálvese quien pueda!" _y claro, yo como idiota me levanté corriendo y toda mi familia me vio en "paños menores" mientras que Emmett y Alice se reían. - _¿Ves? Qué hubiera pasado si de verdad hubiera sido terremoto… hubieras salido así y a la señora Cope le hubiera dado un paro cardíaco...jamás te hubiera visto con los mismos ojos…debes pensar en las personas mayores… - _había dicho Alice entre risitas pensando en nuestra anciana vecina.

Saqué una toalla y me dirigí al baño. Sonará algo raro que me vuelva a bañar después de 2 horas, pero es que desde chiquito me gustaba bañarme en las noches después de días especiales, porque me relajaba y me daba tiempo para pensar y estar solo.

Entré al baño y me vi en el espejo. Estaba algo sonrojado. _Es por Bella, es por Bella, _canturreaba una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Me desvestí para entrar en la ducha, pero levanté la vista ya que me sentía observado y…

¡OH POR DIOS!

_BELLA_ estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta abierta del baño, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con las cejas alzadas y la boca ligeramente abierta.

Pero… ¡¿QUÉ HACE _BELLA _AQUÍ?

Un momento… estamos en el baño, yo me iba a duchar, por lo tanto estaba…Miré hacia abajo sólo para constatar lo que tanto temía…

¡DESNUDO!

Volví a levantar la mirada y ahí seguía ella en la misma posición.

_¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¡ BELLA me está viendo como llegué al mundo!_

-L-lo s-s-ient-to …yo… no q-quería...digo… - tartamudeó Bella totalmente nerviosa, pero no se movió de su lugar.

En un acto de pudor me cubrí el "baby-maker" con las manos. En respuesta, Bella se sonrojó furiosamente y estoy seguro que mi cara había alcanzado su tono más rojo.

Un segundo… analicemos la situación… estábamos actuando en cámara lenta… ¡y yo estaba parado frente a la chica de mis sueños completamente desnudo tocándome el baby-maker!

Me tapé _eso_ con lo primero que encontré a la mano: un frasco de shampoo.

-Y-y-o mejor me voy – dijo rápida y atropelladamente y salió del baño.

_Isabella Swan _acababa de verme desnudo.

¡DIOS MÍO!

¡NECESITO EXPLICACIONES!

¡¿POR QUÉ BELLA ESTABA AQUÍ, A ESTA HORA Y EN ESTE BAÑO QUE TODA MI FAMILIA SABE QUE ES SÓLO MÍO?

_Es definitivo, JAMÁS saldré de este baño._

No, tampoco me escondería de todo… pero me acaban de ver _todito._

¡RAYOS!

Después de 10 minutos de haberme quedado inmóvil, cogí mi ropa y me la puse. Bajé las escaleras corriendo hacia el segundo piso para encontrarme a Emmett al teléfono con una cara de estúpido…enamorado.

-¡Emmett! – le grité

-Sí, chiki-Eddie, así me llamo, pero chiki-ahora estoy hablando con chiki-Rose – dijo apartando el teléfono – lo siento chiki-amor.

Cogí el aparato – Lo siento Rosalie, luego mi hermano te llama. Adiós. – colgué

-¡Chiki-oye! – protestó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué hacía Bella arriba? ¿Qué hacía en la casa? Primero de todo: ¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

-Aaah. Lo que pasa es que chiki-ardillita anaranjada estaba encerrado en su chiki-cuarto y por eso no vio a chiki-conejita.

-¿Por qué vino?

-Chiki-brujilda la invitó a la ¡_Súper chiki-pijamada_! – dijo con emoción – pero la chiki-enana botó a chiki-Emmie porque no le gustó mi chiki-pijama de Bob Esponja ni mis chiki-pantuflas de chiki-alpaquitas… y eso que estaban super chiki-chics y a la chiki-moda… – añadió con gesto contrariado.

Así que Alice fue la de la idea y no me dijo nada.

Volé hasta su habitación y abrí la puerta.

-¡Alice Cullen Masen! – entré gritando.

Alzó la vista y me miró con un gesto de culpabilidad en el rostro.

-Edward, hermanito…

-Nada que 'hermanito' ¡tenemos que hablar! Estoy seguro que tú…

-SShhh – me cortó – Bella está cambiándose en el baño, mejor vamos a hablar en Salito – así le decíamos a la salita para nosotros - ¿ok?

-Vamos. _Ahora._

-Bella, ya vengo - dijo a la puerta de su baño.

-Ok – escuché la voz de Bella. Inmediatamente me sonrojé al recordar lo ocurrido.

Salimos y nos dirigimos a Salito en silencio. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos a Emmett aún en el sofá mirando Hannah Montana.

-_I'm super _chiki-_cool, super _chiki-_hot, living like a _chiki-_rockstar_ – _**(N/A: Es la letra de 'Supergirl' de Hannah Montana, pero con los 'chikis' de Emmett =S)**_

-Emmett, calladito te ves más bonito.

-¿En chiki-serio? ¿Más chiki-guapo de lo que soy? – No hay forma, mi hermano es un total caso perdido.

-Eh… Edward… sé lo que pasó con Bella… y perdón, en serio no previne que _eso _pasara…

-¡Alice! ¡¿Sabes que quiero matarte?

-¿Qué pasó con chiki-conejita?

-Es que… Bella entró en el baño cuando Ed estaba desnudo… y lo vio – respondió esa enana que dice ser mi hermana.

El rostro de Emmett mostró sorpresa y luego se fue formando una mueca hasta que terminó partido de risa.

-Jajaja, ¡te vio el chiki-baby maker!

-¡Emmett!

-Pero no entiendo chiki-algo – se calmó un poco - ¿no querías chiki-mostrárselo?

-Pero no de esa manera – me defendí sonrojándome fuertemente.

-¿Entonces cómo? – intervino Alice con una sonrisa pícara

-Tú te callas porque tú tienes la culpa – la señalé con el dedo.

-Bueno… perdón por favor – puso la carita de cordero degollado.

-Es que tú no entiendes… no sé si tendré las agallas de hablarle de nuevo…-miré al piso

-Edward – Alice se sentó a mi lado y pasó su bracito por mis hombros – sé que lo superarán.

-No estoy tan seguro…

-Yo sí. No puedes quedarte atrás con Bella… ¡mira que hasta Emmett tiene novia!

-Hey! Con chiki-Rose no se metan

-La cosa es que ustedes son de esas personas que dices 'terminarán juntos'. Además – se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme – creo que a Bella le gustó lo que vio – sonrió

-¿Sí? – _oh, oh esperanzas de nuevo_

-Creo que sí. Cuando llegó a la habitación estaba en shock y una cara rojaza, luego me contó lo que pasó y dijo que eras el primer hombre que veía desnudo.

¡Sí! ¡El primero! ¡El primero! A decir verdad, también las únicas mujeres que me han visto desnudo fueron mi mamá y las doctoras que me cambiaron cuando nací. ^-^' Y mis ojitos aún no han visto un cuerpo femenino sin ropa…

De repente comenzó a sonar el móvil de Alice con una musiquita: _ Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally, when you're with me baby __**(N/A:Naturally de Selena Gomez)**_.

-¿Aló? Hola Jazz… ella está bien, después te explico… no… ¡¿Qué? ¡Ese maldito desgraciado!... Ok, ok – suspiró – está bien, prometo no decir nada…yo también te quiero… a ti también… adiós – colgó

-¿Qué pasó?

-Prometí no decir nada y no me preguntes que ya estoy molesta y sabes cómo me pongo cuando estoy así, ya te darás cuenta en su debido tiempo y mejor me voy. Hasta mañana –soltó rapidísimo y se fue con sus andares gráciles rápidamente.

Volteé y vi a Emmett desparramado en el sofá durmiendo con la bocaza abierta.

Moví la cabeza y mi lado malvado salió a flote. Cogí a mi hermano por el brazo y prácticamente lo arrastré a su habitación, que quedaba al lado de Salito.

Dejé a Emmett en su cama y entonces pude ver su habitación en todo su "esplendor". Habían bóxers en el piso, junto con calcetines sucios y ropa asquerosa. Apuesto que Esme no se ha pasado por aquí por lo menos una semana y que cuando lo haga hará plop (se caerá para atrás).

Cogí un marcador negro y comencé a hacer "mi arte" en su cara. Lo pinté como un gato e hice corazoncitos en las mejillas. Fui caminando en puntillas hasta Salito y cogí una revista de Alice donde había una foto grande de Justin Bieber, la corté y volví al cuarto de mi hermano.

Pegué con cinta adhesiva power la foto en el pecho de Emmett. Luego a la altura del estómago le puse una cartulina que decía "Amo a Justin Bieber, miau". Saqué la cámara y le saqué una foto. Listo.

_Trabajo listo… ¡A dormir!_

Al pasar al lado de la habitación de Alice me fue imposible evitar pensar en Bella y lo que había pasado. Mi cara se sonrojó al recordar la escena.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto ya no tenía ganas de bañarme, ya que apenas entraba al baño, me venía a la cabeza el vergonzoso hecho.

Con cansancio me acosté. ¡Dios mío qué vergüenza he pasado hoy! Y yo que ya decía que era el día perfecto. Además, el hecho de que Bella se encontrara bajo el mismo techo que yo, en el piso de abajo, pues no ayudaba.

Me movía, rodaba y volvía a mover y no lograba dormirme. Suspiré de frustración y me levanté para tomar un vaso de leche caliente. Según mi madre eso funcionaba siempre.

Bajé y cuando estaba en el segundo piso, vi que había alguien ahí.

Bella.

¿Hoy es el día de abajo-chiki-ardillita-anaranjada?

Me quedé estático sin saber qué hacer. ¿Es que siempre se aparece así, de la nada?

Estaba volteada, por lo tanto aún no me había visto. _Uff, hermano, nos salvamos de momento._

La verdad no sabría qué decirle. Aún no estaba preparado.

Al parecer, ella estaba mirando una foto que había en Salito. Era de mí de dos años.

-Qué adorable – susurró, pero alcancé a oírla. Luego soltó un gran suspiro. Pensar que esas dos palabras hicieron que mi corazón se hinchara de una manera…

Soltó la foto y entró al cuarto de Alice, sin percatarse de mi presencia. Vi que llevaba puesto un pantalón azul de pijama.

_Qué querías ¿verla desnuda también? _Tampoco soy un pervertido, sólo alguien enamorado, y por lo tanto la respeto.

Gracias a ver a Bella, pude dormirme casi al instante que mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

-¡CHIKI-AUXILIO! ¡AAAAA! –un grito me despertó.

-¿Qué pasa? –dije con voz pastosa restregándome los ojos.

-¡VINIERON LOS CHIKI-GATOS ALIENS! – esa voz venía del cuarto de Emmett. Sonreí malvadamente.

_Esto no me lo pierdo._

Corrí a la habitación de mi hermano y cuando llegué lo vi dando vueltas corriendo por todos lados.

-¡LOS CHIKI-GATOS ALIENS ME QUIEREN CHIKI-CONVERTIR EN UNO Y AMAN A CHIKI-JUSTIN BIEBER ! – se señaló.

-Uy, Emmett, ten cuidado, de repente vienen en forma de Justin Bieber, entran a la casa y te llevan. O quién sabe, de repente Justin es un gato alien disfrazado – su cara de horror no tenía precio.

-¡CHIKI-DIOS MÍO! ¡POR LAS CHIKI-ALPAQUITAS! ¡DEBO ESCAPAR!

_No me digan que va a hacer lo que hacía de pequeño en momentos así. Si lo hace reviento de risa._

Corrió al baño y metió la cabeza en el inodoro.

_Lo hizo._

No aguanté más y exploté.

_Por lo menos ahora no se atoró…_

Pero no se preocupen, sé qué es totalmente raro, aunque ya saben que así es Emmett.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Allie que recién acababa de entrar.

-Vinieron los "gatos aliens" a visitar a Emmett – dije haciendo comillas en el aire.

Y por supuesto, Alice también se rió al ver a la alpaca que tenía por hermano.

-Emmie, cálmate, ¿sí? O quieres que llame a Rose y te vea así…

-¡No! Estoy chiki-bien… ya se fueron ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero ahora sácate eso – señaló lo que tenía pegado. Luego se volvió hacia mí – dime que le tomaste una foto – me susurró. Asentí. – Bueno, puedes sacártelo chiki-Emmie. Un segundo… ¿Esa no es LA FOTO DE JUSTIN QUE SALE EN LA REVISTA _PARA TEENS _QUE ESTABA EN SALITO?

-Sí, ¿por?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a cortar…? - suspiró tratando de calmarse – ok, está bien, admito que la broma pagó el precio de daños ocasionados… pero NO lo vuelvas a hacer ¿ok?

-Ok – dije rodando los ojos.

-Eh… vamos a desayunar.

Sí, desayunar… pero ¡Bella también va a estar ahí!

Alice vio cómo mi cara se sonrojaba.

-Ash, de todos modos vas a tener que hablarle algún día, y va a ser muy necesario más pronto de lo que piensas…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eh… nada. Ya te enterarás. Mejor vete a poner lo increíblemente fashion que dejé sobre tu cama.

-Gracias Allie – le planté un sonoro beso en la cabeza.

-Ya, sé que soy la mejor, pero no me llenes de babas – sonrió ampliamente.

Me bañé, pero antes me aseguré de ponerle seguro a la puerta del baño. Me puse la ropa que Alice me había dejado, que por cierto estaba cómoda, pero tenía estilo.

Bajé con indecisión a la cocina. _¿Y qué se supone que le diga a Bella? _

Y claro, hoy la suerte, como siempre, había decidido tomarse un avión a Hawai y olvidarse de mí.

Bella, tan hermosa como siempre, se encontraba sentada charlando animadamente con Esme, al lado de Alice y Carlisle.

-Buenos días familia, hola Bella – dije lo último con un hilo de voz y la cara roja como un tomate.

-Hola – respondió con sus hermosas mejillas tiñéndose de un adorable sonrojo.

_¡Desayunaré con Bella!_

-Edward ¿Qué quieres comer? – preguntó amablemente mi madre con una sonrisa pícara.

-Be…bida de naranja, naranjada, sí -_¡Dios! ¡Estuve a punto de decir Bella! – _y de comer estarían bien un sándwich de jamón y queso.

-Está bien, en un momento te lo traigo.

-Gracias mamá.

-Y cuéntame Bella, ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? – le preguntó mi padre a Bella.

Ella sólo contestó con un pequeño "bien".

Así, siguió preguntándole pequeñas cosas, como que qué pensaba de los maestros, su curso favorito, etc.

-Toma nené – Esme me sirvió mi desayuno.

-Gracias má

-Y… ¿te gusta algún chico por ahí? Seguro que sí ¿ya han salido? Espero que se estén cuidando ¿Eh? – casi nos atoramos Bella y yo al oír las preguntas de Carlisle.

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch __**(N/A: "Alejandro" de Lady Gaga)**_ - el sonido del móvil de Bella la interrumpió, o mejor dicho, la salvó.

**-**¿Aló? ¿Alec? Sí, hola amor… no estoy en mi casa… - apartó el teléfono – perdón, enseguida vuelvo – y salió hacia la sala.

_Alec. _Alec por aquí y Alec por allá. ¿No puede dejar en paz a Bella ni un momento?

_Es su novia ¿recuerdas?_

-Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta – dijo mi papá, mientras que Esme me miraba con preocupación y Alice resoplaba.

Luego de un par de minutos regresó Bella con una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando se sentó cruzamos miradas y ambos nos sonrojamos fuertemente, recordando aún el episodio de la noche anterior.

-¡Llegó la chiki-alegría del chiki-hogar! –Emmett entró corriendo. _Sí claro, "chiki-alegría" - _¿Por qué chiki-Eddie y chiki-Bella están rojitos como la chiki-nariz de chiki-Rudolph la chiki-alpaca-reno?

-Hay idiota, ¿no ves que se gustan? – _gracias Alice _(¿se nota el sarcasmo?)

Eso sólo sirvió para que nos sonrojáramos más.

-Eh, Alice, Rosalie vendrá a recogerme para ir a la escuela… ¿quieres venir con nosotros? - _¿nosotros?_ ¿no debería decir _nosotras_? _Estará Jasper._ Claro.

-Por supuesto. Lástima que íbamos a ir en el Volvo de Edward – dijo con tono algo fingido – Ni modo. A mis hermanitos hoy les toca ir solitos – agregó mirándome.

_¡Me podría haber ido con Bella! _Ella y yo, en un espacio tan reducido como es mi querido coche…

Un trozo de pancake que cayó en mi cara interrumpió mis pensamientos. No necesitaba preguntar quién lo había lanzado.

-¡Emmett! – saqué el trozo de comida de mi cara y vi a mi hermano partiéndose de risa.

-¡Qué lindo tu chiki-sombrero! ¡Qué chiki-dulce eres!

-Chicos, ya les he dicho que no me gusta que jueguen así

-Emmett, Edward, háganle caso a su madre

-¡Pero yo no hice nada! - repliqué

-Igual – contestó Carlisle.

-¿Ves cómo es mi familia, Bells? – le preguntó Alice. Bella sólo sonrió.

-¿Y los gatos aliens, Emmie? – cuestionó la enana.

-Ni me hagas acordar chiki-eso… - volteó hacia mamá – Má, los chiki-gatos aliens vinieron, y mandaron el mensaje que me tiene que gustar chiki-Justin Bieber.

_Oh, oh._

-Edward, por si acaso ¿tienes algo que ver con la "visita" que le hicieron a tu hermano? – Esme me miraba interrogante.

-¿Yo? Hoy Emmett me despertó con sus gritos – me escapé por la tangente

-No chiki-importa, chiki-má, desde ahora ¡me gusta chiki-Justin Bieber!

_¡NO! Eso te lo mereces por andar haciendo "bromitas"._

Todo el desayuno Alice, Esme, Bella y _Emmett_ estuvieron discutiendo sobre el atuendo y apariencia de Justin Bieber, ese cantante juvenil. Emmett gritó como niña cuando Alice sacó su Ipod y puso el vídeo Baby, mientras que Carlisle y yo rodábamos los ojos y fruncíamos el ceño.

De repente, una bocina de coche sonó, seguida de una tocada de timbre.

-Estoy segura que es Rosalie. ¿Vamos Alice? – preguntó Bella

-Sí – la enana brincó de su asiento – Gracias má, estaba rico. Nos vemos – mis padres se despidieron.

-Gracias Esme, Carlisle – agradeció la dulce y activa chica castaña.

-No es problema, te has convertido en la familia, _todos _te amamos – dijo Esme dándole un abrazo y mirándome significativamente. Me ruboricé un poco.

-Es cierto hija, puedes venir cuando quieras. Esta es tu casa.

-Gracias, bueno, adiós Emmmett, Edward – me dirigió una rápida mirada y salió acompañada de Alice.

-Wooow. ¡Sí! ¡Ahora tendremos chiki-piscina porque chiki-Eddie está haciendo una con su chiki-baba! – lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mejor nos vamos, porque ¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Los gatos aliens dijeron que vendrían apenas se fuera Alice…

-¿Tú crees que te voy a chiki-creer eso? Ni que fuera tan chiki-tonto… - bajó la mirada hacia su comida.

-Miaaaauu – dije sin mover los labios.

Y eso bastó para que Emmett saliera disparado al coche.

Viernes. Al fin se acaba la semana. Ahora que recordaba lo que pasó con Bella, no me daba taaanta vergüenza como ayer. De todos modos si quería que ella fuera mía para siempre algún día me tenía que ver así ¿no?

_¡¿Pero por qué tan pronto?_

Entré en el aula de Historia. El salón estaba casi vacío a excepción de Bella que hablando con Mike, quien estaba rodeado de su grupito de creídos.

-Entonces… ¿vas a ir mañana a la disco? Ya sabes, podemos bailar un poco, juntitos… - se fue acercando peligrosamente a ella.

-Mike, estoy saliendo con alguien – lo intentó apartar, pero el imbécil la cogió de la cintura, haciéndole daño. Bella comenzó a quejarse ante la risa de Tyler, James, Laurent y Mike.

-¡Déjenla en paz! – les grité y empujé a Mike. Abracé a una asustada Bella.

-¿Estás bien? – le susurré aproveché para acariciarle la mejilla. Y qué bien se sentía eso.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-¿Estás saliendo con ese loser? – preguntó el idiota de Mike.

-¡¿Y a ti qué te importa? – le espeté y no sé qué cara puse que retrocedieron unos pasos.

-¡Él es mucho mejor que ustedes, que son unos creídos! – Bella parecía una leoncita gritando así.

En ese momento entró Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Nada, estoy imbéciles hicieron pasar un mal rato a Bella

-¿Estás bien hermanita? –Jazz abrazó a su melliza mayor por media hora.

-Sí, no pasó nada

Entonces entraron un montón de estudiantes, seguidos del profesor Palacios.

-Ya alumnos, a sus asientos

-Esta me la pagas Cullen - me susurró Newton.

Esa amenaza no me dio nada de miedo, porque sabía que Newton era débil y estúpido.

A la hora del almuerzo fui a la mesa que se estaba convirtiendo en la de todos los días. En ella ya se encontraban Rose y Emmett.

-…y sus chiki-zapatillas, ¡me encantan esas chiki-zapatillas!

-No, le hacen ver muy patón – discutían mi hermano y mi cuñada.

-¿De qué hablan?

-De Justin Bieber – contestaron al unísono.

Rodé los ojos.

-Voy a comprar algo de comida.

Fui al stand de hamburguesas. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando me encontré con Bella.

-¿Vas a comer con nosotros?- le pregunté amablemente.

-Eh, no. Voy a comer con Alec. Puedes comer con _tu novia _tranquilamente.

¿Novia?

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-No te hagas el tonto, tu novia – dijo con algo de molestia, pero un tanto distante. De pronto llegó Alec.

-Mi amor, ¿ya decidiste qué podemos comer? –le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Sentí una fuerte llamarada de celos.

-No, ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos juntos? – le contestó

-Contigo lo haría todo – susurró en su oído, pero alcancé a escucharlo. Bella sonrió y se alejaron cogidos del brazo, dejándome parado como un idiota con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Compré rápidamente una hamburguesa y me fui a la mesa. Cuando llegué todos me miraban preocupados, seguro habían visto lo que pasó.

-Creo que mejor me voy al jardín, perdón – me fui dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

Una vez que estuve sentado debajo del árbol donde hace unos días había hablado con Bella, comí la hamburguesa, más por obligación que por ganas.

A la salida, vi que Bella se iba con Rosalie y no con Alec, lo que me resultó bastante extraño, considerando lo _cariñosos _que son.

-Hermanito, hoy me voy con Jazz ¿sí puedo? Es para algo muy importante – me preguntó Allie con sus ojitos verdes brillando.

-Pero no llegues tarde ¿ok?

-Llegaré en el momento oportuno. Ah, sí, mamá me llamó diciendo que va a salir a una cita con papá y que se van a poner "cariñosos" - ambos arrugamos la nariz - y que como mañana es sábado vienen mañana. Y Emmett se largó con Rose y llega después a casa. Bueno, me voy, Jazz me espera. Ya me lo agradecerás. – se alejó hacia la moto de Jasper, quien me despidió con un gesto de la mano.

"_Ya me lo agradecerás"_ ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

Todo el viaje a casa estuve pensando en por qué Bella había dicho que yo tenía novia, y por qué se había mostrado tan distante conmigo.

Cuando estuve en mi cuarto, me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado Bella en la hora de Historia. Se me vino a la mente una melodía y una letra. Fui a la sala de música y me dirigí al gran piano de cola. Flexioné los dedos y entonces puse en práctica mi idea.

El sonido del timbre me hizo despertar del relajante sueño en el que me había sumergido después de terminar una parte de la canción que estaba componiendo.

Somnoliento abrí la puerta, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a Bella, con los ojos llorosos y la nariz y parte de la cara roja, parada afuera.

-¿P-puedo quedarme aquí? – dijo con una voz contenida y temblorosa.

_**Ooooh, pobre Ed y pobre Bella… u.u**_

_**Imagínense el pijama de Emmett…. Okapskapsopakopska XD**_

_**Como dije, quería recomendar más fics:**_

_***"Recuerdos" de Roxa Marvola Riddle D' Malfoy. Summary: Pov Bella, qué pasó por la mente de Bella al sentir que no podía proteger a su hijo de Edward, al saber que él lo iba a matar ¿Qué sintió cuando supo que su hijo había sido asesinado por su marido? Los recuerdos no me bastan para superar mi dolor.**_

_***"**__**Dejemos Atrás el Pasado**__**" de .-Maii's-. Summary: **__**Bella debe dejar Phoenix de una manera no muy agradable. Ahora deberá aprender a dejar atrás el pasado y tratar do conquistar al chico q le gusta. OoC extremo. Parejas distorsionadas**_

_***"**__**Enamorándome por primera vez**_" _**de Anniie Cullen Swift. Summary: Bella es una chica común que vive en Phoenix con su madre, de pronto conoce a un chavo que la hará enamorarse por ¿segunda vez? y luego llega él, quien la hace estar ¿triplemente enamorada? **TODOS HUMANOS** BxE, BxJ, Bx¿?**_

_***"**__**Una vida sin terminar**__**"**_ _**de mi super chiki-ciber amiga Elizabeth Dublin. Summary: Eres un tonto, Edward Cullen-susurré. Él frunció el ceño-¿Se puede saber por qué?. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos-Por haberte enamorado de mi, alguien que solo tiene dos meses de vida. TH**_

_**¡Recuerden que recomendaré en cada capítulo! (entonces todavía no me odien si no saqué el suyo, porque lo haré)**_

_**Si quieren recomendar alguno, sólo díganme el nombre del fic. ¡Vamos, la auto-publicidad está totalmente permitida!**_

_**Gracias a las personas tan hermosas (y pacientes) que siguen este fic, y dejan reviews o ponen alerts y favorites! Me siento mal por no haber actualizado antes… **_

_**Si no es mucho pedir, me encantaría y haría mi baile de felicidad (que me subiría el ánimo), que dejaran reviews ^-^ Me gusta saber quiénes leen la historia. ¡digan 'aquí estoy'! =D**_

_***Cuéntame: ¿Alguien me podría ayudar, por favor? No sé el nombre de unos fics, pero sé una pequeña sinopsis… ¿Alguien sabe los nombres? Help me!**_

_**-**__**Bella trabaja para la empresa de Carlisle que es una empresa de construcción de barcos Edward no se habla con su padre pero cuando se pone enfermo va a trabajar a su empresa, Jacob es piloto.**_

_**-E**__**l abuelo de bella la obliga a casarse con Edward por una venganza contra los Cullen porque sabe que ella no puede tener hijos; se casan pero no saben que Reneé está ingresada en un hospital porque se quemó en un incendio del barco de los Cullen donde murió el padre de bella y no saben que quien los salvo fue Edward.**_

_**--¿Ya oyeron los soundtracks de Eclipse? Si no, ¡óiganlos! =D**_

_**Bueno, ciao, voy a ver si mi ánimo mejora, aunque tratándose de mí, seguro que sí. **_

_**Beijos. Marie.**_


	10. Capítulo 9: I'll be there

_**Alô! Ya-ya-ya, sí-sí-sí. Bueno acá está el cap., me disculpo por demorar, pero el tiempo se la agarrado conmigo… Agradezco infinitamente a las personas que dejaron reviews! ¿Dónde estarán las que dejaban antes? ¿se olvidaron de mí? Las extraño u.u **_

_**Ya no fastidio y a leer!**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, sino, en estos momentos estaría bailando con Edward, Emmett y Alice la macarena en una fiesta.**

**Capítulo 9: I'll be there (Estaré ahí)**

BELLA'S POV

Me quedé pensando toda la clase en lo que pasó con el idiota de Mike y su bola de tarados. Lo único bueno fue que Edward vino y me ayudó. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero me sentí muy bien y segura cuando su mano rozó mi mejilla.

_Bella, ¡tienes novio! ¡recuérdalo!_

Era cierto, tenía a Alec. Y ni siquiera sabía muy bien lo que sentía hacia Edward. A pesar de todo, quería a mi novio. Mejor dicho me gustaba.

El profesor hablaba de no sé qué cosa de los chibchas y aztecas, pero yo estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos. Cuando el profesor Palacios nos dio 2 minutos para pegar unas fichas, volteé un poco la cabeza y vi a Edward sonriendo mirando su cuaderno.

_¿Qué estará haciendo?_

En aquel momento se parecía mucho a la foto que vi en su casa. Una de cuando él tendría aproximadamente dos o tres años. Sus labios eran color cereza, su piel un poco rosada y su cabello algo más rubio, con una gran sonrisa adornada de pequeños dientecitos que recién le habrían salido. Era toda una ternura.

_Y lo sigue siendo._

_-Tú te callas_ – le dije a la voz en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó Rosalie cuando volteé a pegar mi ficha – tienes una cara de tarada…

-¿Qué?

-Yo sólo te digo la verdad, ya sabes. ¿En qué piensas? O mejor dicho ¿en quién?

-En lo que pasó hoy – mentí naturalmente.

-¿Mmm?

Le conté todo hasta que el profesor retomó la clase.

-Bueno chicos, todavía no ha sonado el timbre, pero ya me aburrí y sé que ustedes también. Así que se pueden ir.

En todo el salón se escuchó un _Uff._

-¡Bella! – escuché la voz de Mike – así que Cullen ¿he? Tus gustos bajaron mucho de nivel… ¡andar con tipos con cabeza de calabaza!

-¿Te has mirado la cabeza? La bola de pelos que bota mi gata es más bonita.

-Y lo más interesante de todo – continuó haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario – es que él se pasa todo el tiempo y ni siquiera toma atención a la clase mirando esa foto…

-¿Qué foto?

-Tranquila, my Little Princess, un poco de competencia no hace mal, pero la foto es de una chica, que está muy bonita, por cierto.

En ese momento Edward salió acompañado de Jasper, al parecer no me vio hablando con Mike.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí… Al loser se le cayó su amada foto, o la foto de su amada – levantó un papel del piso, pero no me lo mostró.

-Bella, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Rosalie

-No, si quieres puedes salir, no me esperes

-¿Segura?

-Tengo cosas que arreglar.

-Ok- dijo no muy convencida y antes de irse miró feo a Mike.

-Déjame ver la foto – dije tratando de arrebatársela. A estas alturas éramos los únicos en el aula.

_¿De quién podría ser la foto? ¿Por qué Edward la miraba tanto?_

-Uy, Bella, parece que estás enojada… También, con tal competencia te entiendo. ¡Competir con Tanya Denali!

-¿Quién?

-Es la nueva, la que se maneja un cuerpazo, la rubia-rojiza. Lo siento, tú también tienes lo tuyo, pero al parecer ella es la novia de Edward. Si no, ¿por qué la mira tanto? Tanya me comentó algo de un chico que la hacía vibrar…pero que no tenían mucho tiempo juntos…

Le arrebaté el papel hecha una furia. Si, estaba completamente celosa. ¿Y?

La foto era de una chica en bikini. Tenía buen cuerpo y era bonita, sí.

¿Por qué Edward no me comentó nada? ¿Acaso no éramos amigos?

Pero no entendía por qué en el estómago tenía una sensación extraña de querer vomitar.

-Parece que a Belli le comió la lengua el ratón… No sé cómo se consiguió semejante mujer el loser de Cullen. Yo apenas y conozco a Tanya y seguro que él ya se la llevó a la cama…

-¿Sabes qué? Métete la foto al … - no aguanté más y me fui del aula.

¿Edward tenía novia y ni siquiera me lo había dicho?

_¿Y qué pasa si no es cierto?_

Quizás Mike había inventado todo para hacerme sentir mal…

Pero yo misma había visto la foto en el piso justo cuando Edward pasó por ahí… También lo vi sonriendo cuando miraba su cuaderno… seguro estaba mirando a _Tanya._

¡Aaaaah!

En este momento seguro que estaba roja de la furia.

Mas había otro sentimiento, algo que siempre quería reprimir.

Dolor.

Pero ¿por qué? No es como si Edward me gustara… ¿o tal vez sí?

Bueno, si quería su espacio con su _novia, _se lo daría.

Me fui a mi siguiente clase. Me tocaba con Alec, por suerte.

La primera vez que habíamos hablado había sido en la fiesta de aquel sábado, a pesar de que ya lo había visto en esta clase. Ciencias sociales.

Decidí ponerme más cariñosa con mi novio. Total, si me gustaba podría llegar a quererlo mucho ¿no?

_Vamos Bella, más quieres a Renatito, el cuy de Jasper, que a Alec._

¡_Eso no es cierto! _

-Hola amor – me saludó mi hermoso y sexy novio.

-Hola

Aprovechando que había poca gente y quedaba algo de tiempo antes que comenzara la clase, me lancé a sus brazos; él me recibió gustoso. Nos dimos un beso cargado de pasión. Debía admitir que Alec besaba muy bien, o de repente era que yo era adicta a los besos.

-_¡Awwww! _ - comenzaron a decir nuestros compañeros de aula.

-¡Guárdense algo para el cuarto! – gritó un chico por ahí.

Pero entonces llegó la señorita Isabel, y tuvimos que empezar la "divertidísima" clase. Hasta más interesante era ver a Renatito hacer popó (necesidades).

Justo en el momento en que mi cabeza estaba cayendo del sueño que me producía el aburrimiento, sonó el timbre.

-Ya chicos, adiós. ¡Y no se olviden de usar su condón! - ¿qué le pasaba a los profesores de hoy en día?

-Vamos a comer, amor – me dijo Alec. Sólo asentí.

La hora del almuerzo significaba una cosa: Vería a Edward, quien, quizás, estaría con su _adorable _novia.

Al recordarlo no pude evitar pensar la noche pasada. Es que ver a Edward desnudo era una imagen difícil de olvidar para cualquier persona. Su pecho marcado, sus brazos, sus piernas, aquellas líneas en forma de V de su cadera, lo que había más abajo… ¡Dios!

Wow. Eso sí que sonó pervertido. Pero ¿qué le podía hacer? Edward era tan maravilloso físicamente…

_¡¿Qué acabo de pensar?_

-Bella, ¿te sientes bien? Estas roja de repente.

-Sí, creo. Me duele un poco la cabeza – mentí, como últimamente lo estaba haciendo.

Alec puso su mano en mi frente.

-No pasa nada, estás bien – me dio un besito en los labios.

-¡Eh, Alec! – lo llamó un chico de cabello negro.

-Voy, Marco – le gritó –Anda mirando lo que quieras comer ¿sí? Ya vuelvo. Mis fans me aclaman – dijo en tono burlón.

-Ok.

Instintivamente me fui al stand de hamburguesas; hoy tenía antojos de comer una.

-¿Vas a comer con nosotros?- preguntó una aterciopelada y amable voz detrás de mí. Me tensé y volteé. Ahí estaba Edward.

-Eh, no. Voy a comer con Alec. Puedes comer con _tu novia _tranquilamente.

-No sé de qué me hablas - ¡¿cómo que no sabía?

-No te hagas el tonto, tu novia –le dije tratando de mostrarme indiferente.

De pronto llegó mi novio.

-Mi amor, ¿ya decidiste qué podemos comer? –me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-No, ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos juntos? – le contesté con algo de doble sentido, conociendo su respuesta.

-Contigo lo haría todo – me susurró seductoramente al oído.

Lo cogí del brazo y nos fuimos, dejando a Edward con una expresión contrariada en el rostro.

Elegimos pizza, ya que se me habían quitado completamente las ganas de la hamburguesa al ver a Edward comprando una.

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba atenta a todos sus movimientos. No había dejado la expresión de confusión y algo de dolor en su rostro. Quería acercarme y preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero no lo hice.

Cuando Alec y yo nos sentamos en una mesa, un grupo de chicos y chicas se nos acercaron, tratando de llamar nuestra atención diciendo cosas muy creídas y caprichosas, en mi opinión. Sólo faltaba que dijeran que su inodoro era de oro y el agua que pasaba era mineral, y que de papel higiénico usaban billetes de más de 20 dólares.

Cuando traté de localizar a Edward, ya se había ido. Seguro a ver a su espectacular novia Tanya.

Agh.

No me gustaba la situación.

Al terminar las clases, fui a buscar a Alec.

No lo encontraba por ningún lado, y que no fuera a buscarme me preocupó.

Afortunadamente, lo vi en el aparcamiento. Pero algo en su rostro me daba un mal presentimiento.

Me acerqué y traté de darle un beso, pero me esquivó.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Estoy bien. ¡Estoy feliz de la vida! – replicó muy serio y tratando de controlarse. – mira con quién te vas, yo me largo. – se metió en su coche y me dejó ahí, parada.

Como tampoco iba a hacer un papelón, me fui dignamente donde Rosalie.

-¡chiki-Bells! – me saludó Emmett - ¿Por qué no comiste hoy con chiki-nosotros? ¡Estábamos hablando de chiki-Justin! – soltó un grito de niña, seguido de varios pestañeos.

-¿Estás seguro que no eres gay? – le tuve que preguntar.

Me miró indignado – Para tu información, soy un chiki-macho, y además, estoy botando babas por chiki-Rose ¿ok? Ahora tendré que hacer "chiki-mirada de desprecio", que siempre la hago cuando estoy chiki-molesto – informó – ¡chiki-mirada de desprecio! – hizo un sonido despectivo y volteó la cabeza para otro lado con fuerza.

No tardó en escucharse un golpe. Rose le pegó en la nuca.

-¡Auch!

-No seas idiota – Rosalie lo miró con cara de pocos amigos - ¿Vienes con nosotros? – me preguntó

-Sí.

-¡Yo chiki-también! – gritó Emmett – ¡podemos chiki-cantar canciones de chiki-Justin Bieber!

-Ok

En el camino, Rose y Emmett cantaron "Eenie Meenie" del mencionado cantante con Sean Kingston.

No entendía qué había pasado hoy con la actitud de Alec. De un momento a otro, se había puesto de un humor de "_chiki-alpacas con chiki-emorroides_", como le decía Emmett.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me botaron del coche y se fueron diciendo que tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

Adentro, me esperaban Alice y mi hermano.

-¡Bella! Al fin llegas hermanita

-Eh, Bella ¿qué te parece si vemos una película? ¡Veamos Peter Pan! Es tan tierna… ¡y sale Jeremy Sumpter! Es tan adorable… -Alice comenzó a ponerse algo más activa y empezó a suspirar.

-¡Allie! – Jasper hizo una especie de puchero.

-Si ¡Jeremy es muy lindo! Aunque ahora tiene 21 sigue siendo hermoso… - dije

-Gracias por tu apoyo querida hermana – dijo mi hermanito con bastante sarcasmo.

-Bueno… ¡hora de peli-película! Voy por la canchita – levantó la mano diciendo "yo,yo" dando saltitos y salió corriendo a la cocina.

Tan rápido como se fue regresó.

-Una preguntita… ¿dónde está la canchita?

Luego de mostrarle a Alice el lugar de las palomitas y el de la pasta Nussa, nos habíamos ido a la sala a ver Peter Pan.

Estábamos viendo la parte en donde Peter y Wendy bailan a la luz de la luna.

_Cómo será bailar así con Edward… _

Oh, oh. De nuevo los pensamientos edwardtísticos.

-Qué romántico y tierno – dijo soñadoramente ¿Jasper?

Alice y yo lo miramos con caras raras.

-¿Qué me miran? – preguntó con cara interrogante.

-No, nada.

Cuando terminó la película, volvieron las preguntas a mi cabeza sobre el comportamiento de Alec. Cuando apagué el televisor, noté que Alice se veía algo rara, aunque eso era algo típico en ella, esta vez parecía que algo más le pasaba. Lo dejé pasar pues en ese momento el celular de Jasper sonó.

-¿Aló?... sí… ok…lo sabía, es un desgraciado…bueno – cerró su móvil y le dirigió una mirada a Alice, sabía que significaba algo pero no tenía ni idea de qué.

-Oye, ¿por qué no invitas a Alec a comer algo? Seguro papá y mamá llegan en un momento.

-Sí, me parece bien. – dije algo extrañada, ya que Alec y Jasper no tenían mucha comunicación, por así decirlo.

Lo llamé a su celular una, dos, tres veces y nada.

-¿Qué te parece si vas a su casa? – me sugirió Alice

-¿Por qué? Si no puede estará ocupado…

-Con quién estará ocupado… - susurró Alice amargamente.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, mejor ve a su casa y lo invitas a comer. Nosotros vamos a salir, ¿si? Mamá me dio permiso y dijo que cuidaría a Renatito, ya ves que el muy tonto se queda atorado en su rueda, está muy pachoncito (gordito)… pero bueno… mejor ve que se hace tarde.

-Mmm ya, me voy. Adiós- cogí las llaves de mi auto y salí con rumbo a la casa de mi novio.

Estaba algo preocupada, ya que Alec se había mostrado distante y hasta hiriente a la salida, cuando en el recreo estuvo dulce y cariñoso conmigo, de verdad no entendía absolutamente nada.

Cuando llegué, me quedé unos minutos en el coche antes de bajar. No sé por qué pero sentía miedo, un mal presentimiento.

La reja de afuera estaba extrañamente abierta, pero decidí entrar. Cuando toqué la puerta, me di cuenta que también estaba abierta. Esto era demasiada casualidad. Me sentía como en las películas de suspenso abriendo puerta por puerta.

-¿Hola? – dije y no obtuve respuesta.

Decidí subir a la habitación de Alec y cuando estaba en las escaleras escuché sonidos raros, de personas o animales, no sé.

Avancé decididamente hacia el cuarto de Alec para encontrarme con algo que jamás imaginé.

Mi novio estaba echado en la cama con encima. Mejor dicho _alguien._

Una chica se estaba moviendo encima de él, y entonces me di cuenta que estaban _desnudos._

Mi novio estaba revolcándose con una tipa en la cama.

Las lágrimas ya estaban reclamando salir de mis ojos, pero por dignidad me las tragué, pero me quedé parada ahí, observando cómo era vilmente traicionada.

-¡Isabella Swan! – dijo una voz chillona minutos después – qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí. Creo que estás cieguita, pero te informo: Alec y yo estamos _ocupados_

_-_Oye imbécil, tú no me hablas así – le dije mordazmente a Jessica. Me giré para hablarle a Alec – nunca te pensé capaz de algo así.

-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué tú eras la única que me puede poner los cuernos?

-¡¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas la mojigata, que no te queda. Bien que te revuelcas con Cullen y me tienes de imbécil.

-¡¿Perdón? ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO HIPÓCRITA!

-La zorra eres tú, qu… - lo callé con una fuerte cachetada

-¡Idiota! – le grité

-Oye hijita, acepta que perdiste, él me quiere a mí, eres muy poquita cosa y demasiada poca mujer para él…

-¡Tú cállate maldita zorra! – cuando le solté eso puso cara de ofendida.

-Hay otras que sí lo son, y no precisamente ella… Hoy me enteré que sales con Cullen a mis espaldas, que todos se burlan de mí… ¡Me has hecho quedar terrible! ¡Y yo que pensé quererte!

-¡No salgo con Edward! ¡Estúpidamente te he sido fiel! – no sé qué vio en mis ojos, pero lo que fuese lo dejó pensativo y el remordimiento comenzó a notarse en su rostro, a pesar que lo quería disimular.

-¡Mike los vio juntos! Él me lo dijo…

-¡Mike es un imbécil que quiere hacerme daño porque no le hice caso! ¡Y encima te acuestas con la primera que te pasa por delante! ¡¿Por qué serás tan idiota? Yo me largo – me apresuré a salir, ya las lágrimas de rabia se derramaban un poco de mis ojos.

-¡Espera! – volteé y vi a Alec con un short; Jessica se había quedado en la cama con una expresión de total furia.

-¡¿Qué quieres?

-Perdóname, soy un estúpido, pero…

-Pero nada. Adiós.

Salí corriendo hacia mi coche. Sabía que Alec no saldría semidesnudo a la calle.

La batalla contra las lágrimas ya era un caso perdido. Lloraba por Alec, sí, porque de cierto modo lo quería y me había ilusionado con él; pero sobretodo me dolía por sentirme traicionada, engañada. En estos momentos mi autoestima estaba por los suelos.

No sabía a dónde ir, no quería ir a mi casa y encontrarme con mis padres en este estado. Tampoco me sentía con ganas de ir con Rose, no quería que me viera llorando por un miserable.

Así que sólo me quedaba alguien.

Edward.

Estaba segura que él me apoyaría, no me importaba si tuviera novia. Él era mi amigo.

Fui llorando a la casa de los Cullen. Cuando llegué toqué el timbre con la esperanza que _él _se encontrara ahí.

Fue un gran alivio cuando se abrió la puerta dejándome ver a un Edward algo somnoliento.

-¿P-puedo quedarme aquí? – pregunté con patética voz, tratando de no sollozar.

Pero sabía que no aguantaría, así que apenas él asintió, me tiré a sus brazos. Quizá inconscientemente estaba aprovechando el momento de estar entre sus brazos, pero ahora no me importaba.

-Será mejor que pasemos, está haciendo frío – dijo con voz tranquilizante y amable.

Nos separamos - con pena de mi parte – y cerró la puerta.

Estos eran los momentos en donde me acuerdo de todo lo malo de mi vida.

Siempre había tenido algo de baja autoestima, todas las cosas me salían mal. Todo el mundo me usaba para tener algo de popularidad, los chicos con los que salía acababan siendo muy superficiales y populares. Simplemente era un instrumento.

Por eso, sólo tenía a mi familia como amigos verdaderos, hasta que llegaron los Cullen. ¡Y todos tenían sus parejas!

_Incluso Edward…_

Ese pensamiento me dolió, aunque no sé por qué exactamente.

Igual, ya estaba llorando.

-Vamos a Salito, ¿te parece?

-No. Edward, no quiero causarte problemas con tu novia… - dije tratando de no sollozar tanto. ¡Ya parecía caño malogrado!

-No sé qué te pudo haber llevado a creer tal cosa, pero es falso. No estoy saliendo con nadie.

- Pero Mike me dijo… - me callé.

¡Es que era tan obvio! ¡El maldito de Mike lo había planeado todo! Lastimarme con el engaño de Alec y separarme de Edward para no tener con quién llorar luego.

Debo admitir que esta vez siquiera pensó.

-¿Newton?

-Él me dijo que tenías un-na n-novia – me sorbí la nariz – me hizo creer que se te había caído una foto, que era su-p-puestamente la foto de ella.

-Ese es un imbécil – dijo entre dientes

-Y yo caí en su trampa como una idiota – sollozé

-No eres ninguna idiota – me abrazó dándome comfort – vamos arriba, no hay nadie en casa.

Le obedecí y nos paramos. Su brazo me envolvió mientras subíamos las escaleras. Sentir su calor se sentía condenadamente bien.

Nos sentamos juntos en el sofá.

-Q-quiero p-pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche. Debí tocar – dije mirando hacia abajo, avergonzada, aunque no arrepentida.

-No te preocupes, ya no me da tanta vergüenza – me regaló una pequeña sonrisa. En verdad se veía hermoso, su piel estaba algo sonrojada, sus labios rojos y sus ojos verdes enmarcados por esas largas y rizadas pestañas (lo que le daba un aspecto de lo más tierno) me miraban intensamente, pero preocupado - ¿podría preguntarte qué hizo que te pongas así?

En eso me acordé y reanudé mi estúpido llanto.

-Se trata de… Alec.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Lo pillé en la cama con otra.

Los ojos de Edward relampaguearon de furia.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte eso? ¡Es un malnacido! ¡Cómo se atreve a dañarte! – suspiró fuertemente tratando de calmarse. Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

Luego de unos instantes volvió a abrir los párpados.

-Perdona mi actitud, pero nadie se burla de ti así, Vulturi va a pagar… y también Newton.

-No te molestes

-No puedo permitir que te pongas así – me acarició la mejilla suavemente. Su piel se sentía tan suave…

-No sé. Fue horrible – dije entre sollozos – vi a Jessica encima de él, y ella me lo restregó en la cara, me humillaron. Me siento tan traicionada, utilizada, sola…

-No – apretó mi mano – no estás sola. Toma mi mano.

Lo miré sin entender pero le obedecí.

Nos paramos y fuimos hasta el tercer piso, donde había un cuarto donde entramos.

Adentro había una gran ventana que llegaba casi hasta el piso, con unas cortinas doradas que hacían juego con la alfombra. También había un sofá-cama de terciopelo negro.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el gran piano de cola en el centro.

Me guió hasta ahí.

-Vamos, siéntate.

Me acomodé en el banquillo y Edward comenzó a pasar los dedos sobre las teclas.

De pronto, una deliciosa melodía inundó el ambiente.

La música expresaba claramente apoyo, solidaridad.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold  
and it feels like the end  
there's no place to go  
you know I won't give in  
No I won't give in __**(N/A: La letra es de Keep holding on de Avril Lavigne, la tome prestadita)**_

Terminó y se giró hacia mí.

-La escribí para ti hoy.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Su voz era la más hermosa que había escuchado, era suave y melodiosa, y su forma de tocar el piano era de lo mejor.

Pero lo que me dejó sin palabras también fue la letra, que era para _mi._

Me estaba diciendo que siempre estaría ahí, a mi lado cuando lo necesitase.

Edward me estaba dejando sin palabras.

No sé exactamente en qué momento pasó, pero nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, sólo unos centímetros nos separaban.

Nos fuimos acercando más, hasta que ocurrió algo que no pensé que pudiera ocurrir.

_**¿Qué pasará? Ni yo lo sé bien…**_

_**¿Han visto a Jeremy Sumpter? Es WOW. Véanlo, es el que a los 14 hizo del adorable Peter Pan. ¡Lo amo! Pero Robert Pattinson siempre será mi actor favorito!**_

_**-Recomiendo fics:**_

_***"**__**¡Que alguien impida esa boda!**__**" De CLorena. Summary: Después de Ocho años de no regresar a Forks, Edward vuelve solo para encontrarse con que el amor de su vida esta a un mes de casarse. Ahora él, junto con Alice, Jasper, Emmett, y Rosalie harán todo por que esa boda no se lleve acabo. TH**_

_*****_ "_**Mi golosina**__**" de Mayra Swansea. Summary: Bella no tiene dinero para comprarle un regalo a Edward por su homastico N.111. Asi que encuentra un regalo perfecto. **_

_***"**_ _**Robarme el corazón**__**" de AleCullen10. Summary: Bella es secuestrada x Edward,pro los 2 sienten lo mismo "amor"!, los 2 c sienten atraidos lo unico k los separa es el odio k le tiene Bella a el. Todos humanos.**_

_***"**____**Angeles&Atletas ¿te amo?**__**" de fanieCullen. Summary: No podia sentir esto por el, es imposible! pero aun así no puedo evitarlo/ la persona que la rompa será la indicada/ tu... la rompiste - lo siento, de verdad, no fue mi intención - eres tu - yo? quien?/ vamos bella no puedes negar lo que sientes!/NEW CAPI**_

_**+Seguiré recomendando más. ¡Sólo envíenme pedidos y los pongo! ¡Háganse publicidad y pasen la voz!**_

_**-Liz Dublin, lamento lo de tu mano, yo me lastimé horrible el pie, no podía caminar, me salió un montón de sangre… ¡y Edward no vino!**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews! Ojalá que también personas que nunca han dejado review lo hagan, ¡para conocerlas! =}**_

_**Ya me despido… ¡suerte en lo que hagan!**_

_**Ciao…**_

_**Marie**_


	11. Capítulo 10: Me mueven el piso

_**Holas a todoz! Al fin puedo actualizar… ya tenía el cap, pero no lo podía acabar… pardon me… ¡siento demorar tanto chiki-tiempo! mi mente estaba pensando en un par de ojos azules…pero ya, no importa. GRACIAS por sus favorites, alerts REVIEWS! A chiki-leer!**_

**Disclaimer: Ya saben que los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen así que… ¿para qué darle más vueltas?**

**Capítulo 10: Me mueven el piso**

**Edward's PoV**

Vi cómo nuestros rostros se iban acercando poco a poco.

Pronto nuestros labios se unirían en algo que estaba seguro sería un tierno beso…

Entonces, cuando faltaba sólo un pequeño movimiento… el piso comenzó a moverse. Literalmente.

Nos separamos abruptamente.

¡¿Por qué tiene que haber un sismo en este preciso momento?

-¡Temblor! – gritó Bella y pude ver el pánico en sus ojos.

-Tranquila, ya va a pasar – le tomé la mano a la vez que sentía como un golpe dentro del estómago.

El piso parecía moverse de un lado para el otro. Cuando parecía que iba a parar, comenzó a sacudir más. Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo como de cristales al romperse.

Bella gritó fuertemente.

-Nos vamos a morir, Edward… ¡bajemos! ¡ahora! – sollozaba. No me gustaba nada verla llorar.

-Calma, vamos a ponernos en la columna de ahí.

Fuimos hasta donde le indiqué y esperamos a que el sismo parara.

Cada vez que sonaba algo que se rompía, apretaba más mi agarre en la mano de Bella. Para colmo, la luz se fue. Me estaba comenzando a preocupar, ya había pasado más de un minuto y el movimiento era bastante fuerte.

El movimiento se hizo menor hasta que de pronto, paró.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de Bella y mi respiración agitada.

-Creo que ya pasó. Cálmate Bella, por favor, ya pasó – la abracé. Mi corazón se agitó aún más por tenerla en mis brazos sintiendo su calor.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Aló?

-¡EDWARD! ¿Estás bien? ¿Tus hermanos? – Esme hablaba preocupadísima.

-Tranquila, mamá. No ha pasado nada, sólo unos vidrios rotos.

-¡¿Te has cortado? ¿Te está saliendo mucha sangre?

-No tengo nada. Alice y Emmett están afuera, yo estoy en la casa.

-Voy enseguida. Aquí no se ha movido mucho, pero igual se rompieron algunos platos y copas… lástima que tengamos que irnos. Hace tiempo no salíamos…

-No hace falta que vengas, puedes quedarte. Ya limpiaré lo roto y seguro que en un momento Emmett viene chillando que el cielo se cae o que el agua se quema, ya sabes.

-Sí, pero, ay… estoy muy preocupada, tú le restas importancia a todo lo malo, te conozco. Tu papá está conversando con Allie por su celular, al parecer está bien. Espérala ¿sí?

-Ok mamá, entonces los veo mañana. Además, tenemos visita – dije mirando a Bella

-¿Quién?

-Bella vino

-Ay, ¡eso es bueno! Mi bebé… espero que sepas tratarla muy bien, atiéndela lo mejor que puedas, a las mujeres nos encanta… es tu oportunidad de conquistarla, que vea lo mejor de ti.

-Ya, estoy rojo

-Bueno bebé, cuídate. Si no llegamos mañana en la noche, lo hacemos el domingo. Lo más probable es que estemos allá pasado mañana. Besos.

-Igual má. Adiós. ¡Disfruta tu cita! Y no te preocupes– colgué.

-¿Esme está bien? – Bella parecía mucho más tranquila.

-Sí. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver qué pasó abajo?

-Ok

Caminamos muy cerca el uno del otro. Yo iba alumbrando con la lucecita-linterna de mi móvil. Pude ver que se habían caído jarrones que adornaban las esquinas. Bajamos cuidadosamente la escalera y vi que en Salito las revistas estaban en el piso, junto con los restos de un vaso. Las fotos también se habían caído para un lado, pero menos mal que no llegaron a caer al piso, porque tenían vidrio y se hubieran roto.

Fuimos al primer piso y me acerqué a la cocina. Esto sí era un desastre. Al menos cinco vasos, cuatro platos, dos tazones grandes y una jarra se habían roto.

Salimos de ahí. En el pequeño bar de papá en la esquina también habían bajas. Algunas copas junto con dos botellas llenas habían muerto.

-Creo que será mejor poner la radio para escuchar qué pasó – sugerí

-Buena idea.

Encendí la radio de mi celular.

_-…mantener la calma ante cualquier sismo. Me informan que el movimiento fue de 6,1 grados en la escala de Richter con epicentro en Green Village. Sí señores, fueron 6,1 grados los que nos sacudieron. La energía eléctrica se ha ido y las líneas están colapsando, pero esperamos que pronto se solucione. Pasando a otras noticias, al guapo y sexy de Robert Pattinson le han cortado el hermoso cabello para hacer la película "Water for elephants"… -_dijo el locutor, que por cierto parecía niña diciendo lo último. Apagué la radio.

-¡6,1 grados! Cómo estará Jasper, Charlie, ¡Reneé!

-Jasper seguro vendrá con Alice, no te preocupes.

-Traté de comunicarme con ellos pero no pude.

-Es normal, no hay líneas.

Unos golpes de nudillos se escucharon.

-¡Edward, Bella! ¡Ábrannos! – Alice gritaba como loca

Fui corriendo a abrirle antes que me cayera "_la maldición de la enana_"

Alice saltó a mis brazos y Jasper hizo lo propio con Bella.

-Hermanito, ¿estás bien? Sí, te veo completo al menos.

-¿Y tú?

-Bien. Estaba en la casa de Jasper y nos estábamos besando y…

-No quiero detalles – arrugué la nariz.

-Ay, no seas tarado. Bueno, nos estábamos besando y de pronto se comenzó a mover el piso, y yo pensé que me sentía así por el beso, que era mi imaginación, pero volteé la vista y vi a Renatito dando vueltas como loco y chillando "¡Aaa!" – imitó el grito de un cuy – entonces me di cuenta que estaba temblando en serio. Cuando salimos, los vecinos estaban en calzones. ¡Había un señor con una bata y shampoo en la cabeza! – soltaba la enana sin respirar.

-YA, Allie, ¿cómo puedes hablar tan rápido?

-Encanto natural –respondió normalmente y se metió a la casa.

Jasper y Bella aún hablaban.

-¿Has hablado con Reneé y Charlie? – preguntaba preocupada Bella.

-Sip, me dijeron que se fueron a cenar y que la mesa se volteó, pero no sé cómo, y que a un señor se le cayó la peluca en la sopa, y resultó que era peladito… pero mamá y papá están bien. Dicen que vienen mañana porque no me quieren ver la cara. ¡Así me dijeron!

-Bueno, eso es normal.

De nuevo se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, con el timbre. Abrí y vi a Emmett con una cacerola en la cabeza.

-¡Se cae el chiki-cielo! ¡Los chiki-gatos aliens vinieron! – Emmett chillaba con voz de niña.

Miramos a Rose con caras interrogantes.

-No me miren así, ¡no se ha querido quitar la olla de la cabeza!

Típico de mi hermano.

Entraron y nos sentamos en el sofá, alumbrándonos con los celulares de cada uno.

-El temblor ha sido de 6,1 grados – informé.

-Wow. ¿Ves chiki-Rose? ¡Se cae el chiki-cielo! – se escondió más en su "casco".

-No seas tarado. ¿Saben dónde estaba Emmett cuando comenzó el temblor? – todos negamos – ¡En el baño! Tuve que taparme los ojos, porque salió con los pantalones abajo y con el papel higiénico encima que parecía momia.

-¡No es chiki-justo! En el chiki-baño es donde encuentro chiki-paz… ¡Y de pronto el chiki-inodoro se comenzó a mover!

-Bueno, eso no importa… ¿Aquí fue el epicentro? – cuestionó Rosalie.

-Sí.

-¡No vale! ¡Chiki-animal planet iba a sacar hoy un especial de chiki-alpacas! – hizo un puchero.

Y mágicamente, vino la luz.

-¡EeE! ¡También soy chiki-mago! E8 ¿Ves chiki-brujilda?

-Tú te callas ¿ok? – le contestó en tono mordaz.

-¡Prendan a chiki-Tevito!

-¿Chiki-qué? – preguntó Bella.

-_Tevito _es la televisión – le expliqué

-¿Para todo tienen nombre? – alzó una ceja

-Bueno, el papel higiénico se llama Pepito…

Emmett prendió a Tevito y se puso a verlo.

-Eh, chicos – llamó Jasper – Ya saben que las vacaciones de un mes ya van a comenzar en dos semanas… así que papá me dijo que si queríamos podíamos ir todos a nuestra casa de playa.

-¿Con Alice, Emmett y Edward? – preguntó Bella. Qué bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios…

-Sí. Emmett, te va a encantar ¡hay alpacas en un lugar cercano!

Mi hermano puso una cara de alegría tremenda y comenzó a hacer su baile de felicidad.

-Sería cuestión de preguntarle a mis papás, pero tengo un presentimiento que sí nos van a dejar. Confíen en mí –dijo Allie.

Pasar las vacaciones con Bella, en la misma casa, bajo el mismo techo… ¡En la playa! ¡Con ropa de baño! No es que fuera pervertido, pero… sería mágico verla con un bikini.

Tendría que aprovechar esa oportunidad al máximo.

-¿Te gustaría ir Edward? – me preguntó tímidamente una sonrojada Bella.

-Por supuesto. Claro, si tú quieres – también me puse rojo.

-Sí.

-AW, ¡Miren esas caras rojas! - gritó Rose. Sólo sirvió para que nos pusiéramos aún más sonrojados.

-¡Miren las chiki-alpacas! ¡Qué chiki-bonitas! Tan apapachables… - dijo mi hermano señalando la TV.

-¡Y si vienes con nosotros podrás montarlas! – le animó Jasper.

-Es un chiki-sueño hecho chiki-realidad… - se limpió unas inexistentes lágrimas.

Bella bostezó.

-Creo que ya es hora de irse – dijo Rose – me voy. Hasta mañana – se acercó a Emmett y se dieron un beso lleno de baba.

-Agh, ya, no se babeen tanto – protestó Jasper.

-Tú haces lo mismo con la chiki-enana y nadie te dice nada.

-Es diferente –trató de salvarse Jasper.

-Bueno, no le hagas caso. Hasta mañana alpaquita de azúcar.

-Adiós chiki-Barbie California… - Emmett la acompañó a la puerta y salió.

-Bella, ¿qué te parece si te quedas a dormir? No acepto un no por respuesta. Ya traje tu maleta, está en el coche de Jasper. Además pedimos permiso a mis pás y a los tuyos – soltó Alice.

-¿Entonces para qué me preguntas?

-Por cortesía – mi hermana sonrió.

-¿Jasper se va a quedar?

-No, lastimosamente tiene que ir a su casa a cuidar de Renatito. El pobre debe estar chillando.

-Tienes razón, me tengo que ir, mi Renatito me espera –habló Jasper – voy a traer la maleta de Bella.

Alice asintió y apenas el rubio salió, se acercó a decirle algo en el oído a Bella.

-¡¿Qué? Pero Alice…

-Pero nada. Te lo pones y punto.

Jasper regresó y dejó una pequeña maleta. En realidad, pequeñísima. Sólo era un neceser.

-¿Y mi ropa?

-¿Crees que me iba a poner a rebuscar entre tus cosas? Vamos a comprar – informó mi hermana tranquilamente.

-No puedes gastar en mí…

-No problem, Bella. El que lo va a pagar es Edward. Yo no voy a gastar ni un real.

-Bueno, siendo así… - Bella sonrió pícaramente. Se veía tan hermosa…

-Ahora sí me voy. Adiós mi hada – le dio un besito a mi hermana – se acercó a mí y me susurró – aprovecha Edward – dicho esto, salió.

Alice suspiró.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, ven Bella – la jaló de la mano y se la llevó por las escaleras.

Un momento, ahora que recuerdo tengo un hermano que no aguanta 10 minutos sin hablar…

-¿Emmett?

Instintivamente fui a la cocina. Estaba parado de espaldas a mí, de frente a la mesita. Al parecer estaba devorando algo…

-¡Oye! ¡Mi helado de brigadeiro! ¡No! – se volteó con su cara manchada de chocolate y ocultó sus manos detrás de él. _**(N/A: El brigadeiro es un dulce brasilero. Es una bolita de chocolate con chispitas de chocolate encima. Una delicia.)**_

-Yo no me he comido chiki-nada… - dijo con expresión inocente.

-¡Tu boca tiene evidencias! Y no me digas que estabas caminando y te caíste accidentalmente con lo que tu boca dio a dar en las necesidades de un perro – dije con cara de pocos amigos.

-Fíjate que así chiki-ocurrió – asintió – yo sólo me estaba lavando – levantó una mano para limpiarse, pero la _mano_ tenía mi pote de helado ¡vacío!.

-¡Emmett! ¡Con lo difícil que es conseguir ese helado aquí!

-Lo chiki-siento, pero no importa, te vas a chiki-Brasil a comprar otro… creo que mejor voy a ver si las chiki-alpacas corren como chiki-vampiros – añadió al ver mi expresión de cólera y se fue corriendo.

¡Mi riquísimo helado se lo devoró un grandulón con complejo de alpaca!

Decidí subir a mi cuarto para no preocuparme más por mi helado.

-Edward – Alice entró corriendo a mi habitación - ¿qué haces? No me importa. ¿No quieres venir a Salito? – me sacó a rastras. No sé para qué pregunta cosas que al final hace sin permiso.

Cuando llegué a la sala, se me atascó la respiración.

Bella estaba en pijama, que consistía en unos pequeños shorts azules ajustados y una camiseta algo holgada de tiritas. Llevaba el cabello revuelto de una manera demasiado sexy.

-¿Quieres ver una película? No creo poder dormir – preguntó. Entonces me di cuenta que la había estado mirando de pies a cabeza durante mucho tiempo.

-S-sí

Volteé para pedir explicaciones a Alice, pero no había rastro de ella.

_Bueno, esta se la agradezco._

Nos sentamos en los cojines que estaban en el piso.

-Entonces… ¿irás a… mi casa en… vacaciones?

-Me encantaría - respondí - ¿qué película quieres ver?

-No sé, parece que sólo hay especiales de los Teletubbies – dijo burlonamente apuntando hacia la pila de videos de Emmett. _**(N/A: Los Teletubbies son unos muñecos infantiles) **_

-Mmm… ¿qué te parece Diario de una pasión? – me sonrojé _**(N/A: El diario de Noah)**_

-Ok, me encanta verla y no me canso… Noah y Allie son tan lindos… a pesar de estar separados un tiempo…

La vimos y al final Bella soltó un gran suspiro.

-Qué romántico morir al lado del amor de tu vida, después de una existencia feliz…

-Sí, eso es hermoso…

Nos vimos atrapados en un silencio, el cual ninguno de los dos sabía acabar.

-¿Ya se chiki-besaron? ¡Por qué no me llamaste chiki-antes! – escuchamos un susurro.

-Aún no… todavía se hacen los tontos – esa fue Alice.

Miré a Bella, quien se había sonrojado. Sus labios eran seductoramente rojos…

-Creo que nos están espiando – le susurré.

-Vamos a ver qué pasa.

Caminamos sigilosamente y vimos a Alice y a Emmett detrás de las cortinas.

-Así que ahora son espías ¿he? – ambos levantaron la cabeza y sonrieron como disculpándose.

-Este… sólo estábamos… revisando qué se había caído, nada más – trató de arreglarlo Alice.

-Chiki-brujilda, mejor nos vamos

-Sí, ¡ya nos fuimos! – y se fueron corriendo como en maratón.

-Creo… que será mejor que me vaya a dormir… - dijo Bella

-Bueno…descansa – _y sueña conmigo, que yo lo haré._

Me acerqué a darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Y de nuevo vino ese puñete en el estómago.

Entonces comenzó a temblar.

-¡Una réplica! – gritó Bella

-No te preocupes, ¿ves? Ya pasó.

-¡Se quema la chiki-agua! ¡Traigan al chiki-Boti! – Emmett vino haciendo su escándalo.

-¿Chiki-Boti?

-Boti es el botiquín de papá – le expliqué.

Al cabo de un rato, en el que Emmett daba vueltas en círculo (menos mal que no metió la cabeza al inodoro), todos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos.

Casi me da un infarto cuando dijeron que Bella no iba a dormir en el cuarto de Alice, sino en la habitación de invitados, que está en el tercer piso, donde únicamente estaba mi cuarto y que además esta _habitación _está frente a la mía.

Íbamos a pasar la noche solos en un piso y frente a frente.

La idea de ver a Bella así, con una ropa minúscula, despertaba algo o a _alguien_. Sí, lo admito vergonzosamente. Mi baby-maker (pero es un secreto, shh).

Me estaba tranquilizando cuando de pronto entró Alice dando botes como pelota y se tiró a mi cama.

-¡Tengo que organizar tu cumpleaños!

-¿Qué? Ni lo sueñes.

-Vamos, ¡es el próximo viernes! No seas caca… rentaré un pony.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los ponys?

-No sé, me gustan – se encogió de hombros y yo rodé los ojos.

-Ya sé, iremos a la piscina, ¡o a la playa! Y haré que Bella use una tanga brasilera…

-¡Alice! – me sonrojé por lo que había dicho, y más por los efectos que causó su comentario en mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso el baby-maker anda inquieto?

-¡Alice! No voy a discutir esto con mi hermanita.

-Tonto… pero no me importa. Podemos hacer un nuevo plan de "Para conseguirla lo haré". Mira, ya tengo unas ideas…

-No creo que sea buena idea – le corté – eso no ha acabado muy bien que digamos.

-Pero… tú y Bella _tienen _que estar juntos, y tenés que aprovechar esta oportunidad de tenerla al frente… ya sabes. Tienes que soltarte, salir del closet – abrió los brazos mirando hacia la nada y subiendo el volumen de la voz – y decir lo que realmente piensas. Grita lo que eres, di sin temor ¡que eres gay! – gritó quizás muy fuerte.

La miré raro.

-¿Qué?

-Ups, no, ese no era. Me emocioné. Ese discurso era para los homosexuales, tú eres el del problema de taradez de amor ¿no? Sí – asintió – lo que pasa es que tengo una agenda tan apretada que a veces me olvido las cosas o digo otras… - sonrió disculpándose – mejor… ¿por qué no buscas a Bella ahorita?

-¿Con qué excusa le voy a fastidiar a medianoche?

-Hablar de tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Hablando de eso, ya estás viejo, en cualquier momento se te cae el pelo y te quedas ¡peladito! O mejor, se te caen los dientes y tendrías que usar postizos, y luego se te caen los postizos en la sopa y…

-Mejor te callas. Además, sólo cumplo 18. _La mayoría de edad- _eso sonaba bien.

-Pero tan grandote y tienes tanto cerebro como Renatito. No, el cuy es más inteligente y vivo que tú.

-Hasta mañana hermanita – le abrí la puerta.

-Andá a ver a Bella – cerró la puerta.

¿Por qué no ir a su habitación a esta hora? De repente aún no se había dormido. _Si, claro, seguro en este momento está viendo el canal de las alpacas… Bien despierta._

Sin detenerme a pensarlo, salí de mi habitación.

Pero tan pronto como salí, me regresé.

_Vamos Edward, tú puedes, tú puedes. _

Suspiré y me senté en la cama.

De repente, un objeto debajo de mi escritorio llamó mi atención.

No sé por qué, pero lo recogí. Hace años que no veía esto.

Era una pulsera que me compraron cuando nací. Como creían que sería niña, la pulsera tenía un dije rosado. Además, llevaba la inscripción _Cullen Masen _.

No pude evitar los recuerdos.

Mi abuela (ahora ya fallecida) lo había grabado con su puño y letra. Cuando nací y se dieron cuenta que no era niña, sino que venía con _sorpresita, _decidieron no cambiar el dije rosa, que era una joya de mi nona.

Me puse la pulsera, no podía estar tirada en el piso.

Quizás podía ser como un amuleto para ir a hablarle a Bella. Sí, lo haría ahora mismo.

Salí y me sorprendí al ver la puerta de su habitación abierta, aunque por educación toqué.

-¿Se puede?

Bella saltó y volteó asustada.

-S-sí.

Cuando me vio estaba algo rara, me miraba extraño.

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunté.

-Ven – dijo luego de una larga pausa, señalando con la cabeza el lugar al lado de donde estaba sentada en su cama.

-¿Sí?

-Edward, sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero siento que ya hay confianza entre nosotros…- mi corazón comenzó a bombear más fuerte – dime ¿hay algo que me quieras contar?

La respiración se me fue por un instante.

¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo? ¿Habrá escuchado mi conversación con Alice o Emmett? ¿Ellos le habrán dicho?

Pero lo más importante, ¿Qué le contesto?

Estaba seguro de una cosa: No podía mentirle.

_**¿Se lo esperaban? ¡Un sismo! Al parecer la naturaleza está en contra de nuestra parejita… :S**_

_**Ahora… ¿qué le pasará a Bella que está tan rara? ¿Qué le dirá Edward? *a pensar***_

_**Tuve días difíciles y cacas (exámenes), pero me alegré con unos ojos azules… *suspiro***_

_**+Recomiendo fics:**_

_***"**__**Receta para hacer Bebés**__**" de **__**Cullen's nicky**__**. Summary: Para todos este sábado era normal, menos para los Cullen. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Emmett le pida ayuda a Bella para hacer un bebé, sin que ella sepa y con Edward, Rose, Alice y Jasper espiando? El dicho es cierto, nada es lo que parece. (Me rei harto con este, es 'educativo' paoskpao)**_

_***"**__**Amor a la primera ¿mordida?**_" _**de Paola de Masen Cullen. Summary: ¿Qué pasa si a Bella se le va un ingrediente más a las galletas y Edward se enamora de ella cuando las prueba? ¿Cuál es su ingrediente secreto? (recién comienza, apóyenlo que está super bueno e intrigante.)**_

_**estaría super que me dejaran sugerencias! XD**_

_**EeE estamos en fiestas Twilightianas! (por Eclipse!) Iupi 8]**_

_**¡De nuevo GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Me suben el ánimo uff ¡montón! ^-^ Y me encanta conocer gente nueva a través de ellos =D pero… ¿y las personas que siempre dejaban?:( **_

_**Adiosito y sorte :) **_

_**MarieCamiCullen **_

_**¿Hay reviewsito para mi? ;}**_


	12. Capítulo 11: ¿Qué?

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_-Edward, sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero siento que ya hay confianza entre nosotros…- mi corazón comenzó a bombear más fuerte – dime ¿hay algo que me quieras contar? _

_Estaba seguro de una cosa: No podía mentirle._

**Capítulo 11: ¿Qué?**

***Recuerden que el fic es rating T.**

***Si desean pueden escuchar Crazy de Aerosmith en la parte indicada.**

***Capítulo dedicado a todas las personas que amable y pacientemente esperaron su publicación.**

-¿Y bien?

Bella seguía esperando mi respuesta.

Ok, esta podía ser mi gran oportunidad de decirle mis sentimientos.

Aspiré tomando valor.

-Yo… te quiero – solté con valor, fuerza que perdí cuando levanté la cabeza y vi una Bella sonrojada. _Mejor lo arreglo_ – te quiero decir que… que te amo… - la castaña estaba en estado de shock. _Lo siento, aún no tengo valor para confesar mis sentimientos –_ te quiero decir que te ha mordido la curiosidad por lo que tengo que decir.

El ambiente se quedó en silencio.

-Edward, no estoy para juegos. Suéltalo de una vez. Ya sabes, tienes mi apoyo.

-Es que… no sé si tenga el valor para soltarlo… - me sonrojé.

-Vamos, conozco un bar donde todos son _open-mind, _ya sabes. Puedo presentarte unos amigos que están buenos…

-¿Qué?

-Que está todo bien, si no quieres que nadie se entere… lo entiendo. Pero te digo algo: yo ya lo sé, y no te culpo.

_¡¿Bella ya sabe? _ ¡¿Ya sabe que estoy enamorado de ella? ¡¿Y no me culpa?

Mi corazón quería salirse.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Sí, y no me importa. Podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Ahora sí me mató.

_Ella _sabía mis sentimientos y no les importan.

_Amigos. _Claro, es lo único a lo que puedo aspirar ser de ella.

Me duele horrible el pecho. ¿_Hay algún doctor por aquí?_

-¿Qué te pasa? Igual somos amigos – dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros – por cierto, tu pulsera es muy linda. ¡Podemos ir de compras con Alice mañana! ¡Y en la tarde vamos al bar a buscar chicos! Sólo te tengo una advertencia: no te metas con mi hermano – me guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

_¿Hay algo que no me he enterado?_

-No entiendo lo que dices. ¿Qué voy a querer con Jasper?

-Oh, ya lo veo. Estás en etapa de negación… - frunció el ceño pensativamente – bueno, ni modo. Supongo que ya te han dado _esa charla_, la de superación. Así que te sólo te tengo que decir que no interesa tu opción sexual, no te sientas _rarito. _Ser gay en estos tiempos es algo aceptado, incluso debe ser divertido…

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡Yo NO soy gay! ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Escuché a Alice. Ya te he dicho, no te preocupes. ¡Me encanta conocer homosexuales! Son tan divertidos… su punto de vista es muy interesante… ¡Podemos hacer todo juntos! No, perdón, _juntas._ ¡Durmamos juntas!

Un momento, creo que me equivoqué de planeta.

¡¿Bella cree que soy gay?

¡¿POR QUÉ?

_¡Alice pagará caro esto!_

Aunque mirándole el lado el lado positivo… ella dijo que íbamos a hacer cosas juntos… Dios, ¡dormir con una chica super sexy y hermosa al lado!

-Me pregunto cómo será besar a un gay… ¿Puedo besarte?

_DEFINITIVAMENTE _no me importa que piense que soy gay si puedo probar sus labios.

Total, luego le puedo decir que no lo soy, que estaba confundido, o que ella despertó el hombre que hay en mí…

NO, _Edward, eso no es elegante, no es ético._

Pero Bella me hace perder el sentido de la razón…

-Bella llamando a Edward – chasqueó los dedos enfrente de mi cara – Mmm, no podemos llamarte Edward… ¡Lo tengo! Te llamarás: Claudia. Síp, me gusta.

¿Claudia?

-No sé…

-Vamos, ese nombre mola. Wow, ya es tarde – dijo mirando el reloj de su móvil – tengo calor.

Pero me dejó mudo lo que hizo.

Se subió el polo de tiritas como un top, dejándome ver su hermoso vientre y parte de su pecho. Parecía una diosa griega.

No, no parecía.

_Era _una diosa.

_Edward, si no cierras la boca se te va a meter una mosca._

Levantó la vista a verme.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – cogió su móvil y puso la canción Crazy de Aerosmith.

_Dios, si hace lo que creo que va a hacer voy a explotar._

Me tiró en la cama y se movió lentamente al compás de la música.

-¿Sorprendido? – preguntó.

Pero no podía articular palabra, aunque _deslumbrado _sería la definición correcta.

Movió el cabello de la forma más sexy de lo que creí que una persona podía ser capaz.

-¿Te gusta mi espectáculo?

Asentí como pude. Sonrió.

-¡Lo logré! ¡Logré que un homosexual me viera buena!

¿De esto se trataba? ¿Un experimento?

Bajé la mirada y… el baby-maker andaba algo inquieto. Esto es lo que Bella causa en mí. Qué le voy a hacer.

-¿Q-Qué fue eso? – le pregunté patéticamente.

-Nada, sólo quería ver lo que pasaba con un gay. Gracias por ayudarme, fue divertido. A cambio, te presentaré a Georgio. Es un rubio gay, pero está bueno… - dijo arreglándose el polo y apagando la música.

Eso me hizo darme cuenta de la situación.

-Bella, aquí hay una confusión.

-¿Qué?

-Mira, yo NO soy gay. Me gustan las mujeres – _en realidad sólo una: Bella_ – de eso estoy seguro. Hablaba con Alice cuando se emocionó y me soltó el discurso de gays. Pero ten por seguro que soy heterosexual.

-Pero tu pulsera…

-Esto – dije cogiendo la pulsera con dije rosado que llevaba – es de mi abuela. Me lo pusieron desde que nací, le pusieron un dije rosa porque pensaron que iba a ser niña.

-Entonces tú… - su cara era un poema. Primero tenía una expresión de culpa, luego roja de vergüenza y después horrorizada.

Sus manos fueron a taparse el polo con los brazos.

-No soy gay.

-O-POR-DIOS – se tapó la cara con las dos manos – todo mi show y tú ni siquiera… lo siento.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.

-Pero yo estaba semidesnuda bailándote. Qué vergüenza.

-Te veías muy bien – _demasiado._

-Gracias –sacó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Creo… que mejor te dejo descansar. Mañana te espera un día muuuy largo y pesado con Alice en el centro comercial.

-¿Y quién dijo que tú no irías? No me irás a dejar sola con ella ¿O sí?

-Mmm, no sé – me hice el difícil, pero caí cuando Bella hizo un tierno puchero – está bien. Me ha convencido señorita. Hasta luego y que tenga lindos sueños.

-Tú también. ¡Y olvida mi espectáculo!

Salí de su habitación sintiéndome extraño, como volando.

¡Cómo olvidar el más sensual espectáculo de mi vida!

-Shh, aún está chiki-dormido.

-¿Todavía? ¡Quiero ir de compras YA!

Comencé a escuchar las molestas voces de mis hermanos. ¿Por qué no me dejan dormir? ¡Es sábado!

Me removí en las sábanas.

-_Chiki-Eddie_ –canturreó Emmett – _chiki-Eddie _ - repitió- _¡EDWARD CULLEN! _¡YA ME CHIKI-ABURRÍ!

De pronto sentí agua en mi cara.

-Me ahogo, me ahogo – comencé a tratar de nadar moviendo los brazos.

-Ay, ya, los chiki-shows raros los doy yo, no tú, porque tú no tienes chiki-talento – me sacó la lengua – que dice la chiki-brujilda que bajes a hacer el desayuno porque tiene chiki-hambre (y por cierto chiki-yo también) y como no chiki-sabemos hacer nada comestible…

Sí, en eso tenía razón.

Aún recuerdo que cuando cocinó Emmett… Él había intentado hacer _beef steak _con patatas fritas, pero cuando frió la carne, por accidente quemó la cabeza de nuestro tío Pocho que había venido de visita y por su desgracia andaba cerca de la cocina. Recuerdo que desde ese día nuestro tío usa sombrero porque quedó un huecote en su cabeza…

Y cuando cocinó Alice ni qué decir… tenía 12 años, según ella era ya grande, y mamá le dejó entrar a la cocina... Grave error. Ella estaba muy feliz y orgullosa cuando sirvió lo que había hecho. Yo, como previniendo lo que podía pasar, disimuladamente le tiré la comida a nuestro pobre perro. Mis papás y mis hermanos comieron, y el baño estuvo ocupado al menos hasta dos semanas después. Recuerdo que al día siguiente enterramos al perro…

Por eso, Allie y Emm tenían prohibido acercarse a la cocina a no hacer otra cosa que comer.

-¡Chiki-Edward! ¿Estás ahí? Ya pues, mi chiki-pancita me ruge – me sacudió en la cama.

-Ya voy – bostecé.

-De repente chiki-conejita también tiene hambre… Ah, chiki-Allie dice que luego quiere ir a comprar – dijo saliendo.

¿Por qué me torturan desde tan temprano?

-Apúrate Edward – gritó la enana desde abajo.

-Ya voy.

Me levanté y me di el duchazo más rápido de la historia. Me puse unos pantalones jeans negros, una camiseta azul y una camisa gris. Un poco de loción para oler bien, y listo. Una mirada en el espejo…

_Aceptable._

Bajé corriendo las escaleras para hacer el desayuno. Claro, encima tengo que hacer de niñera.

-Hasta que al fin.

-Alice, todavía que te cocino…

-Ay ya, no te hagas el ofendido. Hoy te puedes lucir con Bella, demuéstrale tus 'habilidades culinarias'.

-Puede ser. Hablando de Bella… ¿sabes qué? Ayer fui a su habitación y ¡me dijo que era gay! ¡Gay! ¡Y pensaba eso porque te escuchó!

-¿En serio? Ups… - sonrió disculpándose.

-Aunque después pasó _algo_ – no le iba a contar a Alice lo sucedido – y por eso te perdono.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No te lo diré.

-¡Malo! – me sacó la lengua – pero no importa. En todo caso perdón por lo que pasó… lo de los _gays_.

-No lo sé… ok – dije al ver cómo ponía sus ojos de carnero degollado.

-¿Tanto chiki-hablan? ¡Chiki-Emmett tiene chiki-hambre! – entró a fastidiar Emmett.

Rodé los ojos.

Saqué los ingredientes para hacer el desayuno.

-Emmett –me volteé a hablarle – largo de aquí.

-Pero ¿por chiki-qué?

-¿Tengo que recordártelo? ¡Siempre te comes los ingredientes antes de cocinarlos! ¡Adiós!

-Está bien – dijo molesto, pero se fue. Alice, sin decir algo, lo siguió.

Hice jugo de naranja natural, frutas picadas, croissants de jamón y queso Edam, pankakes con miel, café, leche y tostadas con mermelada. Cuando todo estuvo listo, lo puse en la mesa del comedor. En el centro puse un pequeño arreglo de flores de mamá.

-Wow - escuché una voz a mis espaldas –sí que te luciste – era Bella.

-¿Esto? No es nada –_cualquier cosa es nada comparada contigo_.

-Siento no haberte ayudado.

-¿Qué? No te preocupes, tú eres nuestra invitada.

-Igual tendría que haber ayudado… ¡pero aquí hay comida para cincuenta!

-Bueno, Emmett cuenta por cuarenta y siete…

-…pero Alice cuenta por medio… - ambos nos burlamos.

-¡Hey! ¡los escuché! - gritó Alice acercándose – Mmm… esto se ve delicioso –se sentó.

-¿Deseas desayunar? –le pregunté a Bella.

-Por supuesto –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. _Claro Edward, qué más iba a querer ¿ponerse a hacer striptease encima de la mesa?_

Me sonrojé inmediatamente por ese pensamiento.

-¿Ocurre algo? – cuestionó sentándose_._

-No, nada.

-¿Ya se puede chiki-comer? - entró Emmett - ¡Sí! – y ni bien se sentó comenzó a devorar todo.

-Estaba de-li-cio-so - me felicitó mi hermanita y se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Es cierto Edward. Muchas gracias – dijo la dueña de mi corazón.

-Pero Bella ¿no le vas a dar su besito de agradecimiento? – ambos nos sonrojamos cuando Alice dijo eso – oh vamos, ambos quieren eso.

-Si chiki-conejita no quiere darle ese chiki-beso… ¡entonces se lo doy yo! – Emmett se paró y se me acercó peligrosamente.

-¡Emmett! ¡Te he dicho que así pareces gay! – corrí por todo el comedor con Emmett haciendo trompita detrás de mí.

-¡Pero soy tu chiki-hermanito preferido! – se paró e hizo su táctica de ojitos del gato con botas de Shrek.

-Ay, ¡qué tierno! – dijeron Alice y Bella a la vez.

- Oh vamos – me volteé a verlas - ¡Es sólo Emmett! No dirían lo mismo si hubieran entrado accidentalmente en el baño aquel día qu…

_Mmuchk_

Sí, _Emmett _me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Emmett!

-Ay ya, no seas melodramático. ¡Vamos de compras! Necesitamos alguien que cargue las bolsas…

-Pero Alice yo…

-Sin peros. No querrás que Bella cargue mucho peso ¿no? – Alice movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

-Ok, iré.

-Eh, yo mejor me voy con chiki-Rose. ¡Chiki-Adiós! – claro, Emmett como siempre huyendo como un cobarde.

-Bueno, Emmett se la pierde. Ahora… ¡de compras!

-Espera Alice, todavía falta lavar los platos… - dije.

-Yo puedo hacerlo – se ofreció Bella.

-Para qué vas a lavar, si Edward puede hacerlo, ¿verdad hermanito?

-Sí Alice. Pero ya parece que soy tu criado.

-No pasa nada Edward, ya sabes… podemos lavar los dos… si quieres… - Bella se sonrojó.

-Claro que quiero –dije un poquito más alto de lo debido - ¿vamos?

-Ok

Alice rodó los ojos mientras recogíamos los platos.

-Yo me voy a mi cuarto un momento. Les doy 8 minutos. ¡Ocho! – dicho esto se largó.

-Bien. Yo lavo y tú enjuagas y secas ¿te parece?

-Está bien – cómo poder negarle algo.

-Así que… - comencé - ¿Qué van a comprar?

-Ropa – dijo con un tono de _obvio._

-Ya pero, ¿Qué tipo de ropa?

-No sé, pantalones, polos… No te preocupes, no gastaremos muuuucho. Sólo un poquito.

-¿Y cuánto piensan demorarse?

-Unas horitas – dijo de lo más normal – es que hay que ver todo lo que hay.

-Me aburriré yendo a tantas tiendas.

-No lo creo. Entraremos a Victoria's Secret…

Me sonrojé profundamente, pero ella seguía como si nada.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada.

-¿Sabes? No te creo. Sé que te da vergüenza lo que dije de ropa interior. Soy directa en decir las cosas, así que acostúmbrate.

Terminamos de lavar y Alice vino a gritarnos.

-¡Ocho minutos y diez segundos! ¡Demasiado!

-Oye, pareces una policía, o mejor dicho _media policía… - _dije lo último más bajo.

-¡Te escuché Edward Cullen! Pero no me importa ¿y sabes por qué? ¡Porque por lo menos yo no tengo cabeza de ladrillo ni el tamaño de una jirafa!

-¡Pero te apuesto que a un pitufo no le llegas ni al po…!

-¡Basta! – gritó Bella. Cogió a Alice de la mano y la sacó – tú también sal – me ordenó.

Salimos de la casa y subimos al auto. Yo me puse en el asiento del conductor, Alice atrás y Bella… a mi lado.

Me puse algo nervioso de tenerla de nuevo tan cerca… y tan lejos.

-¡La radio! ¡La radio! – dijo Alice rebotando en sus asiento, literalmente.

-Alice, una preguntita – dijo Bella – en serio, ¿no te duele el trasero cuando haces eso?

-Nop. Tengo el trasero reforzado – sonrió – pero ¡pon ya la radio!

Bella encendió la radio.

_Maybe I need some rehab_

_Or maybe just need some sleep_

_I got a sick obsession _

_I'm seeing it in my dreams_

_I'm looking down every alley_

_I'm making us desperate 'cause_

_I'm staying up all night hoping  
hitting my head against the wall_

_What you got boy, is hard to find, I think about it, all the time, I'm all strung out my heart is fried, I just can't get you off my mind._

_-Because your love, your love, your love is my drug, your love, your love, your love – _cantaron Bella y Alice a la vez. _**(N/A: Letra de Your love is my drug de Ke$ha)**_

Siguieron cantando. Pero me puse nervioso (y esperanzado), cuando Bella me miró cantando la parte 'your love is my drug'. Ojalá y me la estuviera dedicando.

_Mejor tú dedícate a soñar, Edward._

Luego de cantar varias canciones y de pasar a varias personas que nos miraban raro por el show que hacía Alice, llegamos al centro.

Me tuvieron de aquí para allá, de tienda en tienda, por más o menos unas tres horas. Y eso que aún faltaba mucho por delante.

-Alice, creo que esto ya es más que suficiente… - dijo Bella cuando salíamos de una tienda.

-Pero Bella ¡aún falta más!

-¡Pero Edward a las justas se puede parar con tantas bolsas que carga!

-Por mí no se preocupen ¿he? – dije con un poco de dificultad. Me tambaleé, pero me volví a parar derecho.

-Tú te callas, porque ahora vamos a una tienda que te va a gustar…

La seguimos y de pronto llegamos a… Victoria Secret's.

-Eh, Allie, creo que yo las espero aquí sentadito – dije sonrojándome un poco.

-Te esperas nada , vienes con nosotras – se empujó por detrás y consiguió hacerme entrar.

Las empleadas se sobresaltaron al verme entrar, y yo no sabía dónde esconderme.

-Uy Eddie, parece que ya te echaron ojo – dijo mi hermana en un tonito burlesco.

Volteé y vi a Bella con cara de póker. Entonces miré la tienda.

Al ver las diminutas prendas femeninas, me sonrojé bastante.

-¡Yo lo atenderé!

-¡No! ¡Yo lo haré!

-¡Ubíquense mamitas, porque ese churro es mío!

-¡Pero tú atendiste al otro!

-¡Pero era gay! Así que a ese guapote lo atiendo yo – escuché una riña de las empleadas. Volteé a ver y una chica se me acercó.

-Buenos días ¿puedo atenderlo en algo? ¿Tal vez modelarle alguna prenda? – dijo en un tono que trataba de ser seductor, creo. Sólo consiguió asustarme.

-No, gracias, viene acompañado – intervino Bella, que me cogió de la mano, dejando a la señorita con una cara de furia.

-¡Hey! Ven aquí Bella – gritó Alice.

La seguimos. Donde ella estaba, había un asiento, así que me senté.

Ellas se quedaron mirando prendas, que para mi salud mental preferí no ver. Me quedé escuchando música de mi Ipod.

Al cabo de un rato, Alice me sacudió el hombro.

-Edward, necesitamos una opinión masculina, ¿qué te parece esto para Bella? – me mostró una especie de bata diminuta color negro, de encaje. La parte inferior era tan pequeña, que de sólo imaginarme a Bella en eso, sentí cosas raras por mi estómago, y la cara se me volvió a poner roja.

-¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa.

-No sé, Alice.

-Sip, sí te gustó – se fue pegando brinquitos.

Me puse de nuevo los audífonos, tratando de calmarme y evitando imágenes de Bella con prendas poco decorosas…

Un carraspeo me hizo levantar la mirada.

-Edward, necesito tu _importantísima _opinión – vino diciendo de nuevo mi hermana.

-Pero Alice, ya te he dicho que no s… - no terminé de hablar porque en ese momento no me salía ni a.

¿Por qué me quedé sin habla? Porque _Bella_, completamente roja, venía vestida con un pijama azul bastante provocativo, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. No se veía vulgar, ni nada de eso. Estaba hermosa y condenadamente sexy.

Tuve que juntar las piernas para que no se me viera cierto problema. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sólo soy un hombre.

-¿T-Te gusta? – preguntó tímidamente Bella.

-Estás hermosa.

-Uhm… ok. ¡Lo llevaremos! ¡Ahora cámbiate! – empujó a Bella adentro del probador.

-Bueno Edward, es tiempo de agradecer a tu brillante hermanita por mostrarte a tu amor así – canturreó Alice.

-¡Ey! Bueno, creo que sí… ¿gracias?

-De nada hermanito – me dio un abrazo rápido.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Mmm nop, de aquí podemos salir a comer alguito.

-¡Al fin!

Creo que el tiempo pasaba de forma distinta en la cabeza de Alice, porque casi dos horas después recién salimos.

-Bueno, creo que ya estoy satisfecha por hoy.

-Alice, me parece que te pasaste un poquito ¡pobre Edward! ¡Hemos gastado bastante!

-Por el dinero ni te preocupes Bella… mejor vamos a ver qué nos invita Edward, y está haciendo hambre.

Fuimos al patio de comidas y nos decidimos por unas pizzas de Pizza Hut.

Comimos charlando animadamente. Bella nos contó sobre su casa de vacaciones, a la que todos iríamos.

El móvil de la enana sonó.

-¿Aló Jazz? Sí, no hay problema… en un instante voy… yo también te quiero. Até logo – terminó y colgó.

-¿Ahora te despides en portugués? – la miré con una ceja alzada.

-Sim. Mi Jazz cabeza de platanito me espera. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego – dijo Bella.

-Alice cuídate, espero que Jasper te respete mucho. Adiós.

-Anticuado – dicho esto se fue.

Un silencio sólo roto por la agradable música del centro comercial nos envolvió.

-Así que… ¿no te aburriste con tanta ropa? – me preguntó con una expresión adorable, tan propia de ella.

-Fue soportable – le respondí con una sonrisa. _Claro, hasta un campo de alpacas con el estómago malo es un paraíso si estoy a tu lado._

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? – pregunté sonrojándome un poco.

-¿Te sonrojas por invitarme a tomar un simple helado? No sé por qué ¡si ya te vi desnudo!

Eso sólo sirvió para que mi cara ardiera fuertemente. Bella podía ser tímida en algunas ocasiones, pero otras veces era muy suelta. Con ella no se caía en la monotonía. Me encanta.

Fuimos a la heladería 4D.

-Creo que mejor pedimos una copa grande y de ahí comemos los dos. Es más económico… sólo si quieres.

-El dinero no es problema Bella. Pide lo que quieras. Lo que pidas, me parece bien.

-Entonces una copa grande.

Pidió los sabores, y me di cuenta que un mesero la miraba mucho.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo cuando nos sentamos – de pronto pareces algo molesto.

-El mesero te quiere comer – al parecer mi tono le hizo mucha gracia, ya que se echó a reír.

-¿Me parece o estás celoso? Jaja. Ese mesero n… -interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir. Su cara cayó y parecía que miraba algo atrás de mí.

Iba a preguntar, cuando alguien me interrumpió.

-¿Bella? – dijo una voz masculina.

Me volví a ver quién estaba atrás.

-Alec – musitó Bella con voz monocorde.

_**H0/4! LO SIENTO MUCHISISÍSIMO! No pensé demorar taaaanto. Esto estuvo muuuy mal. No hay excusas que valgan, pero pasaron tantas cosas… Sólo les pido que POR FAVOR no me abandonen, sobre todo cuando vienen cosas que estaba esperando! =)**_

_**Mmm, acertaron, estaba muuuii obvio, Bella pensó que Ed era gay. Pero Alice no lo planeó, sólo se emocionó y dijo otra cosa, como tantas veces me pasa a mí €=**_

_**Varias cosas que escribo salen sin planearlo, sólo espero que les guste. =}**_

_**¡Happy B-Day to Edward Cullen! (aunque atrasado):D**_

_**Recomiendo fics:**_

_***"**__**Amarte as**__**í" de **__**amyel1806**__**. Summary: La vida de Bella había dado un rotundo giro hace 6 años, habiendo desaparecido el padre de su hijo salió adelante sin él ¿que pasaría si regresara a la ciudad? ¿Bella permitirá que él pueda acercarse a su hijo? TH (En serio bueno, super tierno. Pasen)**_

_***"**__**Un cuento de hadas moderno**__**" de **__**Sarah-Crish Cullen**__**. Summary: Bella recibe una beca para estudiar su carrera universitaria en Londres; allí conocerá a un chico de ensueño...¿los príncipes azules existen?, puede que sí. (Muy bueno y te culturiza)**_

_***"**__**Lo que hace el amor**__**" de paola swan-cullen. Summary: Hola me llamo Bella Swan y no creo en el amor... ¿el problema? me gusta mi compañero de clase Edward, y prometí ya no enamorarme... ¿qué hago? Buena historia entren. (Buenísimo y tiene algunas cosas locas =D)**_

_**¡Recuerden dejar sus sugerencias! (Los fics están en mi profile)**_

_**¡Amé Eclipse! Me dejó más enamorada de Edward… Es WOW. Me encantó cómo se veía en la nieve… Y Jacob también es lindo pero… Edward Cullen se lleva en la sangre :}**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, favorites y alerts, ¡GRACIAS POR ESPERARME! ¡y BIENVENIDOS a los nuevos lectores!**_

_**Chau….**_

_**¿Hay reviewsito para mí?**_

_**MarieCamiCullen**_


	13. Capítulo 12: Golpes y planes

_**OI garotas! GRACIAS a las personas que dejaron review, alerts y favorites y + GRACIAS a las que me han apoyado emocionalmente. Espero que este chiki-capítulo sea de su agrado. EB**_

**Disclaimer: Que los personajes de Twilight son míos es tan cierto como que las alpacas vuelan, o como que Emmett tiene dos cerebros; así que diré que los personajes son de S. Meyer, pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 12: Golpes y planes**

**Bella's PoV**

Después de comer una pizza americana en Pizza Hut, Edward, algo sonrojado, me pidió ir a tomar un helado. Fuimos a Fourth D (4D).

-Creo que mejor pedimos una copa grande y de ahí comemos los dos. Es más económico… - dije - sólo si quieres – añadí para que viera que no le estaba obligando.

-El dinero no es problema Bella. Pide lo que quieras. Lo que pidas, me parece bien – contestó. De verdad Edward era del tipo que con sus modales y palabras deja impresionada a cualquier chica, y yo no era la excepción.

-Entonces una copa grande – me salí con la mía.

Una parte de mí me decía que pedía una sola copa de helado no tanto por economizar, sino porque quería compartir y estar más cerca de Edward. Siempre había querido hacer eso (comer un helado de copa grande con alguien), como en tantas películas había visto.

Nos sentamos a comer. Alcé la vista, y noté que la expresión de Edward era algo molesta, incómoda.

-¿Qué pasa? – tuve que preguntar – de pronto pareces algo molesto.

-El mesero te quiere comer – respondió entre dientes frunciendo el ceño. Su expresión me hizo reír. Levanté la vista y el mesero me guiñó el ojo sonriendo.

-¿Me parece o estás celoso? Jaja. Ese mesero n… -pero no pude terminar la oración.

_Alec_ estaba parado detrás de Edward con una expresión de pocos amigos.

-¿Bella?

-Alec – dije fríamente.

-¿Así que todo era verdad? ¿Estás con Cullen? Y yo que vine para comprarte algo para pedirte perdón. ¡No puede ser que seas así! – gritó como loco.

-¡¿Quién te crees para hablarle así? – dijo Edward furioso, levantándose de su silla.

-¡Tú a mí no me hablas así, poca cosa! – le contestó.

-¡Ah no, a Edward no le dices así! Aunque ¿sabes? El ladrón piensa que todos son de su condición.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¿No recuerdas los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos? – por Dios, qué hipócrita era este chico.

-También me acuerdo de ayer, cuando estabas con tu amiguita – al recordar eso no voy a mentir, sí me dolió.

-Pero mi amor, tú sabes que fue el idiota de Mike el que nos tendió una trampa.

-¿Y también Mike mandó a Jessica desnuda a tu casa? ¡Y no me digas mi amor!

-Bella, mejor nos vamos.

-¡Cállate Cullen, que nadie te dio vela en este entierro! No sé que hace alguien como tú aquí con ella, si no eres nadie. Ella es popular, querida, hermosa, todo lo contrario a ti, imbécil. Tú no eres más que un invisible – el rostro de Edward cayó un poco, quedándose en silencio -¿ves? Ni siquiera puedes rebatirlo, porque sabes que es cierto.

-Alec, la verdad no sé cómo pude estar contigo.

-¡Porque me quieres! ¡Te gusto!

-Vámonos Edward – me paré y le jalé de la mano. Íbamos ya unos pasos cuando Alec nos siguió, gritando.

-Ah claro, ahora seguro que te haces la herida con él, y este marica se aprovecha, sólo para revolcarse contigo, y tú, muy cooperativa para meterse en su cama ¿no?

Entonces Edward le asestó un puñetazo que lo tiró al piso.

-Te voy a enseñar a respetar a las damas, imbécil – se tiró al piso sobre él para poder golpearlo más.

Alec no se daba por vencido y logró darle un puñetazo en el estómago a Edward, quien se quedó sin aire.

-¡No! – grité horrorizada y corrí a verlo.

-¡Quítate Bella! Ahora vamos a ver cómo queda tu carita Cullen, idiota marica – Alec me apartó y le pegó dos veces en el rostro.

La gente curiosa se puso a ver la pelea, mientras que yo estaba desesperada.

Edward logró zafarse y darle otro golpe.

-Apuesto 10 a que gana el de cabeza de ladrillo.

-No, yo le voy 10 al otro – escuché cómo unos tipos apostaban. ¿Acaso creían que lo hacían para divertirlos?

No pude más y me metí entre Edward y Alec.

-¡Ya basta! O yo misma llamaré a la seguridad del centro comercial.

-Bella, por favor, retírate antes de que te hagamos daño. Te dije que este pagaría por lo que te hizo.

-Y te lo agradezco, creo que ya habrá aprendido su lección – Alec tenía un poco de sangre en la cara, y estaba tirado en el piso cogiéndose la barriga con expresión de dolor – vamos a casa Edward.

-¡Be-lla! – gritó con dificultad Alec - ¡no te vayas!

-Lo siento.

Abracé a Edward de la cintura para que quedara claro que lo prefería a él.

Fuimos rápidamente a su carro. Nos sentamos ahí en silencio antes de que arrancara.

-No me gusta que te pongas a darte de golpes con ese miserable, mira tu mejilla, está hinchada – se la acaricié, estaba muy roja. Cerró los ojos, y sentí la necesidad de seguir acariciando su rostro, su suavísima piel…

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – no entendía por qué me decía eso.

-Es que… aunque sea un idiota, Vulturi tenía razón. Yo no soy nadie, comparado contigo – bajó la mirada.

Le cogí del mentón obligándole a mirarme.

-Tú, eres mejor que todos ellos juntos, que se creen lo máximo, cuando a ti no te llegan ni a la suela del zapato. Piensan que por tener dinero, una cara bonita y andar destruyendo la autoestima de los demás, tienen corona. En cambio tú, eres bueno, amable, atento – _guapísimo, tierno, irresistible_. No podía decirle eso también ¿no? No era que estuviera enamorada de él ¿o sí? No, sólo se trataba de decir las cosas como son, tampoco soy ciega – y un perfecto caballero – sonreí algo sonrojada.

Su rostro tenía una expresión que no pude descifrar, pero la vergüenza era palpable. Entonces me di cuenta que aún tenía la mano en su mentón, y que nos habíamos acercado bastante, quedando nuestros rostros a pocos centímetros. Quité la mano.

-Gracias – dijo –pero no creo ser tan bueno.

-¿Lo ves? Encima eres modesto – dije mirando sus hermosas esmeraldas. Me gustaban porque había en ellos como una chispa de un verde más claro. Y las largas y rizadas pestañas profundizaban su mirada. _Ya Bella, párale ¿no?_

Rió, y su dulce y fresco aliento me dio en la cara.

-Tú eres la que no se da cuenta lo buena que eres. La más interesante persona que he conocido eres tú, y eres… - suspiró como tomando fuerzas – muy importante – los colores subieron a su rostro – y lista, divertida, amable, simpática…

Parecía que iba a decir más, pero yo lo corté. Le di un beso en la mejilla. Fue un impulso, no sé qué ocurrió. Tal vez era sólo que me gustaba hacer cosas a veces sin pensarlo. En este caso, fue como si algo dentro de mí me manejara, pero sin _yo _ haber dado las indicaciones de hacerlo. Él estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero de repente los abrió, y me pilló mirándolo.

Tenía que arreglar esto y no pasar tremenda vergüenza.

-Gracias por encargarte de la caca de Alec. Eres un buen amigo – su cara decayó un poco cuando dije la última palabra.

¿Es que no le gustaba que fuéramos amigos? ¿O acaso le gustaba y no se conformaba sólo con mi amistad?

_Definitivamente debo dejar de ver las novelas románticas que ve Jasper en la televisión. (Y juro que llora en los finales)_

-Bueno, creo que debemos regresar. Tenemos que limpiarte esas heridas en tu casa, porque aquí no hay un botiquín, a no ser que quieras que te limpie la herida con baba, cosa que sería muy asquerosa .

Sonrió en respuesta.

No dijo nada en el camino a su casa. Vi la hora en el salpicadero.

-No puede ser ¡Son más de las cinco! ¡Hemos pasado todo el día en el centro comercial!

-Y eso es poco. Por Alice se quedaría a dormir allí. Y claro, cuando se le da por salir, nuestros papás no la dejan ir sola, por lo que _el hermanito mayor _tiene que hacerle de niñera. Aunque tal vez tienen razón. ¡Imagínate! ¡Pueden aplastarla con lo enana que es! Lo que quedaría sería chicle de Alice – hizo una mueca.

-Pero ahora está Jasper para acompañarla. ¿Oíste cómo lo llamó? _Jazz cabeza de platanito_ – hice una voz imitando a Alice – de verdad, amo a tu hermana. Y no soy lesbiana ¿he?

-Claro. Sería raro que le quitaras la novia a tu hermano.

-O que tú le quitaras el novio a tu hermana.

-Agh. No te ofendas, Jasper no es feo ni desagradable, pero no tengo ni pizca de atracción por el sexo masculino, ni nada de baby-makers.

-¿Ni qué?

-No, nada.

Llegamos a su casa.

-¿Dónde está el botiquín?

-En el baño. Voy por él. Quédate en Salito.

En un momento regresó con un pequeño maletín.

-Este es Boti Junior. Papá tiene la casa llena de botiquines – dijo poniéndolo en la mesa.

Lo abrí y saqué el agua oxigenada.

-Vamos a ver… - eché el agua en un pedazo de algodón, y le limpié la pequeña heridita que tenía en la mejilla – Alec pega fuerte.

-Vamos, yo le di más fuerte. ¿No viste cómo quedó en el piso sangrando?

-Sí, pero no me gusta la violencia, menos cuando sales lastimado – le puse una crema para los golpes que Renée tantas veces me había puesto cuando me caía.

Edward estaba algo sonrojado.

-¿Y ahora qué le decimos a Esme cuando vea a su querido hijito con la mejilla hinchada? – cuestioné.

-No lo sé. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

-Mmm, podríamos decirle que fuiste al baño, tropezaste, caíste y tu cara fue a dar al inodoro, o que unas chicas te confundieron con Robert Pattinson y se te tiraron encima, y que como también habían hombres de dudosa sexualidad que pesaban mucho, te caíste al piso y un señor gordito y peladito te pisó la cara.

-Se nota que has conocido a mi hermano. A veces eso pasa, que las personas se quedan traumadas.

Le saqué la lengua.

-Más me gusta la opción del señor gordito y peladito – dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Mejor sólo le digo que me caí y me di un buen porrazo en rostro.

-Ok, pero dile que fue en el baño – pedí suplicante.

-Está bien – dijo resignado. Sonreí ante su tono - ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir?

-Eh, debo llamar a Renée, para pedirle permiso, ya debe estar en casa.

-Claro, llama – me dio su teléfono.

-Gracias – marqué y luego de tres timbradas Charlie contestó.

-¿Alô?

-Hola papá. Ehm, ¿puedo quedarme esta noche en la casa de Alice? Porfas, porfas, porfas, porfas…

-Bien, bien, pero ya cállate. Cuídate. Eh, Bella, tu madre quiere hablar contigo.

-Pásamela.

-Hola hija. ¿Qué tal estás? – Renée sonaba algo preocupada.

-Bien ¿alguna razón por la que preguntas?

-Bueno…mmm…eh, Alice me contó que terminaste con Alec.

-Sí, pero no pasa nada, ese tipo es un completo idiota.

-Entonces ¿me aseguras que estás bien?

-Por supuesto. Hoy he salido a comprar, y me quedé todo el día en el centro comercial ¡Imagínalo!

-Wow. Eso es un gran logro, ¡y comprando! Por cierto, ¿con quiénes fuiste?

-Con Alice y Edward – contesté mirándolo, ya que se había quedado en el sillón, esperándome.

-¿Edward? No lo conozco. ¿Es tu nuevo novio?

-¡No! – me sonrojé un poquito por eso.

-¿Amigo cariñoso? ¿Amigo con derechos? ¡Bella! Tú no estás para esas cosas…

-Mamá, Edward es el hermano de Alice.

-Aaa, hubieras empezado por ahí. Verdad, tu hermano lo mencionó para ir con él en las vacaciones. Y… ¿Está guapo?

-¡Mamá!

-Ay, qué quieres.

-Te recuerdo que estás _felizmente casada. _

-Lo sé, pero de repente puede ser el reemplazo de Alec, para _ti._

-… - no supe qué responder.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo es?

-Una muy buena persona.

-¿Guapo, atractivo, como para chuparse los labios?

-¡Mamá! – la regañé de nuevo – pero… sí – miré a Edward, que en serio era muy guapo.

-¡Genial! Ya quiero conocerlo.

-Pronto será. Te dejo mamá, estoy gastando el saldo del teléfono de Edward…

-¡Qué caballero! ¡Te prestó su teléfono! Tu padre me hubiera dado cincuenta centavos para ir al teléfono público de la esquina, no importa que me estuvieran doliendo los pies, o que se pusieran hinchados como tamalitos. Claro, pero cuando me cortejaba, no, qué va, era todo un caballero…

-Ya mamá – le dije para que no siguiera contándome la historia de su matrimonio con Charlie.

-Bueno hijita, cuídate. Un beso. Y dale un beso a Edward, preferible en la boca…

-Hasta mañana mamá – dije de manera cortante.

-¿Te dieron permiso? – cuestionó amablemente Edward.

-Sip.

Luego de eso llegó Alice con Jasper, quien después de estar un rato conversando con nosotros sobre la cara lastimada de Edward (dijo que parecía que se veía sexy con su golpe, para fastidiarlo), se fue, con la excusa de cuidar a Renatito, que al parecer estaba malito del estómago.

Bajamos las cosas del carro y Alice me ayudó a meterlas a una maleta que me dio, ya que volvería a mi casa mañana.

Esme y Carlise llamaron avisando que volverían mañana en la mañana, así que desayunaríamos todos juntos.

Emmett llegó directamente a la cama, con las justas se chiki-despidió.

Al acostarme pensé en todo lo que había pasado. Pensé en Alec, y realicé que ya no me gustaba ni un poquitito. Pensé en las compras de Alice, y aquellos famosos rebotes _revienta-traseros _que daba cuando estaba sentada y emocionada.

Y también pensé, por qué no admitirlo, en las orbes esmeraldas de Edward.

**Edward's PoV**

Bella me confundía (y derretía) con su actitud. Es decir, en el carro parecía que correspondía a mis sentimientos. Nuestros rostros habían quedado bien cerca, y ella me tenía cogido del mentón. Prácticamente nos habíamos estado declarando. Me dio un beso, aunque fue en la mejilla, fue un beso, y casi mágico (claro, lo hubiera sido si fuera en los labios).Pero al instante ella me dijo que era _un buen amigo_

Claro, qué más podía ser de ella, cuando tengo muy presente que ella es mucho mejor que yo.

Qué mal.

Al día siguiente llegaron mis padres y desayunamos juntos. Cuando me preguntaron por la herida de mi cara, no me quedó otra que darle la explicación de Bella, mientras todos reían.

Esme me dio una mirada pícara cuando me ofrecí a llevar a Bella a su casa.

-Gracias por haberme traído.

-No es nada. Disfruto de tu compañía – dije fuertemente sonrojado.

Paramos en frente de su casa cuando una señora joven y guapa, bastante parecida a Bella, salió.

-¡Bella! – la abrazó cuando ella bajó.

-Hola mamá.

-¿No me presentas a este guapo caballero? – me sonrojé (para variar) cuando dijo esto.

-Sí. Mamá, él es Edward, Edward, mi mamá, Renée. (No le hagas caso si te pide una cita. Está medio loca).

-Buenos días señora.

-Oh, no me digas señora, que me hace sentir como la momia Juanita. Todavía estoy bien conservada. Dime Renée.

-Como desee, Renée.

-¡Qué lindo! – dijo la mamá de Bella, quien le dirigió una mirada de _'contrólate'_ – tú nos vas a acompañar en las vacaciones ¿cierto?

-Si mis padres me dan permiso, sí.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Quieres pasar a tomar o comer algo?

-No quiero incomodar, muchas gracias. Además acabo de desayunar.

-Oh, qué pena. Pero no importa. Ya habrá tiempo para conocernos en vacaciones – me sonrió.

-Así será.

-Bueno Edward, adiós – se despidió mi amor.

-Hasta luego Bella – me acerqué y le di un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios, que me hizo sentir como un golpe en el estómago.

-Hasta pronto guapo – Renée me dio un beso en la otra mejilla – y conquista a mi hija – me susurró bajito.

-Cuando digo no es NO ¿Entiendes?

Me encontraba peleando con Alice _de nuevo _mientras regresábamos a clases el martes.

-Pero tu cumpleaños es importante. ¡Son 18 años! Además, será algo discreto…

-Sí, no me hagas reír – dije sarcástico – ¿'discreto' es rentar ponys? ¡No sé qué demonios van a hacer ponys ahí!

-Pero son lindos, ¡Y los quiero!

-¡No! – dije cortante mientras aparcaba el coche.

Bajamos y me volteé a ver a Alice.

_No de nuevo_.

Tenía la cara roja y los ojos llorosos.

-¡Mamá! – corrió a abrazar a Esme que estaba en el jardín.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Edward no me quiere! ¡Me quiere botar en una caja de zapatos!

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no he dicho eso! Pero me estás dando buenas ideas…

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen Masen! ¡Es tu hermanita!

-¡Quiere rentar ponys para mi cumpleaños!

-Pero Edward, no seas egoísta, déjala que haga lo que quiera.

-¡¿Ponys en el cumpleaños # 18 de un hombre? Perdón, pero no quiero ni fiesta ni ponys ni nada. Gracias – me retiré rápidamente a mi habitación para hacer los deberes. Felizmente en una semana comenzaban las vacaciones de un mes en Green Village. En esta ciudad teníamos vacaciones todo abril.

Mis padres me dieron permiso para pasar las vacaciones en la casa de Bella.

Y esa oportunidad, esperaba no desaprovecharla.

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Bella se sentaba con nosotros a la hora del almuerzo, aunque algunos días sus amigos _populares _la raptaban con ellos. Pero Alec no se le volvió a acercar.

Cada día con Bella era un sueño. Como dije, el tiempo se me escapaba de las manos.

Alice, Bella y los demás estaban algo raros. Estoy seguro que tramaban algo por mi cumpleaños.

Estábamos a 18 de marzo.

-¿Qué chiki-haces? – preguntó Emmett entrando a mi cuarto. Levanté la vista y también estaba Alice.

-Escucho música ¿ves? – levanté mi Ipod.

-¿No tienes tarea?

-Ya la terminé. Los jueves no me dejan tanta tarea. ¿Qué quieren? Sé que no han venido a preguntarme qué hago.

-No. Vinimos a ver lo del chiki-asunto con la chiki-conejita. En serio, no puedo creer que seas tan chiki-tarado y chiki-lento.

-No quiero que intervengan más. Gracias de todos modos.

-Pero, ¿no que _Para conseguirla lo haré'? _ - cuestionó Alice.

-Ella me considera sólo su amigo – dije con la cabeza gacha.

-Y tú no haces nada para cambiarlo.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Haremos algo. Muy pronto.

De pronto ambos comenzaron a reír de manera macabra y yo los miré raro.

-Ya sé que soy chiki-guapo y sexy, pero no me mires así.

-Entonces no hagan cosas raras. Pero ¿a qué se refieren con lo de Bella?

-Ya lo verás – dijo Alice – hasta mañana – mis hermanos salieron de mi cuarto, dejándome intrigado. Sólo espero que si hacen algo raro, no se pasen demasiado.

**Bella's PoV**

-¡Listo! – exclamé.

-¿Todos?

-Ajá.

Alice me había mandado a repartir las invitaciones para el cumpleaños de Edward.

-Pero si la fiesta va a ser en tu casa ¿en qué tiempo vas a arreglarla?

-Oh, está arreglado – rió – Esme le mandará a comprar pastel de piña con pollo al ajo con mandarinitas…

-¿Eso existe? – la interrumpí.

-Y yo qué sé. _Ese _ es el asunto – yo sólo pude decir '_AaAh'_ – Edward no se negará a hacer un pedido de Esme. Entonces demorará mucho buscando el pastel de piña con pollo al ajo con mandarinitas…

-¿Cómo te acuerdas del nombre del pastel? – la volví a interrumpir.

-Lo tengo escrito en la mano – me enseñó su palma – Bueno, como sabemos que Edward pierde la paciencia rápidamente, no demorará más de 2 horas en volver, y no podemos dejar el ambiente listo en tan poco tiempo. Es ahí donde entra _la chiki-alpaca ranger _en acción.

-¿Quién?

-Emmett. No me digas nada, parecía muy emocionado con su chiki-nombre secreto – rodó los ojos - _la chiki-alpaca ranger _seguirá a _la naranjita cumpleañera, _osea Ed, en su coche, y cuando vea que se va a regresar a la casa, le va a pinchar una llanta al Volvo.

-¿Pero no va a tener Edward una llanta de repuesto?

-Ya nos deshicimos de la redonda de repuesto – dijo con voz siniestra – calculo que tendremos cuatro horas para arreglar. Suficiente para Mary Alice Cullen Masen.

-Entonces tenemos todo listo para el B-day de Ed.

-Y todo gracias a mí – sonrió con suficiencia – soy lo máximo.

-Totalmente – le seguí el juego.

-Bella… ¿Te gusta mi hermano? Dímelo en serio.

-Mmm – no supe qué decirle. Ni yo sabía lo que sentía.

-Vamos, dime.

-No lo sé, Al.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Cómo lo describirías?

-Amable, atento, caballero, lindo, bueno, guapo – me sonrojé un poquito inevitablemente.

-¿Cuánto?

-Bastante – admití. Ella sonrió – Pero eso no significa que me guste. Es decir, me agrada cómo es, y no te negaré que me llama bastante la atención y que me siento bien a su lado, pero yo no diría que estoy enamorada de él.

-¿Segura?

-Eso creo.

Pasó un tiempo en el que ninguna de las dos habló.

-Bella, pasado mañana te pondrás el polo blanco que compramos la vez pasada. ¿Entiendes? _Tienes_ que ponerte eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya lo verás… ya lo verás…

_**¿Qué pasará? ¡Averígüenlo en el siguiente cap! (Que por cierto yo también quiero leer) EB**_

_**¡Y yo opino que Edward golpeado o defendiendo el honor de su amada es sexy!**_

_**Recomiendo fics:**_

_***"**__**¡Estúpida Conciencia!**__**" de Beautiful Blush. Summary: -No puedo copiar, no puedo mentir, si encuentro una moneda prácticamente recorro el mundo para devolverla a su dueño...- A Bella su conciencia nunca la dejaba hacer "cosas malas" y eso la exasperaba, pero a veces tiene sus recompensas ser buena. /TH**_

_***"**__**Tu Primer Beso**__**" de **__**Rainy Lady**__**. Summary: "Porque el mío fue simple, vergonzoso… El tuyo sería único, especial… Sería el primero para ti y el mejor para mí." One-Shot. EdwardxBella:**_

_**¡Dejen sugerencias!**_

_**¿Han visto el tráiler de la pela 'Vampires suck'? ¡Recomendadísima! Te doblas de la risa con la parodia de Twilight.**_

_****Y quería avisarles e invitarlas a participar del concurso 'The Hapiness Story Contest', el que estamos organizando Elizabeth Dublin y yo. Ya les había comentado, pero ahora ha comenzado. Vamos ¡anímense a participar! Si les interesa pueden entrar en esta dirección: (sin espacios), o buscar en mi profile la cuenta del concurso. Cualquier pregunta manden un PM o review a Elizabeth Dublin o a mí ¡Ganen!** EB**_

_**Vamos, regálenme un review. Amo conocer gente a través de estos C:**_

_**¡Gracias por aguantarme! **_

_**¡Beijos e sorte!**_

_**Tchau.**_

_**MarieCamiCullen.**_

_**¿Hay reviewsito para mí?**_


	14. Capítulo 13: Feliz cumpleaños a Eddie

_**Alô! Aquí vengo con cap que espero les guste! ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Perdón por demorar, pero estaba (y sigo) enferma y me dolía (y duele) mucho la pancita. Me sacaron análisis de sangre y me dejaron un hueco en el brazo… alucina…Estoy con los remedios… **____** Ya…¡a leer!**_

**Capítulo 13: Feliz cumpleaños a Eddie**

**Edward's PoV**

Me di la vuelta en la cama.

Otra vuelta. Y otra vuelta.

No quería levantarme aún. ¡Era sábado!

Un momento… ¡hoy es mi cumpleaños 18!

Me levanté de un tirón, corrí a la ventana y la abrí.

-¡Freedom! – me puse a gritar.

Sí. Desde hoy tenía la mayoría de edad.

Pero la emoción se me fue tan rápido como llegó al recordar a cierta persona pequeñita, pequeñita, que haría una fiesta grandota, grandota.

Alice.

Me volví a tirar a la cama con un suspiro algo dramático.

-¡Edward! Ven por favor – escuché la voz de Esme gritar desde las escaleras.

-¡Voy!

Me bañé rápido y me puse lo primero que encontré.

-Hijo, necesito que me hagas un favor – pidió con esa voz maternal que tiene.

-Lo que quieras mamá.

-Ay, ese es mi bebé – me abrazó con uno de esos _abrazos de mono_ – aunque ya estás grandote. ¡Y hoy es tu cumpleaños! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Toma tu regalo. Es de mi parte, aunque creo que está algo chiquito – me dio una caja envuelta en papel azul con negro.

-Gracias mamá – le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Ábrelo, vamos!

Le hice caso y abrí la caja.

-¡Gracias mamá! ¡Una laptop! – le sonreí con la _sonrisa 'tierna' _que le gustaba.

Me apretujó las mejillas.

-¡Qué lindo mi bebé! Aunque ahora sea un hombre – _oh, oh, ojos de Esme demasiado brillantes._ Si no me apuraba se iba a poner a llorar.

-¿Qué me querías pedir mamá?

-Ah, sí. Anda a comprar un pastel de piña con pollo al ajo con mandarinitas.

-¿Un pastel de qué?

-Ay, no me preguntes que no me acuerdo. Toma – me dio un papel – ahí está escrito.

-¿Vas a comer pastel? No será por mi cumpleaños ¿no?

-Oh, bueno, la verdad es que no comía ese pastel desde uff, hace tanto tiempo que no me acuerdo ni dónde lo vendían. Pero pensaba comerlo con todos. Ya sabes, tengo que cuidar la línea, porque después que nacieron tú y tus hermanos quedé echa una bola y me costó lo indecible volver a quedar figurita.

-¿Y dónde están todos?- Ya se me hacía raro no ver a nadie.

-Eh, a Carlisle lo llamaron del hospital y dijo que ya venía porque te tenía que saludar y darte tu regalo. Alice se fue renegando que no iba a poder hacer su gran fiesta con ponys, pero que te iba a comprar tu regalo, y Emmett la acompañó.

-Ah – bueno, por lo menos no iban a hacer una gran fiesta. Eso era increíble por parte de Alice. Sólo iban a ser unos cuantos regalos…

-Bueno, ya ve a comprar el pastel ¿Sí?

-Ok.

Sólo espero no demorarme tanto en encontrar _ese pastel._

**Emmett's PoV**

-¿Chiki-aló? – respondí con mi chiki-sexy voz mi chiki-celular que sonaba y sonaba.

-¿Cómo vamos _alpaca ranger_? – ah, era la chiki-enana.

-Chiki-Eddie, no, no, _la chiki-naranjita cumpleañera_ ha dejado la chiki-madriguera, repito, ha dejado la chiki-madriguera.

-¿La _madriguera_ es nuestra casa, no? Ok. ¿Por dónde está la _naranjita_?

-Ha entrado en una chiki-pastelería. La chiki-alpaca ranger está afuera vigilando todos sus chiki-movimientos.

-¿Qué ves?

-Un chiki-señor peladito, una chiki-señora gordita, un chiki-trasero gordo (Ewww)…

-¿Podrías decirme algo que me importe?

-Qué chiki-humor… Acaba de chiki-preguntar a una chiki-señorita si tenía el chiki-pastel y la chiki-señorita ha ido a buscar, y la chiki-naranjita está esperando con cara de chiki-estreñido…

-Ah.

-¿Y la chiki-elfo de Navidad qué está haciendo? – pregunté.

-¡Habíamos acordado que sería _la tigresa de la moda Ruarrr! – _rugió como un chiki-tigre.

-Pues ya te cambié de chiki-nombre. ¿Qué haces?

-¡Tengo una sorpresa! ¡Te va a en-can-tar!

-¿Qué es?

-Moví mis influencias y conseguí que viviera una persona… muuuuy especial para nosotros… pero no te lo diré hasta la fiesta. Pero es ¡Ahhh! – gritó como si le hubieran pinchado el chiki-trasero, pero creo que era sólo su chiki-emoción.

-Te la pierdes. La chiki-alpaca ranger se larga porque la chiki-naranjita está saliendo. Cambio y fuera – corté.

Chiki-Eddie salió con esa caminada de escaldado que tiene. Yo le dije a chiki-mamá que chiki-Ed tenía algo raro, pero claro, nadie le hace caso a chiki-Emm (que es taaaan chiki-lindo e inteligente).

Muy sigilosamente cogí mi chiki-bicicleta.

-¡Ey muchachito! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? – me preguntó una chiki-abuelita enojada.

-Llevándome mi chiki-bicicleta.

-¡Esa es _mi _bicicleta!

-No es chiki-cierto. ¡Es mía! – cogí la chiki-bici del chiki-timón, pero entonces la chiki-abuelita cogió su chiki-carterita y comenzó a pegar a chiki-Emm con eso.

-¡Ladrón! ¡Muchachito ladrón! – la chiki-abuelita me pegaba en la chiki-cabeza.

-¡Pero es mi chiki-bici!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Mira lo que dice aquí muchachito! – señaló la chiki-bici.

Me fijé y…

Oops.

En el chiki-tubo de la chiki-bici había una calcomanía que decía '_La abuela power ranger' _con un dibujito de una chiki-calavera con fuego.

-Creo que me equivoqué de chiki-bici – sonreí apenadito - ¡Pero tú también eres chiki-ranger, chiki-abuelita!

-¡Yo soy la ranger! ¡Hay mucha energía en estas arrugas! ¿Ves? – comenzó a correr en su sitio.

Qué chiki-abuelita tan energética.

-Yo también soy chiki-ranger, porque estoy en un chiki-plan… - recordé – oh, oh. Debo chiki-irme. Adiós.

-Que te vaya bien muchachito con extraños 'chikis' – se despidió chiki-amablemente y se subió como si nada en su chiki-bici.

Wow.

Más rápido que chiki-astro alpaca boy subí a mi chiki-bici.

Oh, oh. Se me perdió la chiki-naranjita.

¿Dónde estaría si fuera una chiki-naranjita cumpleañera buscando un chiki-pastel desconocido?

Mmm…

¡El chiki-supermarket!

Ojalá esté ahí, porque sino la chiki-elfo de Navidad va a matar a chiki-Emm.

**Bella's PoV**

-¿Por qué me tengo que poner un bikini?

-Porque yo lo digo – me contestó Alice – ok, ok, va a haber piscina de esas armables. Tú póntelo nomás. Y ven corriendo que necesito ayuda. Rose ya viene también. ¡Trae a mi cabecita de platanito!

-Ya, Jazz también tiene que ayudar. Ya voy. Chau

-Chau chau – colgó el celular.

Ok, ahora a buscar algo bonito de bikini.

Mmm… podría ser el verde oscuro… nop.

_**Diez minutos después.**_

El rojo con flores marrones me queda bien.

Me puse el bikini, el polo blanco que Alice me había comprado, unos shorts un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo y unas sandalias con plataforma. Cogí el regalo de Edward y bajé a la sala.

-¡Jasper!

-¿Qué?- volteó su vista a mí.

-Ya vamos a la casa de Alice.

-¿Te llamó? – dijo cogiendo las llaves y los cascos de su moto. Me entregó uno.

-Sí. Rose está en camino. Vamos.

Cogió su regalo y salimos. Subimos a la moto y llegamos en unos minutos.

-¡Jazz! – Alice se tiró a los brazos de mi hermano.

Nunca había visto a mi hermanito así, tan feliz con alguien. Era una cosa más por la que Alice me agradaba mucho.

-¿Qué hago? – dije.

-Hay que arreglar las mesas, poner los globos, traer los ponys...

-¿En serio vas a poner los ponys, Allie? – preguntó Jasper.

-_Of course, baby._

-Pero Ed se va a molestar… lo que tú digas – añadió al ver la cara que ponía mi amiga.

-¡Tengo una súper sorpresa!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dije que era una _sorpresa_. El chiste es no saber qué es ¿no?

-Ok.

La siguiente hora la pasamos arreglando el gran jardín de los Cullen. Alice había insistido en poner un pequeño escenario no sé para qué, pero se veía cool.

Muchas personas me llamaron preguntando la dirección no sé por qué, ya que eso estaba en la invitación.

_Bellita, ¿Te olvidas que eres popular? ¿Que la gente quiere hablar contigo porque así se siente popular también?_

Olvidé mis pensamientos porque Esme se me acercó.

-Hola Esme.

-Hola Bella – me dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Me ayudas con la decoración del pastel de Edward? Sé que si le digo que tú me ayudaste se lo va a comer él solito.

-Claro – me avergoncé un poco cuando dijo eso.

Edward me había comenzado a gustar, lo admito. Es que es tan… _todo._ En las clases de Educación física me encantaba verlo, era tan… sexy.

Esme y yo arreglamos el _pastel familiar _de Edward. Ese era el que comeríamos sólo nosotros, porque había otro para los invitados.

-¿Cómo se comporta mi hijo contigo Bella? – su pregunta me descolocó un poco.

-Muy bien, es un caballero.

-Me alegro. ¿Y te gusta?

¡¿Qué? No sabía qué responderle. A ver, si la mamá del chico que te gusta te pregunta si en verdad te gusta, ¿qué le dices?

-No sé – decidí no responder en concreto.

Me miró como si no me creyera nada.

-Bueno. Carlisle y yo nos quedaremos un momento a felicitar a Edward y luego nos vamos, queremos dejarles algo de privacidad en la fiesta, no vaya a ser que los invitados salgan corriendo cuando nos vean. Hagan lo que quieran ¡pero no quemen la casa! Ah, por si acaso en la sala hay un bowl con condones.

-¿Ok? – eso fue raro.

-¡BELLA! – llamó Alice desde afuera - ¡VEEN!

-¿Qué pasa? – dije saliendo.

-¡Adivina quién llegó! ¡Ahhh!

-¿Edward?

-¡No! ¿Te acuerdas de mi sorpresa? ¡Está en backstage! Osea, en el cuarto que está en el jardín.

-¿Qué?

-Mejor te lo cuento luego ¡Ahh! – chilló emocionada - Pon la música y recibe a la gente que va llegando ¿ok? Ya casi está todo. ¡Ah! – volvió a chillar emocionada.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Te veo luego! – salió corriendo y se metió a ese cuartito que tenían los Cullen en su jardín, pero me asombró ver que en la puerta habían unos tipos grandotes y gorilones, como guardaespaldas.

Vi alrededor mío y… Wow.

Alice había transformado el lugar. Había una piscina grande, mesas con bocaditos caros, globos azules flotando por todos lados, el escenario parecía para un concierto. También unos señores entraban a la casa dejando cajas de cosas.

Vi a Rose arreglando una mesa y fui a saludarla.

-Hola Rose.

-Qué hay Bells – nos dimos un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Sabes qué tiene Alice? Está rara.

-No, yo me pregunto lo mismo. Hace un ratito fui al baño y cuando regresé habían unos matones en la puerta del cuarto del jardín. Y afuera hay un coche súper caro con ventanillas polarizadas.

Después de una hora y media los invitados comenzaron a llegar, y el sol hizo acto de presencia. Rose y yo los recibimos, mientras dejaban sus regalos en la gran cesta que había al lado de la puerta.

La música estaba súper, y ya la gente estaba comenzando a bailar California Gurls de Katy Perry.

Esta fiesta iba a ser inolvidable.

**Third person's PoV**

Alice salía con una enorme sonrisa del cuarto del jardín, cuando recibió una llamada.

-¿Alócate? – respondió graciosa.

-¡Chiki-elfo de Navidad! ¡La chiki-naranjita va a la madriguera!

-¡¿Qué? –se le quitó la sonrisa de la cara - ¡Tenía que venir en una hora!

-Es que… se me perdió un chiki-ratito… - la bajita tenía una expresión de asesino en serie – ya lo encontré… pero… no pude pincharle la chiki-llanta…

-¡Has lo que sea pero no dejes que venga a casa!

-Pero…

-Sin peros. Y mira que te salvaste porque estoy de buen humor porque… ha venido alguien muuuuuuy importante. ¡Ahh! – chilló como Renatito, emocionada.

-¿Quién?

-Ya lo verás. Es tan lindo… chau – le colgó a un desconcertado (y curioso) Emmett.

Éste se encontraba viendo cómo Edward subía a su carro, pensando en algo para detenerlo.

No se le ocurrió otra cosa que tirar excremento de perro (que había encontrado a su lado) al carro de su hermano.

Cuando Edward vio que en la ventana de su flamante volvo había un generoso _regalito _de perro, casi le da un ataque. Bajó y miró furioso a todos lados buscando al culpable de tan horrendo crimen, pero no vio a nadie. Entró a la tienda donde había preguntado por el pastel y compró toallas para limpiar y unos guantes. Salió y con una fórmula especial para limpiar ventanas quiso quitar la mancha de su ventana.

Pero se demoró más de media hora ya que esa desagradable cosa se había pegado.

_Mi bebé, mi pobre bebé_, pensaba el guapo chico mirando su coche.

Emmett lo veía contento, ya que había logrado detenerlo por casi cincuenta minutos.

Luego de más intentos, Edward logró dejar reluciente su ventana. Subió corriendo a su coche. Antes de arrancar, llamó a Esme.

-Mamá, no conseguí el pastel.

-No te preocupes hijo, ahora que me acuerdo creo que no lo venden aquí…

-¿Por qué hay música de fondo?

-Es que… estoy bailando. Quiero aprender ese baile que hace Beyoncé, Single Ladies.

-Ah – respondió Edward tratando de borrar la imagen que se había creado de su madre vestida como Beyoncé bailando Single Ladies, con Emmett y Alice como sus acompañantes con trajes y todo– bueno, ya voy a la casa. Y por favor, si te has vestido como Beyoncé, no dejes que te vea.

-Ay, está bien. Te espero.

Con esto, colgó. El chico puso su auto en marcha y se encaminó a su casa.

Emmett, que por cierto llevaba puesto un casco de los _Power Rangers_ que había comprado en el supermarket, llamó a su hermana y le avisó que "la chiki-naranjita cumpleañera" iba a "la madrigura". Luego cogió su bicicleta y se fue.

El chico grandulón con complejo de alpaca tuvo que ir por un atajo y pedalear más fuerte de lo normal para poder llevar a su casa antes que su hermano.

Logró su cometido y llegó a casa primero.

-¡Al fin llegas! ¿Qué haces con ese ridículo casco? – le preguntó su rubia novia.

-Es que chiki-yo me tomo muy en serio mi chiki-personaje – dijo solemne.

-Bueno, ahora eres mi Emm, así que quítatelo, porque con eso no puedo besarte bien.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó el caso y… vamos, ya sabemos lo que hicieron, pero se puede decir que hubo baba de por medio, lo cual es un poco asqueroso.

-Ahí viene Edward – avisó Bella, que había estado saludando a unas personas.

-¡Ok, chicos! ¡Escúchenme! – Alice gritaba por atención en el escenario - ¡Ahí viene Edward, así que supongo que ésta es la parte donde gritamos "_¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"!_

-Rose, ¿puedo tirarle chiki-confeti? – le susurró Emmett a su novia.

-No.

-Pero siempre lo he querido hacer… ¿Sí? – le hizo _carita de Gato con botas de Shrek_.

-Ok – dijo resignada –pero no hay confeti.

-Chiki-Emm siempre está preparado – sonrió maliciosamente.

En ese momento apagaron la música y todos hicieron silencio.

Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle estaban adelante, esperando que se abriera la puerta.

Entonces ésta se abrió, mostrando a un guapísimo chico de cabello cobrizo con reflejos dorados y ojos esmeraldas.

-¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!– gritaron todos a coro. Emmett le tiró en la cara el confeti, pero la boca de Edward estaba abierta, así que se tragó un poco.

_Lo sabía_, pensó el cumpleañero, escupiendo el confeti que tenía en la boca.

Sus familiares y amigos lo abrazaron, saludaron y le dieron su regalo.

Cuando fue el turno de Bella, ambos se sonrojaron, y Emmett no pudo evitar soltar un 'Awww'.

Volvieron a poner la música y todo siguió muy divertido.

-Emmett – Alice jaló a su hermano y lo llevó a un lugar apartado de gente.

-¿Qué? ¿No viste que estaba chiki-bailando Eenie Meenie de chiki-Justin Bieber?

-¡Tengo que decirte la sorpresa! – chilló emocionada. Tomó de la mano a su hermano y le condujo hasta afuera del cuarto del jardín. Los matones habían ido al baño un momento, así que no estaban.

-Adivina quién está detrás de esta puerta… - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Chiki-Superman desnudo?

-¡No! Ash, mejor te lo digo porque tu cerebro de maní no lo va a adivinar. ¡Es Justin Bieber!

Emmett se quedó en shock, pero luego comenzó a sonreír más y más grande.

-¡Ahh! – soltó un grito de niña y corrió al cuarto del jardín.

-¿Dónde está chiki-Justin? – comenzó a mirar para todos lados en el cuarto – no lo chiki-veo.

-Hey guy, soy Justin Bieber – dijo alguien desde abajo. Emmett dirigió su vista al piso y su rostro se iluminó cuando vio a su cantante favorito en carne, hueso y cabello.

-Oh, eres más chiki-chaparrito de lo que chiki-pensé, pero… ¡Te chiki-amo!

-Os amo – contestó la estrella pop.

-¿Cómo chiki-estás?

-¿Uh?

-Él quiere decir que cómo estás – explicó Alice.

-Ah, estoy bien.

-¿Cómo lo chiki-trajiste enana?

-Tengo influencias – se encogió de hombros.

-¡Me gusta tu chiki-cabello, chiki-Justin!

-Soy Justin Bieber y me gusta el queso – respondió el chico.

-¿Chiki-qué? Aunque a mí también me gusta el chiki-queso.

-Os amo, baby – dijo Justin.

-Eh, Emm, creo que esas son las únicas frases que sabe en español Justin, sólo _'Soy Justin Bieber y me gusta el queso' 'Os amo' _y _'Estoy bien'._ Aunque le he enseñado algunas cosas. ¿No es adorable?

-Sí, como uno de esos chiki-muñequitos que se le aplasta la chiki-pancita – suspiró.

-Os amo, but I'm not sure what you are saying – _**(pero no estoy seguro de lo que están diciendo).**_

-Yo te chiki-ameishon tambieishon – ese fue Emmett tratando de hablar inglés.

-Would you like me to sing something? - _**(¿Les gustaría que cante algo?)**_

-Yeah, please sing Somebody to love – pidió Alice que sí había prestado atención en la clase de inglés.

-_I just need somebody to love,I-I don't need too much, just somebody to love, somebody to love, I don't need nothing else, I promise girl, I swear I just need somebody to love_.

-¡BRAVO! - comenzó a aplaudir Alice, pero entonces se dio cuenta que su hermano no decía nada, cosa muy extraña. Volteó a mirarlo, pero no lo encontró - ¿Dónde está Emm?

-There _**(Ahí)**_ –Justin señaló al piso, donde estaba Emmett desmayado– Os amo.

**Bella's PoV**

Muchos me habían invitado a bailar, pero ya me estaba aburriendo. Hace rato no podía ver a Edward, porque las personas me habían _secuestrado_.

Esme y Carlisle se fueron y dijeron que mañana volverían, que de nuevo iban a ir a cenar y después sabe Dios hacer qué cosa, y que querían dejar privacidad porque su hijito ya era grandecito, y mayor de edad… y Carlisle se puso a llorar, pero Esme lo consoló y ahí se fueron.

-Bella, ¿Me acompañas? – alguien tocó mi brazo y sentí cosas raras en la barriga. Síp, sin duda es Edward.

Volteé y tenía razón, ahí estaba él con una playera color blanco con botones y sus bermudas.

-Claro.

Lo seguí hasta un lugar donde no había mucha gente.

-¿Qué pasa?

Sin previo aviso me abrazó.

-Gracias por todo.

-No hay de qué – me ruboricé – pero pensé que no querías una fiesta.

-En realidad no quería que se preocuparan por eso, pero… gracias por tu regalo.

-Ah, eso… no es nada.

-¿Nada? ¡Me conseguiste un cuaderno con partituras originales! No sé dónde lo conseguiste, pero muchas gracias.

-Sabía que te gusta la música…

-Eso no es lo único que me gusta – me miró fijamente y sentí mis piernas un poco temblorosas. ¿Qué rayos me ocurre?

-¡Atención con todos! – gritó Alice desde el escenario, con un micrófono – Un invitado especial ha venido. Recibamos con un fuerte grito, digo, aplauso a… - al fin sabría qué ocultaba Alice - ¡Justin Bieber!

O MY GODNESS.

¡JUSTIN BIEBER AQUÍ!

Todo el público se puso a gritar cuando apareció.

Era él, ¡Era Justin Bieber!

-¡Vamos allá! – jalé de la mano a Edward.

-Hola, soy Justin Bieber y os amo. We're here to celebrate the b-day of Edward Cullen. Where is he? _**(Estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Edward Cullen. ¿Dónde está?)**_

Todos voltearon y lo señalaron.

Edward se puso rojo.

-Well. Happy B-day to you. Now I'm going to sing Baby.

_Whoaa whooa_

_You now you love me_

_I know you care_

_Just shot whenever_

_And I'll be there_

_You want my love_

_You want my heart_

_And we will never, ever, ever apart…_

No podía creer que lo estuviera viendo.

Alice bajó del escenario y se puso a mi lado.

-¿Qué te parece mi sorpresa? – gritó para que la escuchara.

-¡Es súper!

Cuando terminó la canción me acordé que Edward seguía a mi costado.

-No sé por qué tanto escándalo por ese. ¡Es un chaparrito! – se quejó Edward.

-Pero es taaaan tierno…

-Parece un chupetín… ¡mira su cabeza en comparación de su cuerpo! – dijo en un tono resentido.

Sólo moví la cabeza con una sonrisa.

**Third person's PoV**

-¿Ya estás bien Emm? – preguntó Alice a su hermano que estaba en el jardín.

-Sip.

-Entonces vamos rápido afuera porque ya van a cantar el happy birthday.

-¡Chiki-pastel! – salió corriendo y chilló cuando vio a Justin cantando 'U smile' en el escenario. Alice corrió a suçbirse.

-Thank you Justin – dijo cuando este terminó su canción – ¡Ahora vamos a cantar happy birthday to Edward!

Justin comenzó a cantar, y todos lo siguieron. Bella estaba al lado de un avergonzado Edward. Luego terminaron de cantar.

-Ahora… ¡A bailar!

Alice había conseguido que fuera un barman que hizo unos tragos deliciosos y sí, consiguió también sus dichosos ponys.

-¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó tímidamente Edward a Bella.

-Es tu cumpleaños – se encogió de hombros.

La canción que sonaba era El Doctorado de Tony Dize.

_Tengo un gran conocimiento _

_Yo más que eso tengo un doctorado_

_Tengo el corazón graduado en sentimiento_

_Con la nota que jamás nadie ha alcanzado_

_Tengo mis sueños contigo_

_Todo lo que sé tú me lo has enseñado_

_Nada de lo que yo conozco es fingido…_

Edward sentía su corazón estallar de la emoción de tener abrazada por la cintura a una Bella que reía divertida por la movida música del coro.

-¡Diversión! – gritaba Alice en el escenario, que parecía la animadora de la fiesta. Acabó la canción y comenzó My First Kiss de 3oh!3 con Ke$ha. La gente se divertía a reventar, sintiendo la adrenalina en sus venas. La chiquita esta, perdón, Alice, se bajó del escenario y vio a Rose bailando sola, lo que le extrañó.

-¿En dónde está Emmett?

-No sé, hace raaaato me dijo que iba al baño, de repente sigue ahí.

-Ah – Alice concluyó que seguía ahí, porque sabía lo que Emmett se demoraba en el baño. Se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar la manguera que necesitaba para sola llevar a cabo su plan de "Para conseguirla lo haré" para ayudar a su hermanito.

**Edward's PoV**

No me había esperado todo esto (y tampoco lo había querido), pero de que la pasaba bien, la pasaba bien.

Las sensaciones de tener a Bella a mi lado eran indescriptibles…

Ya no me importaba que hubieran traído a Justin _Bebe, _ni que Alice se haya salido con la suya con sus ponys.

Lo que importaba era _ella, _quien estaba a mi lado.

-¡Polos mojados! – gritó una vocecilla chillona que reconocí como la de Alice.

Pero no caí en la cuenta de sus palabras hasta que me vi empapado de pies a cabeza con Bella.

Ella se trataba de hacer un escudo contra el agua con sus manos, pero no tenía mucho éxito.

Volteé y vi a Alice con una manguera grandota apuntándonos y riéndose.

-¡Alice! – gritamos, y ella salió corriendo.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, yo…sólo parece que recién hubiera salido de la ducha. Mataré a Alice cuando la vea.

-Ten por seguro que yo también.

_Oh, oh._

Había algo mal aquí.

Bueno, mal no, pero sí tremendamente sexy y angelical.

El polo que usaba Bella era blanco, por lo tanto, mojado, se traslucía todo.

Podía ver el bikini de flores marrones que tenía abajo.

Me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta de que me quedé mirándola como idiota, y aún más cuando vi que ella me miraba igual.

_Eh, Edward, si no lo has notado, tu playera es del mismo color que la de ella._

_Cierto._

Ya qué, total, ya me vio desnudo una vez…

**Third person's PoV**

Satisfecha con lo que hizo, Alice fue al cuarto donde se había ido Justin, para ver cómo estaba, y quizás enseñarle más español. Ella ya hasta se había olvidado de su novio por la emoción de ver a su cantante favorito.

-¿Cómo la pasan Pepe, Tony? – preguntó a los guardaespaldas gemelos de Justin, que hablaban español.

-Bien – respondieron al unísono, como siempre hablaban.

-Voy a ver a Justin.

-No está- replicaron.

-¿Dónde está?

-En su casa, adentro – señalaron a la sala Cullen.

_¿Qué hará allá?_

Entró corriendo en su casa y subió al segundo piso con un mal presentimiento.

Emmett la detuvo.

-Eh, chiki-enana, mejor no vayas a Salito.

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está Justin?

-Es eso… chiki-Emm se portó bien y quiso lavarle el chiki-cabello a chiki-Justin…

-No puede ser.

-Pero ocurrió un _chiki-imprevisto…_

_Que no haya hecho algo raro, que no lo haya metido al inodoro…, _rogaba Alice.

-¿Qué imprevisto?

-Pues… ¿recuerdas esa chiki-botellita rosada que se parecía al chiki-shampoo?

Con una expresión de horror la pequeña Cullen corrió a Salito para ver a Justin con una toalla en la cabeza.

Se la quitó y…

¡HORROR!

La linda cabellera de Justin ya no era castaño-dorada, era… ¡rosada!

-¡EMMETT!

**Edward's PoV**

-Bueno, creo que como ya estamos mojados, mejor vamos a la piscina – sugirió Bella.

-Ya, pero antes vamos un rato al jardín, ya sabes, para hablar… - miré al piso por la vergüenza. ¿Y si no quiere?

-Ok, vamos.

Nos sentamos en unas sillas tipo sofá que habían alejadas del resto de la gente.

-Así que… ¿te gusta? La fiesta, digo.

-Sí, me encanta. En serio, perdona a mi hermana, lo que pasa es que se cayó de la cuna cuando era bebita y… quedó así de rayada.

-No pasa nada. Más bien, le agradezco por hacer feliz como nadie a mi hermano.

Nos quedamos en silencio y de pronto, comenzó a sonar la canción Cuando me enamoro de Enrique Iglesias y Juan Luis Guerra.

_Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo_

_Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces_

_Porque te quiero, ay_

_Y hasta un lucero, oh_

_Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento_

_Sería un velero en la isla de tus deseos, oh_

_De tus deseos, oh_

_Pero por dentro _

_Entiende que no puedo y a veces me pierdo_

_Cuando me enamoro_

_A veces desespero_

_Cuando me enamoro_

_Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro_

Nuestras miradas se engancharon y pegaron como dos imanes.

_Se detiene el tiempo,_

_me viene el alma al cuerpo_

_Sonrío_

_Cuando me enamoro_

Nos acercamos lentamente…

Su cara tan cerca de la mía… podía apreciarla con propiedad…

Mis manos viajaron a sus mejillas… nuestros ojos se cerraron lentamente… mis pensamientos dispersos, pero con un solo tema: Bella.

Nos acercamos más… mi nariz rozó la suya… sentía golpes en el estómago… emoción y adrenalina en las venas…

Mis mejillas al rojo vivo… su respiración en mi cara…y entonces, pasó.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un pequeño beso. Sus labios tan suaves, tan adictivos… volvimos a darnos otro beso… nos separamos quedando a una distancia de vernos a los ojos, y encontrar en ellos el aliciente para continuar… atrapé su labio inferior en los míos y ambos comenzamos a moverlos insistentemente.

Ella me dejó en las nubes con su forma de besar… tan dulce y sensual.

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo…

Sus manos se posaron en mi nuca, y las mías en su cintura…

Acabamos dándonos besitos… la emoción y ese dolorcito agradable en mi estómago no había cesado…

Nos separamos, pero yo aún no abría los ojos.

Cuando lo hice, me encontré con la persona más linda en el mundo: ella.

Era seguro que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, y hasta podía ver una vida juntos.

Tenía otra cosa segura: mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños es Bella.

_**Y lo que todos esperábamos llegó… pero esto no ha acabado…**_

_**Bueno, estoy preocupada porque a mi papá lo van a operar el 30… y a un amigo muuuuuy querido también lo operan… por favor, mándenme ánimos…es difícil escribir cosas felices cuando no lo estás…**_

_**- Invitación: ¡he subido mi segunda historia!: "Tutora, vamos a aprender". Es un minific. Summary: **__**Mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo 25 años, y soy tutora. Se ve bien, pero no lo es tanto cuando tienes por alumno a un adorable chico de 18 años. "Era como un papel en blanco, y yo quería escribir una historia con tinta indeleble en él". /Minific.**__** ¡Pásense xfas! Anímenme a escribir **___

_**-Recomiendo fics:**_

_***"**__**Letters to Juliet**__**" de **__**Rose Marie G.**__**. **__**Summary: Bella viaja a Verona Italia junto a su novio Jacob. Ella visitará la casa de Julieta, es ahí donde encuentra una carta que le cambiará por completo su vida...llevandola a encontrar a su amor verdadero...**_

_***"**__**De besitos y problemas**__**" de **__**sombrerodecopas**__**. Summary: TERMINADO "Los hombres sólo sirven para dos cosas" y Bella lo sabía. Con sólo 17 años y luego de mudarse a Boston intentando olvidar el amor, Bella se dará cuenta que, aunque no lo esperaba, en aquella ciudad también vivirá el romance. Bella&Edward**_

_**Les agradezco sus reviews, aunque ahora recibí menos… ya no tenia ganas de continuar el fic… pero si lo seguiré… sólo dejen sus reviews en mis historias!**_

_***No se olviden de 'The Happiness Story Contest'! :D**_

_**Suerte en lo que hagan y…**_

_**Ciao**_

_**MarieCamiCullen**_

_**¿Hay reviewsito para mí?**_


	15. Capítulo 14: Chikicosas raras

_**Oi gente! C: Perdón por la chikii-demora, pero no tenia tempo! U.U. Olvidemos eso que ya podemos leer un cap + C: millones de gracias a las personas que dejan reviews, por sus favorites y alerts.**_

**Capítulo 14: Chiki-cosas raras**

**Bella's PoV**

Como estaba empapada gracias a Alice, le sugerí a Edward ir a disfrutar de la piscina, pero él dijo que nos quedáramos en el jardín un rato.

Pero no esperé que…

…nos besáramos.

Sí, que nos diéramos el beso más dulce, tierno y sensual escuchando una canción romántica.

Edward abrió los ojos, y en ellos había algo extraño; en su rostro tenía una expresión de relajación y ensoñación, con un rubor bastante marcado. Luego, fue formándosele una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, yo no podía prestarle mucha atención.

Sentía emoción en las venas, pero comencé a sentir los ojos aguándose, y la necesidad de salir corriendo se hizo presente sin razón.

Y entonces hice caso a esta necesidad y corrí hacia la casa de Alice.

No volteé a ver a Edward, sólo quería meterme en un hueco y no salir nunca.

_¿Qué rayos me ocurre? ¿Por qué dejé así a Edward? _Y lo más importante _¿Por qué _quiero _alejarme en este momento de Edward?_

Al entrar a la sala choqué con Rosalie.

-¡Eh, Bella! Pero qu… ¿Qué pasa?

Sólo me abracé a ella y unas lagrimitas salieron de mis ojos.

-¿Algo anda mal?

-Creo que sí – dije bajito.

-Vamos al cuarto de Alice, ¿te parece? No creo que le moleste.

Asentí y llegamos a esa habitación.

-Ahora sí – me miró como diciendo _dime todo._

-Yo… Edward… nosotros…

-¿Ustedes qué? ¿Te hizo algo? ¡Le voy a meter la cabeza en el inodoro…!

La miré raro.

-Este… creo que paso mucho tiempo con Emmett – movió la cabeza -. Pero eso no importa ahora. ¿Qué te hizo Edward?

-No me hizo nada malo. Sólo… nos besamos.

Me tapé los oídos anticipadamente y vi cómo Rosalie gritaba. Cuando cerró la boca recién me quité las manos de los oídos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora? ¿Te gustó? ¿Besa bien? ¿Fue con lengua? ¿T…?

-Ya cállate ¿no? – interrumpí su lluvia de preguntas.

-¡Entonces cuéntame! Pero si se besaron… ¿no deberías estar feliz?

-Eso precisamente me pregunto yo.

Su cara era de confusión.

-Yo… salí corriendo luego del beso – continué- . No sé qué rayos me pasó. Sólo… quería alejarme de él…

-Mmm… ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?

-No lo sé… tal vez sea el miedo de que no sea real… nunca me había sentido así con un chico… digo, siempre después del beso venía uno mejor… te consta que mis relaciones siempre han tenido muchos besos…

-…pero no habías tomado muy en cuenta a los chicos porque sabías que lo mismo hacían con otras – completó Rose.

Y tenía razón. Cuando estaba con un chico, en el fondo sabía que la relación iba a ser corta. Sabía que como la mayoría eran populares, tenían a cuanta chica se les antojase, y yo sería otra; u otros querían salir conmigo para hacerse populares. Sólo los aceptaba para no sentirme sola, e intentaba sacarle provecho a mis relaciones.

-Entonces ahora que te besas con Edward sientes miedo que él sea uno más – concluyó Rosalie, dándoselas de psicóloga.

-¿Ah?

-Es más que obvio. Edward es tu elegido, tu media naranja, tu alma gemela, tu Romeo con final feliz, o como quieras llamarle. En el fondo, lo sabes, y tienes miedo de que una vez que se besen o pase algo entre ustedes, su relación se pierda o se vuelva como tus relaciones pasadas. Inconscientemente huiste a esto, tratando de que no pase esto, y que Edward sea especial y quede en tu vida más tiempo – sonrió satisfecha.

-Tienes razón… gracias Dra. Falconi.

-No es nada. Ahora ayudo a las personas a _encontrar su alpaca interior, _digo, _su ropa interior, _NO, su _paz interior._

-Bueno, por lo menos ya no estoy llorando, y ya sé mi problema. Aunque… ahora viene el capítulo _'Diciéndole a Edward por qué me fui corriendo como cuando Jasper corre al baño después de ingerir una comida recalentada de la tía Veneno'_

-¿La tía Veneno?

-Sí, la señora que vende en la esquina. ¿No te acuerdas del anterior cuy de Jasper que se llamaba Nachito y que era gordito, gordito?

-¡Sí! ¡Jugábamos fútbol mano con él mientras Jazz no estaba! Nunca me enteré que pasó con él… Reneé sólo me dijo que explotó y como yo tenía once años y era un poco tontita, le creí.

-Lo que pasa es que fuimos a ese campamento en verano ¿recuerdas? Y Jazz dejó a Nachito al cuidado de Charlie… a papá no se le ocurrió otra cosa que darle de comer esas cosas que vende la tía Veneno… y como ves, Nachito pasó a la historia.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Entonces… ¿qué vas a hacer?

-No sé, pero por ahora no quiero tener algo con Edward. Tal vez en unos días… porque aún no me siento lista. Además, todavía tengo muy presente lo de Alec.

-Me parece razonable.

-¡YO NO HICE CHIKI-NADA! – de pronto se escuchó la voz de Emmett gritando en Salito.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NADA? ¡¿TE PARECE POCO TU CRIMEN? – indudablemente, esa fue Alice.

-Mejor vamos a ver qué hizo Emmett – dijo mi prima poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La escena afuera era algo extraña.

Alice, con el rostro rojo de furia, perseguía a Emmett, que gritaba como una niña y repetía que no fue su culpa. A un lado, estaba _Justin Bieber _con una toalla en la cabeza, y miraba extrañado cómo los Cullen corrían en círculos por la sala.

-What happens Justin? _**(¿Qué pasa Justin?)**_ – le pregunté más calmada que cuando lo vi por primera vez.

-I don't know. Alice just saw my hair and began to cry to Emm, but I don't know why, 'cause Emm is so cool with me. _**(No sé. Alice solo miró mi cabello y comenzó a gritarle a Emm, pero no sé por qué, porque Emm es muy cool conmigo.) –**_dijo Justin con esa suave voz que tiene.

Esto estaba raro.

-¡CALMA! – tuve que gritar para que Alice y Emmett dejaran de correr así.

Alice volteó la cabeza, con una expresión que me hizo recordar la escena del Exorcista.

-¿Saben lo que hizo este baboso? ¡¿Saben? - Rose y yo negamos -. ¡Mírenlo por ustedes mismas!

Se acercó a Justin y le sacó la toalla de la cabeza.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡Justin Bieber tiene el cabello rosa!

Ahora entiendo por qué Alice está así.

-Y ¿Ese tinte sale? – preguntó Rose haciendo esfuerzos por no gritar.

-¡NO! – contestó casi llorando Alice.

-¡MUERTE A EMMETT! – gritamos a la vez.

**Edward's PoV**

_¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se fue así? ¿Qué hice mal? _

Eran las preguntas que habían estado recorriendo mi cabeza desde hace una hora.

No había ido tras ella por no saber qué decirle. Cuando creí tener la felicidad en mis manos, esta situación se me volteó.

_Te lo dije, no eres suficiente para ella._

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces ahí? – dijo una voz. Era Jasper.

Yo estaba en el rincón del jardín donde…

Suspiré.

-Nada.

-No, se ve que no estás haciendo nada. Lo que pregunto es _por qué _ no estás haciendo nada. ¡Es tu cumpleaños!

-No tengo ganas de celebrar.

-Mmm… lo noto. ¿Qué pasó con mi hermana?

-¿Cómo sabes que lo que me pasa tiene que ver con Bella?

-Ay, Ed, _todo_ lo que te pasa tiene que ver con ella.

-Cierto – dije bajito.

-Bueno, ¿Quieres contarme lo que ocurrió?

-Si es que no te molesta…

-¿Tan malo es?

-No lo sé.

-¿? No creo que seas capaz de hacerle algo malo, pero… ¿qué hiciste?

-Eso es lo que no sé.

-Explícate.

-Yo… bueno, conoces mis sentimientos hacia ella, y no pude reprimir mi deseo de besarla… - miré su rostro esperando alguna reacción mala, pero sólo curvó sus labios tratando de esconder una sonrisa-. ¿No te molesta?

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme? ¡Se nota que serían felices juntos!

-Gracias.

-Pero entonces ¿qué?

-Después de ese beso, que fue como tocar el cielo, ella… salió corriendo sin explicación alguna.

-¿Que qué?

-Eso mismo. Hace rato vengo dándole vueltas a lo mismo, y a la única solución que llego es que no me quiere más que como un amigo, y que con lo que hice malogré todo. Pero por más que quiera no puedo arrepentirme.

-Pucha, no sé qué le pudo pasar… siempre que Bells besa a alguien no sale corriendo…

-Gracias por la ayuda – murmuré sarcásticamente, mirando al piso y sintiéndome aún peor y más rechazado.

-Lo siento, a veces no mido lo que digo…

-Me voy dando cuenta.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Quiero hablar con ella, pero tengo temor a que me afirme que no soy lo que ella quiere. Una cosa es saberlo y otra que me lo diga en la cara.

-No creo que sea eso. Creo que le gustas.

-Amo a Bella – dijo mi corazón.

-Lo sé.

Agaché la cabeza y Jazz pasó un brazo por mis hombros en señal de apoyo.

Estaba casi seguro que Bella no me quería como yo a ella…

…pero una parte de mi se hinchaba en la esperanza de que estuviera equivocado.

**Author's PoV**

Ahora volvemos con Alice y el incidente del cabello de Justin Bieber.

Regresamos luego de unos comerciales…

NO, Oops, perdón, me equivoqué, esto no es ni tele ni radio, por lo tanto no hay comerciales, ya que en este momento serían aburridos ¿no?

Bueno, nos quedamos en que Allie, Bells y Rose querían dar muerte al _Alpaca man_, ya que este tiñó de rosa el cabello del cantante pop Justin Bieber.

Justin no entendía qué pasaba ni por qué estas locas corrían queriendo cometer un _alpaquicidio_, pero comprendió todo cuando fue al baño y vio que su hermosa cabellera castaña había pasado a la historia y ahora tenía pelito rosado, haciéndole parecer una bailarina del video California Gurls de Katy Perry.

El grito que pegó Justin se oyó hasta abajo, y miren que había música fuerte.

El chico salió molesto del baño. Afuera, todos lo esperaban aguardando su reacción.

-I'll _never _come back. Bye! _**(**_**Nunca **_**regresaré. ¡Adiós!)**_

- But Justin, _never say never. __**(Pero Justin, nunca digas nunca)**_ – dijo Alice, haciendo alusión a esa canción-. ¡Justin! – gritó al ver cómo su cantante favorito se iba.

El chico volteó a verla, agitó su cabellera rosa y dijo "bye!"

Ya se imaginarán cómo se pusieron las chicas luego que Justin se fuera.

Emmett, como tiene un cerebro del tamaño de un maní, pensó en tirarse por la ventana, y cuando se lanzó se acordó que estaba en el segundo piso, y que justo debajo habían rosas.

Rosas con muchas espinas.

Claro, pegó un grito de niña cuando las espinas se le pincharon en el trasero, pero para su suerte aquellos puntiagudos objetos sólo atacaron esas sexys y redonditas (según Rose) nalgas.

-¿VES? ¡Eso te pasa por hacerle eso a nuestro Justin! – dijeron a coro las chicas desde la ventana, bajo la mirada curiosa de los que vieron la _alpaquicaída_.

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando salió Justin de la casa, porque sus guardaespaldas lo taparon dejándose ver sólo su cabeza, pero como era rosada pensaron que se trataba del payasito _Plim-Plim_ que había venido a animar la fiesta.

Bueno, ya me aburrí de la fiesta sinceramente. Sé que soy la autora y todo eso, pero creo que ya es hora de botar a los invitados, así que entraré un momento a la historia para patear traseros de los que no se quieran largar de una vez.

Me subiré al escenario. Mmm… de aquí se ve todo.

¡Veo a Edward!

Inhala, exhala, calma.

¡Edward mira al escenario con Jasper!

Pero ¡rayos! Está triste.

Ahora veo que fui un poco mala para hacer que Bella se fuera corriendo.

Pero así es la historia pues, qué le vamos a hacer.

Antes de irme quisiera hablar un toque con Emmett.

¿Dónde estará?

A ver, usaré mis poderes telepáticos de autora …

¡Está en el cuarto del jardín!

Entonces iré allá.

Abro la puerta y…

¡Ewww!

¡Ya me traumé de por vida!

Un mesero le estaba sacando con una aguja las espinas a Emmett, pero esta alpaca estaba con su trasero al aire, y me parece que ese mesero disfrutaba _demasiado _su labor.

Cerré la puerta.

Creo que ahora sí es hora de sacar a la gente.

-Bueno chicos – dije amablemente - ¡es hora de quitar sus traseros de aquí! ¡LÁRGUENSE!

Ooops, grité lo último.

Bah, qué importa, total, es mi historia ¿no?

Me bajé del escenario.

¡AAAAHHH!

¡Edward se acerca!

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó educadamente y con dulce voz. Entiendo a la perfección a Bella cuando decía que su mirada te deja helada.

-Marian, pero me gusta que me digan Marie.

-Mucho gusto – me tendió la mano y como no soy estúpida la cogí. ¡Su piel es súper suave!-. Pero, ¿quién eres?

-Ah, soy tu autora en este fic, pero tu creadora es Stephanie Meyer.

-¿Qué?

-Que yo dirijo lo que haces, manejo a todos los que conoces en esta vida, ¿comprendes?

-Absolutamente nada. ¿Me estás diciendo que hago lo que tú quieres?

-Ajá. Eres muy inteligente.

-Lo siento, pero no te creo.

-Ash. Mira, sé que adoras a Bella, que sueñas a diario con ella.

-Eso no prueba nada. Te lo pudo haber dicho Emmett.

-¿No es suficiente? – negó con la cebeza – bueno, entonces te diré que sé que pegabas chicles masticados debajo de la carpeta del profesor de Religión en quinto grado, ¿crees que nadie se dio cuenta?

-Tampoco prueba nada.

-Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado – dije con voz siniestra.

-Salí con mi familia a la casa de la abuela – dijo tranquilamente.

-Y fue ahí donde, cuando no había nadie, viste un pericote chiquitito y te pusiste a gritar como una niña, peor que Emmett, y que te subiste a una silla gritando "¡Dios, perdona mis pecados!", "¡Soy muy joven para morir!"o "Chapulín colorado, ven a salvarme". ¿Quieres que siga contando cosas y arruinando tu reputación?

-No, no, ahí nomás, ya me convenciste, pero que quede claro que no era pericote, era una rata de un metro.

-No es cierto, porque yo la vi, y su cuerpo no tenía más de 5cm. ¿ok?

-Mejor no hablemos del tema ¿sí? – pidió haciendo ojitos lindos.

-Está bien.

-Entonces, ¿Me podés ayudar con Bella? ¿Sabés que le ocurre?

-Sí sé, pero si te digo se me arruina la historia pues.

-Bueno – miró para abajo – sólo espero que esto tenga final feliz, por lo menos para Bella.

-Ya verás lo que pasa – sonreí - ¡En realidad eres hermoso!

-¿Gracias? – dijo sonrojado.

-Ya, no te avergüences. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-Claro.

-Mándale saludos a las personas que leen esto, pues. Y promociona mi otra historia.

-¿Hay otra? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Of course baby. Y también eres el protagonista. Pero ya, hazme el favor.

-Bueno. Hola gente que lee este fic de Marie. Como saben, mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Gracias por leer _Para conseguirla lo haré _y por los hermosos reviews que dejan. Las invito a leer el otro fic de Marie, _Tutora, vamos a aprender. _Me despido de ustedes con un gran beso, y si me quieren y desean, dejen su review. Adiós.

-Gracias.

-No entiendo algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo es que sé los nombres de tus historias?

-Soy tu autora, escribo lo que dirás ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, cierto.

-Me parece que ya es hora de regresar a mi realidad.

-Hasta pronto, entonces.

-Chau Edward – me acerqué a darle un beso en su suave mejilla.

Bueno, de nuevo estoy sentada frente a mi laptop.

Y creo que hasta aquí llega este PoV.

**Third Person's PoV**

Pasó una semana y ya sólo faltaban tres días para salir de vacaciones.

Ni Edward ni Bella hablaron de lo sucedido, aunque ella se había propuesto decirle las cosas varias veces, fracasando en el intento.

Edward seguía confundido, y hasta había pensado rechazar la invitación de ir con los Swan de vacaciones, pero la idea de no ver a Bella se le antojaba el peor castigo que se pudiera poner.

Cuando acabaron los exámenes, acabaron las clases.

Alice trataba de levantarle el ánimo a Edward, pero éste seguía creyendo que era poca cosa para la chica Swan.

Justo dos días antes, Charlie decidió ir con Reneé a una segunda luna de miel, y ambos se disculparon por no poder ir.

Alice asesoró a Edward en cuestiones de moda, ya que en estos momentos él sería capaz de ponerse las ropas más viejas que tuviera, o incluso la ropa de baño del abuelo.

El error de la pequeña Cullen fue dejar a su criterio las prendas de Emmett, sabiendo que éste podía ponerse ropas como las de Lady Gaga y llamarse a sí mismo _Alpaca Gaga_.

Carlisle y Esme decidieron copiarse de los Swan y fueron a un crucero carísimo por el Caribe. Esme llevó su traje de baño de tigresa y Carlisle la de Tarzán. Se puede imaginar lo raros que se veían jugando a _"La selva"._

En cuanto a Justin Bieber, las chicas lo vieron aún más adorable con su cabello rosa, incluso algunas se pintaron el cabello del mismo color.

Un día antes Edward estaba ayudando a su hermana a cerrar su maleta.

-¿Por qué llevas tantas cosas?

-Todas son muy importantes.

-¿Llevas el órgano electrónico metido ahí?

-Es por si me dan ganas de tocar alguna melodía.

-¿Abrigos de piel? – señaló el abrigo beige que salía de la bolsa de Alice.

-Por si comienza a nevar.

-¡Pero si ahí no nieva ni hace frío!

-Ash, una mujer precavida vale por dos.

-Alice, mejor organiza tus cosas antes, ¿ok?

-Ok – dijo pesadamente la chica.

-¿Ya llamaste a Bella? – preguntó Edward, sintiendo algo en su pecho cuando pronunció ese nombre.

-Sí, ya me confirmó que mañana viene mi Jazz con la camioneta de Charlie a recogernos.

-¿Vamos a entrar todos?

-Claro, su camioneta es una Van de nueve pasajeros.

-Ah, ok.

-Ya creo que es hora de dormir. Emm ya está roncando, y mañana Bella y Jazz vienen a las siete y media de la madrugada, ¡Imagínate!

-¿Madrugada?

-Sí, he dicho madrugada.

-Hasta mañana Allie.

-Hasta mañana Ed.

**Edward's PoV**

Me fui a mi cuarto luego de ayudarle a Alice con sus maletas.

No pude dormir a la primera, ya que sentía demasiados nervios de lo que pasaría en las vacaciones. ¿Lograría hablar con Bella?

Y seguía muy intrigado por lo de aquella simpática chica que dijo ser mi autora. Espero que se te ocurra que pase algo entre Bella y yo.

_-No te preocupes – _escuché una voz como del aire.

_Qué raro_, pensé.

No sé por qué ahora me siento observado, pero bueno.

Creo que es mejor dormir en este momento.

_Riiing_

Mi despertador comenzó a sonar, despertándome. Eran las seis y media de la mañana, y afuera hacía un día soleado, hasta podía escuchar los pajaritos cantar, como prediciendo algo bueno.

Tenía un sentimiento de felicidad mezclado con nervios, producto quizás de la emoción de ver a Bella luego de tres días que me parecieron los más largos de mi vida.

-¿Ya hay de chiki-comer? – gritó Emmett desde abajo.

-No, porque el flojo de Edward aún no se levanta – dijo Alice también desde abajo con voz somnolienta, seguro que seguía metida en su cama.

Me bañé y me puse la ropa que ayer me separó Alice.

Cuando bajé, tuve una visión.

Sí, eso no podía ser cierto.

_Emmett_ estaba friendo huevos con tocino y había hecho _ensalada._

-¿Emmett?

-Hola chiki-Eddie. Mira, he hecho chiki-huevos fritos con chiki-tocino y encima me comeré a chiki-Ensi.

Ensi era la ensalada, que siempre había sido su enemiga.

-¿Cómo sabes cocinar?

-Chiki-Barbie California me dio chiki-clases particulares, ¡y alucina que chiki-Emm hizo chiki-pollo frito y luego no le dio chiki-diarrea!

-Eso es un gran y sorprendente acontecimiento.

En ese momento llegó Alice con un look veraniego.

-¿Ya está mi jugo?

-No, Emmett sólo frió huevos y tocino ¿quieres?

-¿Emmett cocinó? Wow. No, no quiero huevos fritos. ¡Quiero mi jugo!

-Ok, yo lo haré.

Terminé de cocinar y comimos.

Justo a las siete y media unos bocinazos nos indicaron que Bella y Jazz habían llegado.

-Hola Ed – me saludó Jazz.

-Holas.

Acomodamos nuestras maletas, las gigantescas eran de mi hermana, y había un flotador en forma de alpaca, que era de Emmett.

-Anda subiendo – me dijo Jasper.

Cuando fui a la camioneta, Emmett ya había subido y se había sentado al costado de Rose.

Así que sólo me quedaba… sentarme al lado de Bella y pasar las cinco horas de camino junto a ella.

-Hola Bella. Te ves hermosa – el elogio salió de mi boca sin pensarlo. Es que ella _es _impresionante. Llevaba unos shorts jeans y un polo manga 0 celeste con cuello V.

-Hola Edward. Tú también – sonrió y se sonrojó.

_Eres la más adorable_, pensé.

Jasper arrancó la camioneta, y dejamos atrás mi casa.

¡Vacaciones, ahí vamos!

_**Well, lo que puedo decir es que vienen cosas bonitas en estas vacaciones C:**_

_**¿Raro? Lo sé, soy así.**_

_**Quería informarles que ahora resulta que el 30 de octubre van a operar a mi papá y a mi amigo en septiembre u octubre. Gracias por su apoyo C:**_

_**Me siento un poco distanciada del fic, es por eso que escribí un PoV mío… mi vida en estos momentos parece novela /:**_

_**¿Me ayudan a elegir algo? En un review elijan el número 1 o 2. ¿si? :)**_

_**Porfas, pasense por mi fic "tutora, vamos a aprender" C:**_

_**Chiki-gracias por todo…**_

_**Ciaop…**_

_**MarieCamiCullen**_

_**Si quieren a Edward ¿me dejan un review?**_


	16. Capítulo 15: Vacaciones  parte 1

_**¡Chiki-holas! Perdón por la demora ¡ya no me da tiempo! Pero igual saco un cachito de tiempo para escribir C: Gracias por sus reviews(aunque ahora estoy recibiendo menos :C varias personas me han abandonado) y bienvenidas a las nuevas personas! Espero que les guste este raro fic.**_

**Capítulo 15: Vacaciones**

**Edward's PoV **

-¿Ya vamos a chiki-llegar? – preguntó Emmett por decimoquinta vez en el viaje.

-Aún no – contestó Bella con paciencia de santa.

**Un minuto después…**

-¿Y ahora?

-Todavía.

**-**¿Ya? – volvió a preguntar.

-Carajo, ¡no! –gritó Rosalie dejándonos callados a todos.

-Chiki-Barbie… - dijo mi hermano en tono lastimero.

-Lo siento, pero tú te lo buscaste. Y para tu información, apenas vamos una hora de viaje; faltan dos horas.

-No chiki-vale – murmuró en tono molesto cruzándose de brazos.

Volteé a ver por la ventana a mi izquierda. Había un bello y natural paisaje mostrando su esplendor, pero mi mente no le prestaba mucha atención que digamos. Estaba pensando en alguien maravillosa que estaba sentada a mi derecha.

No habíamos cruzado más palabra que un '_¿Cómo estás?' 'Bien, ¿y tú?' 'Igual'._

No obstante, sentía una gran emoción recorriéndome, tal vez el presagio de algo bueno.

-Tengo chiki-ganas de hacer chiki-pipí.

-¿Dónde rayos va a haber un baño por aquí? – dijo Rose.

-¡Me voy a chiki-hacer! Bueno, como no es mi chiki-camioneta…

Jasper se alarmó y se estacionó rápidamente a un lado de la carretera.

-Emmett ahí hay un árbol bien bonito y grandecito con ganas de que lo riegues… - canturreó rápido el rubio.

Emmett voló y se puso a orinar en el arbolito que no tenía la culpa de nada, mientras que las chicas miraban para otro lado no queriendo traumarse con tal imagen.

-¡YAP! – mi hermano subió a la camioneta con una sonrisa de alivio.

Luego de diez minutos Emmett ya estaba dormido y babeando en el hombro de Rose, quien había puesto algo parecido a una manta para que mi hermano no estropeara su vestido con las babas.

Bella tenía sus audífonos puestos y escuchaba la música con los ojos cerrados. Entonces aproveché para apreciar un poco de su rostro, que estaba un poco girado a la ventana.

Miré con especial atención a sus labios, que movía con ligereza seguramente tarareando la canción que escuchaba. Pensar que esos labios habían sido míos por un momento…

De pronto ella giró su cara, abrió los ojos y me pilló mirándola.

Me sonrojé y atiné a preguntarle cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué escuchas?

-I run to you de Lady Antebellum. ¿Quieres escucharla conmigo?

Acepté sin pensarlo.

Mi corazón repitió la rutina de cuando me acercaba más a ella: se alborotaba.

Bella se quitó un auricular y me lo tendió. Lástima que nuestras manos no se rozaron.

…_When lies become the truth, _

_That's when I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_To a new disaster_

_So I run to you, I run to you baby…_

La canción era buena y un tanto relajante.

Pero lo mejor era compartir música con _ella._

Cuando terminó la canción comenzó a sonar Need you now, del mismo grupo.

-¿Y a ti qué grupo te gusta? – me preguntó luego de un rato.

-The Killers, Maroon 5 y Aerosmith.

-Son grupos buenos, también me encantan – dijo con una adorable sonrisa.

-Una pregunta… ¿es cierto que hay alpacas en donde vamos?

-Sí que las hay. Están en un parque cercano. Incluso siempre hay una carrera de alpacas y otra competición entre alpacas y llamas.

-¿También hay llamas?

-Sí. Hay llamas, alpacas y un perrito chihuahua que se llama Benito.

No, esto sí que era malo.

¡Emmett entre alpacas, llamas y un perro chihuahua llamado Benito!

-Tienes que tener cuidado con las alpacas, porque escupen. Una vez fui con Jasper y mis papás y no sé qué hicieron mi papá y Jazz que terminaron con las caras babeadas.

-¡Yo no hice nada! – Intervino Jasper desde adelante - ¡esa alpaca estaba loca!

-Pues si una alpaca le escupe a Emmett, nunca va a querer lavarse la cara – dije la verdad según el comportamiento de mi hermano.

-Qué asco.

-Totalmente. Y… mmm… Bella… - dudé en preguntar.

-¿Si? – dijo un tanto recelosa.

-¿Cómo nos vamos a… acomodar?

-Ah, eso – parecía aliviada -. La casa es grande. En el primer piso está la habitación de Jasper y la que será de Alice.

-¡¿Un piso para ellos solos? – casi me da un ataque.

-Sí, ¿qué tiene? – dijo Bella.

-Lo mismo pregunto ¿qué tiene? – dijo Allie.

-¡Cuántas cosas pueden pasar…! – contesté.

-Pueden ocurrir cosas buenas… y ya, no te alteres. Confío en que no harán nada… o por lo menos no harán tanto ruido – dijo lo último en un susurro- . Bueno, en el segundo piso – continuó antes que comenzara a gritar – hay tres habitaciones: la de Rose, Emm y la tuya. En el tercer piso están la mía y otras dos.

Asentí.

-También hay piscina y por la parte de atrás hay una especie de balcón grande donde papá hace parrilladas (barbacoas) y que tiene vista al mar. Me gusta esa casa.

-Parece que a mí también.

Pasamos una hora y media más entre hablando un poco, durmiendo por ratos y escuchando música.

Al fin un gran letrero nos dio la bienvenida a Green Beach. Ya había venido con Alice, Emm y mamá y papá, incluso teníamos una casa pero al otro lado de la gran playa.

Este realmente era un lugar de ensueño. No había estado en esta parte de la playa.

Al fin la camioneta se detuvo un momento frente a un portón. Este se abrió, entramos y se estacionó el coche.

Había un jardín bien cuidado, y un camino de piedras llevaba a la entrada de la gran casa blanca.

-Bueno, es hora de bajar.

-¿Y ahora quién mueve a Emmett? – preguntó una preocupada Rose, que recién se había despertado hace poco.

Todos voltearon a verme.

-A mí ni me miren ¿he?

-Lo siento Ed, tú eres el hombre – dijo Rose.

-¿Y Jasper no cuenta como hombre?

-¿Yo? No, para estos casos no soy hombre. Suerte con Emm. Voy a abrir la casa mejor.

Claro, me dejaron solo en la misión _Levantando alpacas._

Bueno, a comenzar con el trabajo.

-Emmett – le sacudí el hombro – Emmett – repetí - ¡Emmett! –grité en su oído, pero sólo se acurrucó más.

-Ed, creo que lo tienes que levantar y llevarlo cargado, ni modo.

_¡NOOO!_

_¿Qué hago para evitar un dolor de espalda? ¡¿Qué hago?_

_¡YA SÉ!_

-Emm, estoy viendo una alpaca… - canturreé.

-¡¿Dónde? – saltó.

-Sí, estoy viendo una alpaca en mi cabeza. ¡Mira! Ahí va corriendo y escupiendo.

-Chiki-imbécil. Además, las chiki-alpacas sólo escupen a los que las chiki-fastidian.

-Ay ya, dejen de pelear por simples alpacas y ¡vamos adentro! - Alice chilló lo último en mi oído.

Como era _el hombre _me tocó cargar las maletas, pero por lo menos esta vez Jasper y Emmett sí me ayudaron.

Adentro la casa era muy moderna, espaciosa y fresca, sin perder lo elegante, muy al estilo _Green Beach_.

-¡Me encanta mi habitación! – gritó mi hermana desde su cuarto. ¿En qué momento entró?

-Y espera a que veas el resto de la casa, hada – le contestó mi amigo.

Deje las inmensas maletas de Alice en la puerta de su habitación y subí otras junto con la mía al segundo piso.

Cuando subí, vi a Bella en las escaleras peleándose con su maleta tratando de subirla al tercer piso.

Dejé mi equipaje a un lado y me acerqué a ella.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?

-¿Ah? – levantó la mirada y se sonrojó un poco – sí, gracias.

Soltó el asa de su maleta y ésta cayó por las escaleras, dándole justo en el pie a mi hermano que pasaba por ahí.

-¡Auch! ¡Las chiki-maletas nos atacan! ¡Corran por sus chiki-vidas! – se fue corriendo el tonto.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo ocurrido, levanté el equipaje de la hermosa chica que me robó el corazón. Incluso sólo tocando un objeto suyo, me sentía raro, emocionado.

_Su _habitación estaba al fondo del pasillo, al lado de una de las ventanas grandes. Llevé la carga hasta adentro de su cuarto, que era muy bonito, muy _Bella._ Las paredes eran blancas, con adornos azules y plateados; una mullida alfombra blanca con celeste se hallaba en el centro y las cortinas hacían juego con la ropa de cama.

-Mmm… gracias – dijo Bella en un tono de _'Bueno, puedes quitar tu trasero de aquí. Adiosito'_

-Bella yo… - no me quería ir, necesitábamos hablar de nuestra situación – yo…

-¿Qué?

Rayos, no puedo – Me preguntaba que a qué hora veremos las alpacas - ¡¿Qué? ¿En verdad dije eso?

-¿Perdón?

-Emmett tiene la culpa de todo – susurré -. No, nada, eh… voy abajo.

Salí corriendo, avergonzado de mí mismo y de mi reacción.

_¡No es posible que siempre te comportes así! Digo, ¿Qué tienen que ver las alpacas entre Bella y tú?_

No sé, pero al lado de _ella _hasta las alpacas se ven hermosas. _Todo _con ella se ve hermoso.

_Todo menos tú._

Oye conciencia, tú te callas ¿ya?, porque ya me estás llegando con tus intervenciones, y si sigues así te voy a denunciar en la Oficina de Apoyo Contra Malas Conciencias o también conocido como OACOMAC.

_¿Eso existe?_

No sé, pero según la autora sí hay eso. ¿No Marie? – le pregunté a la _autora._

_**Sí, sí existe porque **_**yo **_**lo digo y ya dije que es mi fic.**_

Oh, oh, me parece que me tendrán que encerrar en el manicomio que queda al costado de la casa del señor Peladito, porque estoy comenzando a hablar solo.

Bajé al segundo piso para ir a instalarme a mi habitación, pero en eso Rose me detuvo.

-Edward, no hay tiempo para que guardes tu ropa ni que te acomodes porque ya vamos a salir para aprovechar el día ¡en la playa! – dijo en un tono raro como de niña de cinco años que acaba de descubrir una golosina guardada en su casa. Definitivamente el tiempo pasado con mi hermano le está afectando y mucho-. Alice dice que vayas al baño, te pongas esto y bajes _rápido_ – me tendió una bermuda que seguro era la ropa de baño.

Una vez en el baño que estaba en el segundo piso, me cambié y me vi al espejo. Me acomodé el cabello.

_Te ves sexy._

Muy bien conciencia, ahora sí ayudas.

_Gracias sexy hombre._

Es suficiente.

Salí y todos – incluida la bellísima Bella – estaban en la sala.

-¿Adónde vamos a ir? – pregunté.

-A la playa, acá al frente – me respondió Jazz -. Vamos caminando.

Salimos e inevitablemente todos se acomodaron en parejas, dejándonos a Bella y a mí atrás.

El ambiente estaba algo tenso; yo quería hablarle, pero tenía cierto miedo por lo que había pasado en mi cumpleaños.

Por cierto, mi Bella lucía un hermoso y tierno vestido anaranjado corto. Su cabello estaba suelto haciéndole parecer una leoncita tierna.

Dios, me muero por esta mujer.

Al fin llegamos a esa playa tan relajante. El sol adornaba todo y lo hacía más alegre.

Pusimos unas sombrillas y nos sentamos. Emmett, como niño pequeño, fue corriendo a la orilla a hacer castillos de arena y Rose, que ya parecía su nana, tuvo que ir a ponerle bloqueador y acompañarlo a construir 'chiki-castillos para las chiki-alpacas de arena'. :S

Jasper pidió unas aguas de coco y nos sentamos tranquilamente admirando el paisaje y tomando esa rica agua.

Yo no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Bella, y apartaba la mirada cuando ella se daba cuenta.

-Jazz, creo que sería mejor que ya nos metamos al mar –sugirió mi hermana.

Se quedaron en traje de baño y corrieron con Rose y Emm. Pero Jasper por ir corriendo no se dio cuenta y pasó por accidente justo encima del castillo de mi hermano, dejándolo en ruinas.

Se vio claramente cómo Emm cambió su expresión a la de una asesina y de pronto comenzó a corretear a mi cuñado, y al final todos acabaron en el agua.

-Se divierten – comentó Bella con tierna voz.

-Eso parece.

En eso un tipejo bronceado y descamisado pasó cerca de nosotros y le silbó a _mi Bella._

-¡Jacob! –sonrió ella. ¡¿Qué? -. Mira Edward, te presento a Jake.

El _susodicho_ se sentó al lado de mi chica.

-Hola – dije lo más amigable que pude.

-Qué tal – respondió el tal _Jacob._

-Ed, ¿recuerdas que te mencioné el parque de alpacas, llamas y el perro llamado Benito?

-Claro.

-Pues Jake es el entrenador de llamas.

Casi me ahogo de risa, pero por caballero me tuve que aguantar.

-¿Cuidador de llamas?

-Las _lamas glamas _son mi especialidad, y mi perrito Benito es muy bonito, chiquito y cariñosito.

-Al parecer tenemos otro Emmett – le susurré a Bella.

-Más o menos –respondió de igual manera.

-¿Y cómo estás Bells? ¿Este chico es tu novio? – preguntó el chismoso ese.

-¿Él? No, no, es sólo mi amigo.

-Ah, entonces sigues libre –le quiñó el ojo.

Ridículo.

-Sí, al parecer sí.

¿Es decir que yo no cuento?

-Eh, Bells… tu amigo tiene cara de no sé qué, tal vez un cangrejo le ha pellizcado el trasero…

-Estoy bien, gracias, mi trasero está intacto.

-Bueno, yo nomás decía – dijo en tono de niño pobre de 2 años.

Entonces Alice y Jasper pasaron corriendo por nuestro lado.

-Pero cómo te vas a olvidar así de él. No quiero ni imaginarme cuando tengamos nuestros hijos, ¿también los vas a dejar botados así?- decía mi hermana.

-¡Pero cómo quieres que me acuerde! ¡Me olvidé! – replicaba su novio.

Alice paró a nuestro costado y Jazz fue de frente.

-¿Qué pasó? – cuestioné.

-Que _Jasper _ olvidó a Renatito en su jaula en la camioneta. Vamos a buscarlo y ponerlo la habitación de Jazzy. Ahora hay que ver si no ha explotado ahí dentro solito. ¡Pobrecito! Ya venimos – se fue corriendo.

-No sé si lo han notado, pero su amiguita iba mojada en traje de baño y el otro parecía que se hubiera sacado un chupón de la cabeza – dijo Jacob sin que nadie pidiera su opinión.

-Sí, pero creo que más importante es Renatito – Bella estaba un poco preocupada.

Yo no dije nada y me limité a mirar el mar en silencio. Pero _Jacob _se puso a hablar animadamente con Bella.

-…entonces una llama se tropezó y se calló en un 'regalito' de alpaca. Fue asqueroso, y lo peor es que no se quería meter en el agua para bañarla. Terminé mojadazo y ganas de comer unas galletas con crema de vainilla.

-¿Qué tienen que ver las galletas con crema de vainilla?

-No sé, son ricas - le dio una sonrisa de lo más idiota.

-Veo que te has ejercitado bastante – comentó Bella después de un rato.

-Sí – mostró sus_ músculos-. _Y estoy bronceadito. Qué sexy que soy.

-Idiota – susurré.

-¿Qué dijiste Eduardo? – preguntó el imbécil ese.

-Es _Edward_, y no dije nada.

-Chicos, ¿no quieren meterse al agua? – Bella dijo con un optimismo que era imposible de rechazar su invitación.

-¡Síííí! – saltó Jacob. Nosotros lo miramos rarito -. ¿Qué?

-No, nada.

-Vamos, pero nos tenemos que poner bloqueador –dije _solo a Bella._

-Sí, Bells, si quieres yo te echo en la espaldita –ofreció el chucho.

-Gracias Jake, pero no es necesario.

-Bueno, entonces tu amigo necesitará algo de ayuda…

-Ni pongas tus manos encima de mí – salté.

Me quité la playera para echarme el bloqueador y vi que Bella se quitaba el vestido, quedándose en un bikini negro que se le veía espectacular. No me di cuenta nos quedamos mirándonos hasta que…

-_Fuit fiu_ Bells – le silbó – estás hecha toda una top model.

Ella se sonrojó y comenzó a echarse el bloqueador. Yo hice lo mismo y me eché en los brazos, pecho y estómago, pero…

Oh, oh.

No llegaba a una parte de la espalda.

-Eh, B-Bella… ¿me ayudas? – pregunté rojo señalando mi espalda.

-Claro Ed.

Echó un poco de crema en su mano y luego la esparció lenta y suavemente por mi piel. Sentía cosas como cosquillas donde ella tocaba, y en mi cuerpo corría la adrenalina.

-Ya está – cuando la vi estaba roja, al igual que yo.

-Gracias.

-¡Ahora sí vamos al agua! – gritó Jacob, alzó a Bella y se la llevó corriendo a la orilla.

Corrí detrás de ellos. Si le hacía daño a _mi_ Bella lo iba a pagar muy caro.

-¡Bájame! ¡En este momento! ¡Por favor Jake…! – lloriqueaba ella.

-¡Quiere que la sueltes _ahora_! – dije con tono asesino.

-Bueno, la suelto.

Y lo hizo.

La soltó en el agua.

Bella se sumergió y cuando salió su cabello parecía un remolino y comenzó a toser.

-¡No me pareció gracioso Jacob Black! Ahora pagarás.

Y entonces comenzó una guerra de agua, en la que me dejaron ignorado.

-¡Bu! – alguien me tocó la espalda de improviso y salté de la impresión.

-Ay chiki-Eddie, que chiki-tonto eres – era Emmett, que venía con Rosalie al lado.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Que ya tengo chiki-hambre.

-Bella – le llamó Rosalie - ¿no me presentas a tu amigo? – preguntó mirando a Jacob.

Mi hermano miraba atónito.

-Claro. Rose, él es Jacob. Jake, ella es Rosalie.

-Un placer – dijo ese imbécil dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Igualmente – contestó ella.

-¿Y chiki-yo?

-No te preocupes, tú eres el único en mi vida mi alpaquita de azúcar. Pero eso no significa que no pueda ver el menú – susurró lo último y sólo yo pude escucharla.

Qué mal.

-Entonces vamos a comer. Por aquí hay un restaurant donde cocinan exquisito.

Fuimos a buscar nuestras cosas. Rose se cubrió con un pareo y Bella se puso una falda corta que le quedaba super bien.

Todo en ella se veía bien.

Yo me puse el polo y Emm también. El único que se quedó de exhibicionista fue Jacob.

_Si él se queda así… ¿por qué no te quitas la playera tú también?_

Así que también me quedé topless.

-¿Por qué te chiki-desnudas chiki-Eddie?

-Tengo calor – dije mirando a Bella, que se sonrojó.

-Eh, Jake… ¿quieres venir a comer con nosotros?

¡¿Qué?

-Claro.

-Bueno, ¿alguien ha visto a Alice y Jasper? – preguntó Rosalie.

-Sí, tuvieron problemas… seguro ya vuelven – contestó Bella a mandarles un mensaje.

Entramos a un restaurant grande y bonito y nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a una ventana.

Un mozo se nos acercó y nos alcanzó el menú.

-¡Yo quiero chiki-chicharrón de pescado con chiki-yuquitas fritas!

-Emm, amor, puedes pedir algo más fino, no sé, tal vez…

-¡Quiero chiki-pescado con chiki-yuquitas fritas!

-¡Ya también! – se metió Jacob.

-¿Ves chiki-Barbie? ¡Todos quieren chiki-pescado con chiki-yuquitas fritas!

-Bueno, pues yo quiero una ensalada con pescado sudado, entonces.

Todos pedimos nuestros platos. Luego llegaron Alice y Jasper y también pidieron su comida.

-¿Y tú quien eres? – preguntó curiosa Allie a Jacob.

-Jacob – se presentó.

-Yo soy Alice – le sonrió.- pero ¿quién eres?

-Jake es el encargado de cuidar las alpacas y llamas los fines de semana.

-¡¿Tú cuidas chiki-alpacas? – Emm gritó y estoy seguro que hasta Renatito escuchó.

-Sí, pero yo entreno a las llamas para la carrera entre alpacas y llamas.

-¿Hay una chiki-carrera?

-Sí.

-¿Podemos chiki-ir? – preguntó Emmett mirando a Rosalie y después a mí.

-Sí vamos a ir.

-Aunque yo odio las chiki-alpacas – dijo mi hermano en tono amargo.

-Pues a mí no me caen las alpacas – Jacob y Emmett se miraron con odio.

Justo entonces llegó el mesero con la comida.

El almuerzo fue algo raro.

Mi hermano hablaba de lo lindas que eran las alpacas y de sus virtudes y no sé qué cosas más, mientras que Jacob decía que las llamas corrían más rápido y que no ensuciaban tanto como las alpacas, etc., etc. Rose los miraba aburrida. Alice y Jasper hablaban entre ellos demasiado bajo como para que los demás escucháramos, y se hacían cariños.

Bella y yo estábamos callados, y de vez en cuando nos mirábamos. Claro, si nos habíamos sentado frente a frente…

-…y eso no es chiki-cierto! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Te reto en la carrera de chiki-alpacas y llamas! Tú entrenas a la llama y yo a la chiki-alpaca – dijo en tono decidido mi hermano.

-De acuerdo, acepto. Mañana mismo vamos al parque donde están y te enseño tu alpaca.

-¡Mi propia chiki-alpaca! – Emmett decía en tono soñador.

-Sí, pero será tuya sólo hasta en tres semanas, cuando sea la carrera. ¿Trato hecho? ¿O acaso eres una alpaca–gallina?

-Hecho – estrecharon las manos.

Terminamos de comer y pagamos la cuenta. Yo pagué la comida de Bella, a pesar que ella renegó y reclamó.

-Bells, ya me tengo que ir – dijo en tono lastimero el chucho. ¡Al fin!

-Oh… qué pena…pero ni modo. Adiós Jake.

-Chau belleza. Y ya sabes, pasado mañana vienen al parque de alpacas y llamas ¿ok?

-Ok.

El imbécil se atrevió a darle un beso _demasiado _cerca de los labios y se alejó.

-Cálmate Ed, pareces un tren: estás que echas humo – me susurró Alice en el oído.

-Entonces ahora ¿qué hacemos? – cuestionó Jazz.

-Podemos ir a caminar por la playa… en parejas… - sugirió Rosalie.

-Pero los tontos de chiki-Eddie y chiki-Bella no tienen chiki-pareja… - recordó Emm. Su novia le dio una mirada significativa y la comprensión recorrió el rostro de mi hermano-. Ah, ok, sí, sí vamos en chiki-parejas _todos, _incluidos chiki-Eddie y chiki-Bella.

Y así fue. Fuimos caminando por la orilla. Allie y Jazz iban adelante, seguidos por Rose y Emm y al final Bella y yo.

Nosotros íbamos callados y más separados que las melosas parejas de adelante. No se me ocurría qué decir. Bueno, sí sabía qué podía decirle, pero me daba vergüenza.

Necesitaba saber el por qué de su reacción ante el beso que nos dimos el día de mi cumpleaños.

Ese, ese fue de lejos el mejor momento que había vivido en mi vida, lo más tierno, lleno de amor. Llego a sentir hasta devoción por la maravillosa persona que tengo a mi costado: Bella.

Es increíble cómo se puede amar tanto a una persona. Ahora comprendo a Romeo y a Julieta, y a todos esos enamorados que hicieron tantas cosas en nombre del amor.

También comprendo el miedo que se siente.

Miedo a que me rechace, que no le guste, que la moleste… miedo a apartarme de ella, o peor, que ella me aparte… miedo a que otro tipo venga y ella decida irse con él…

¿En qué momento le diré lo que siento por ella?

¿Será tan malo tener todos estos sentimientos por Bella?

Si fuera pecado, entonces ya estaría en el infierno…

-¿En qué piensas? – dijo su hermosa y tierna voz sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

_En ti_

-En los pecados.

-¿Los pecados? – enarcó una ceja.

-Sí, me preguntaba qué cosa tan mala hace uno para ir al infierno – medio mentí.

-Ah.

Seguimos por la playa hasta que todos acordamos volver a la casa.

Llegamos y fuimos directo a la piscina.

Fue todo un espectáculo volver a ver a Bella en bikini. Inclusive si fuera gorda, tuviera un tercer brazo o cola de gato, se vería bien.

A un lado del espacio donde se encontraba la piscina, había una especie de cuarto. Todo alrededor estaba cubierto con plantas grandes del jardín. Más allá había dos palmeras sosteniendo una aparentemente cómoda hamaca.

-¡Chiki-bomba! – Emmett se lanzó a la piscina botando agua por todos lados.

Jasper se dio una voltereta en el aire antes de tirarse. Alice parecía una niña pequeña chapoteando en el agua. Rose se echó a tomar sol. Bella se sentó al borde de la piscina… parecía una hermosa sirena.

Me metí al agua y me puse a nadar un rato. Mi hermano y mi cuñado se pusieron a hacer carreras y Allie simplemente los miraba y aplaudía cuando Jasper ganaba.

Luego de un rato decidí entrar a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua.

-¿La sed es contagiosa? – dijo una voz que reconocería en donde fuera.

Bella cogió un vaso y comenzó a servirse agua sola.

-No sé. Es que ver tanta agua te da sed.

-Cierto.

Desde la cocina se veía la piscina, ya que había una pared de vidrio en la sala. Vimos cómo todos se ponían a jugar como bebitos en el agua.

-El atardecer es hermoso ¿no? – dije mirando el cielo a través de la pared de vidrio.

-Sí… bastante romántico.

Nos miramos a los ojos por un momento mientras sentía cómo mi cara aumentaba de temperatura.

-Bella… ¿q-quieres ir a dar un… ehm… paseo por la playa?

-Ya, pero primero voy a cambiarme. Vuelvo en seguida.

_Bien._

Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Decidí que no me cambiaría, ya que ya había secado mi short.

_No te cambias porque en el fondo sabes que quieres que Bella te vea sin polo y que piense que eres hot y sexy._

Bueno, creo que también por eso.

Me quedé esperando en la sala.

-Ya estoy – Bella llegó al cabo de un rato.

Se había puesto un vestido rojo corto de lo más adorable. ¿Ya dije que esta mujer es preciosa?

-Te ves hermosa – se me salieron las palabras.

-Gracias. Y tú no eres precisamente el jorobado de Nothern Damme…

-¿Gracias?

Ella rió con esa musical y contagiante risa tan propia de ella.

-Voy a avisar que vamos a salir.

-Ok.

Fui a la piscina.

-Chicos, Bella y yo vamos a ir a pasear a la playa… luego volvemos.

-¡Awww! – todos gritaron.

-Cuida a mi hermanita ¿Eh? – me advirtió Jazz.

-Con mi vida.

Regresé a la sala y salí de la casa acompañado de Bella.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la playa. Nos sentamos en el medio de la playa, que ya estaba prácticamente vacía por donde nos encontrábamos.

El sol se encontraba ya bajo, poniendo todo de un color entre naranja y rojizo.

Perfectamente romántico.

-Bella… debemos hablar… sobre lo que pasó.

-Creo que sí.

Suspiré.

_Fuerza, Edward, fuerza. Sin miedo._

Bien… es ahora o nunca.

Y espero que sea ahora.

_**Aww! Como dice la canción… Esto se pone bueno… esto se pone caliente… C:**_

_**Team Jacob aquí apareció su chico! C: y ¿Quién ganará la carrera de alpacas y llamas? :S**_

_**Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews, alerts y favorites… son mi inspiración a escribir. Aunque me he comportado muuuy mal por no haber escrito antes… lo siento!**_

_**Debo informar tristemente que esta historia ESTÁ LLEGANDO A SU FIN buaaaaaa U.U**_

_**Calculo que serán un par de capis más y adiós chiki-historia. :C**_

_**Con respecto a lo del número 1 y 2… pues ganó el 2 por unanimidad… y tenían razón. **_

_**No se olviden de pasar por "tutora, vamos a aprender" y dejen sus huellitas (Sharon rompe-corazones, deja tus reviews!).**_

_**Entonces ya me despido, deseándoles suerte en lo que hagan y rogándoles no me abandonen que ya pronto acabará la historia (pero no me acabo yo C: )**_

_**Ciao…**_

_**MarieCamiCullen**_

_**¿Hay reviewsito para mí? **_


	17. Nota de la Autora

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

_**Hola. Sé que me quieren asesinar, aplastar, pasarme por el tritura papeles y esparcir mis pedazos por el lodo.**_

_**Lo acepto, ya que esto fue una falta de responsabilidad terrible. Debo reconocer que a veces no termino cosas que empecé con muchas ganas, y que dejo a medias. :/ (It sucks!)**_

_**Al principio, pensé en dejar esta nota para hacer tiempo. Luego, me dieron ganas de eliminar mi cuenta y mis fics (cobardísimo, lo sé T.T). Pero después me di cuenta que esto no puede ser así, que tengo que continuar pase lo que pase.**_

_**Algunas personas dirán al ver esta nota "¿Quién es esta? Ah, sí, creo que solía escribir un fic".**_

_**Pero la culpa de todo la tiene mi novio ¬¬ xD No, perdón. **_

_**Cierto, estoy atrasada con los chismes. Sacando cuentas, no subo cap desde que estoy con él, hace más de 6 meses. Y sí, estoy avergonzadísima por ello, y se podría decir que vengo con el rabo entre las piernas con las orejas agachaditas :'( **_

_**Ahora sí, voy a continuar con mis fics, que deje en stand by por motivos personales y por algo de falta de imaginación.**_

_**Espero que las personas tan lindas que conocí aquí en el FFWorld me puedan comprender.**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**K&H&B**_

_**Ciao..**_

_**MarieCamiCullen**_


End file.
